Why Do You Fight For Love?
by SharinganAnbuSakura
Summary: The Sequel to The Fight For Love. Sakura Haruno must face new dangers and challenges as old enemies arise. How will she get through this, without betraying her village? Full Summary Inside. ItaSaku love triangle:ItaSakuSasu -Completed-
1. Chapter 1

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**YAY!!!!! The Sequel is here!!! Whoo hoo!!!! Srry…Srry…I'm calming down :P. Anybody ready for this story? I'm pumped after listening to Numa Numa for some reason… Anyways, this is a sequel to ****The Fight For Love****. So…If you haven't read that…go read it before you read this one or…you'll get completely utterly lost O.o and I don't think you want that. **

**As we all in know, ItaSaku and SasuSaku were very rushed last story, so I will try to slow that down some. I mean who would want Sakura to go from Itachi to Sasuke, and then back again in one chapter lol? Not me, so I am gonna go ahead and assume you guys don't want that either. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto…But if I did, I would make sure Sasuke would not leave and I would also make him change his life-long goals…cough cough No more trying to kill Itachi for you, Sasuke…**

**Summary: The Sequel to ****The Fight For Love.**** Sakura Haruno must face new dangers and challenges as old enemies begin to arise. How will she get through this, without betraying her village? With Sasuke and Orochimaru trying to capture her, and her village turning against her, how will she solve all the problems that she will face?**

**NOW….ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The sound of dark chuckling filled the room. "Is that so, Sasuke-kun? It does seem very disappointing that you couldn't get your prize on your own. Perhaps, you need more training…or punishment?" The snake sannin watched Sasuke carefully. Sasuke hated when Orochimaru watched him so closely, it almost seemed as he was expecting something.

"Kabuto, I want you to leave for now. I must talk to Sasuke-kun alone." Kabuto nodded at his master's order, and then left the room quickly. "How long do you think it takes to get a prize such as the Cherry Blossom? Not long, I would think."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and mentally tried to calm himself. "She had Itachi with her…I obviously couldn't get to her as easily as I thought I could. That's why I think I will need help getting to her. Why is it, that you care so badly?" Orochimaru let out another dark chuckle.

"Does it take that long to process in your mind, my dear boy? The village of the sound needs her astounding medical abilities. Oh, and what have Itachi then? Is there anyway you could possibly use Sakura as bait? Or do you think that is too hard for you to handle with?" Orochimaru stood up and walked towards Sasuke. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I could easily get her…We could use her as bait. What are you going to do with Itachi when he is captured? You know it is my life-long goal to avenge my clan and kill him."

"All in good time, Sasuke-kun. Now get some rest, You, Kabuto, and myself shall go find the precious Cherry Blossom and bring her back in a few days." _In a few days, I shall have Itachi's body in my possession…_

"Hai, Orochimaru." Sasuke began to exit the room. _In a few days…one of us will be dead, while the other will be alive and well. You may think you're taking my body if Itachi escapes, but that won't happen…if you're dead._

* * *

_"Sakura, you betrayed the village and not only that, but me as well! How could you do this? How could he have changed you so much that you hit rock bottom along with him? I can't believe you Sakura…" Sasuke glared at her through cold eyes. The gaze made her feel incredibly guilty. _

_"Sasuke, you have to understa-"_

_"No, I understand. You love Itachi, more than your own village and me. The next time I see you, do not expect any mercy." Sasuke disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke. Sakura fell to her knees, unable to believe what she just heard. "I'm not betraying my village, I'm…I'm…" Her voice trailed off, as she felt tears threaten to fall._

_"SAKURA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU!? He's a missing-nin and he's trying to extract the Kyuubi from me! How could you love that monster?" Naruto screamed from pure horror with a look of distrust in the depths of his cerulean eyes. _

_"Naruto, please listen to me. I'm only trying to save the village! I'm still the Sakura-chan that you know and love!" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously._

_"The Sakura-chan I knew would never even think of doing this. What happened to you…How could this happen…" Naruto's voice faded away along with his image. _

_"NARUTO!!! Please come back!!! …Naruto please…" The tears fell and she felt her whole world collapsing. _Why…Why…Naruto? How did I get myself into this…?

_"Sakura-chan, of all people, I would never have thought you would be one of the ones that would betray their village. You were the last person in the village, that I thought would never betray their team, friends, and village. Did Itachi and the Akatsuki change you enough, to do such an act as this?" Kakashi's shadow loomed over Sakura. _

_"I didn't betray the village…I'm trying to save it. I-I didn't do this because I could, it was because I felt i-it was my duty as a kunoichi…" Tears began to drip onto the floor; the darkness was starting to consume her. Kakashi shook his head sadly and started to slowly walk into the darkness. "Kakashi-sensei! No! Please don't leave me!" _

_"Why shouldn't I leave, when you left your village, and your own team?" Kakashi then disappeared. The darkness was growing closer and it was becoming unbearable. _

_"My apprentice…of all people…to betray a village that gave her everything she ever needed…I'm disappointed in you, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade's voice rang through the darkness. Sakura shut her eyes tightly. The voices of her teammates and her mentor echoed in the darkness, never ceasing._

_"Make it stop! I was only trying to save the village from harm! From the Akatsuki! From….Itachi…" Sakura cried out, trying to block out the sounds. This was torture, with all her friends and teammates turning their back on her. _

_"Sakura…" Sakura looked up to see Itachi gazing at her in interest. Itachi bent down and caressed the side of her face. He wiped the tears away, and placed a kiss on her lips. _

_"Itachi…?" Itachi disappeared and his image was replaced with Orochimaru. "What is this hell?!" Sakura screamed out, scooting backwards. _

_"You know, Sakura-chan. I didn't think you would be one of those people that would betray their village. Like Sasuke. Like Itachi. Like myself. Did your feelings for Itachi-_kun_ change you this much?" Orochimaru kept walking towards her, with a demonic smile on his face. _

_"Stay away from me! You know nothing about me!" Sakura jumped to her feet and started running from Orochimaru. Sakura then tripped and fell. However, she wouldn't stop falling, into an endless void of darkness._

_"Is that so Sakura-chan? By the way I saw you at the Chuunin exams; I would've guessed you were one of the loyal ninjas. How wrong you proved us all. You know, I'm sure Sasuke and I would be happy to take you in, and show you what the rewards of betraying your village would be like. I'm sure you would love them."_

_"…" Sakura couldn't speak. Almost as if, she was muted and couldn't talk at all. Orochimaru's voice just kept speaking and making her feel guilty. She couldn't take much more. Was it worth betraying her village, trying to actually save it? How was she actually saving it?_

_Sakura closed her eyes, trying to shut herself off from Orochimaru's stinging words. "You should accept that you will always be viewed as a weak kunoichi that betrayed her village. Sakura-chan…Accept your betrayal. If Itachi and Sasuke can, why can't you? Think of all the rewards…Don't you want those rewards? Why are you always trying to save the village, when you're actually betraying it…Sakura-chan-"_

"Sakura…Sakura!" Sakura jolted up, from the bed she was laying in. She started to shake and stare into nothingness. _It…was all a dream…? How…can it be? It s-seemed so real. _"Sakura?" The pink haired kunoichi looked up at the person calling her name.

"I-Itachi…" She needed comfort. She needed to know that someone actually cared, but was Itachi that person? Itachi brushed bangs out of her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. She layed back down, fearing to go back to sleep. She couldn't have another nightmare like that again, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Itachi didn't bother to ask what was going on with her. "We have to leave soon. We must get back to the Akatsuki headquarters to meet Leader-sama." Sakura looked up at him through glistening emerald eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll b-be ready in a few minutes, Itachi-san." Itachi bent down near her face and kissed her lips, which she almost reluctantly returned. Afterwards, he simply got up and went into the hallway. _Am I really betraying my village? _Sakura sighed as she got up. _I thought I promised to save it, but I'm actually betraying it. Shows how great my plan turned out to be…_

* * *

**Ooh the Prologue is done :). I was just aching to write this up. WHO ELSE IS HAPPY THAT I GOT THE SEQUEL STARTED?? Poor Sakura-chan eh? That evil Itachi didn't even ask what was bothering her :. In addition, what is Sasuke up to…? Geez, now I'm starting to question stuff lol.**

**Well, I should be starting on the first chapter soon, but here is the prologue :). I hope everyone enjoyed it, and can't wait for the rest of the sequel! (Sorry if it was too short of a prologue, but I wanted this up as soon as possible. Not to mention, that this was the only way I really wanted to start the story!) I would appreciate it if I got some reviews, and I would like to thank everyone who helped me get through the ****The Fight For Love**** story with all their wonderful reviews and encouragement.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistake or grammar errors. **

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	2. Chapter 2: Only the Beginning

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**Sorry for the long wait on the first chapter, but I've been completely dying cause of so much homework and other stuff with life -.-'. After a while, it's gets annoying…but anyways, let's just start the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Only The Beginning**

_Is this the why I should have chosen to protect my village? _How could she begin to doubt her own ninja way? Would Naruto approve of such a thing? _Naruto…_

_"SAKURA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU!? He's a missing-nin and he's trying to extract the Kyuubi from me! How could you love that monster?" Naruto screamed from pure horror with a look of distrust in the depths of his cerulean eyes._

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to stop Naruto's words from echoing in her mind. She flinched every time the words echoed into her mind.

_"The Sakura-chan I knew would never even think of doing this. What happened to you…How could this happen…" Naruto's voice faded away along with his image. _

"The old Sakura-chan is gone…she's…gone…" Sakura whispered softly, getting up from the bed, and walking into the bathroom. She locked the door, and stripped herself of clothing before getting into the shower. The warm water hitting her skin calmed her a little even as the Naruto's words from the dream still echoed.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting herself savor the warmth of the water pouring down onto her body. She quickly remembered about meeting Leader-sama, and turned off the shower. She shivered as she stepped out of the warm shower and onto the cold tiled floor.

_Am I really following my ninja way? What _is_my ninja way? _Sakura blinked and paused as she began to get dressed. She realized she couldn't answer that question. "I don't even know my own ninja way…What kind of shinobi am I?" Sakura finished getting dressed and placed her leaf headband on, and tightened it.

Sakura exited the bathroom, and walked across to desk next to the nightstand of the bed. She quickly grabbed her weapons holster and pouch, before strapping them on. The pink haired kunoichi finally walked over to the door to the hallway and opened it before stepping out into the hallway.

* * *

Itachi lazily leaned against the wall across from the door to their hotel room, waiting for Sakura to join him so they could leave to meet Leader-sama. He resisted the urge to sigh as he became lost in his thoughts. He often wondered what his weaknesses were, and, obviously, Sakura was becoming one.

He was not thinking clearly, when he had asked her to stay with him. What _was_ he thinking? She was supposed to be the Akatsuki medic, and nothing more to him. _Could I… _He pushed the thought aside as he heard the door open. Sakura stepped out, and closed the door behind her.

"Ready to leave?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. Itachi simply nodded and started walking down the hallway towards the wooden door that led outside. He swiftly exited the building, not waiting to see if Sakura was following or not.

Itachi gracefully walked into the forest, starting to pick up speed as he raced across the forest floor. He was aware of Sakura's gaze on him, but he chose to ignore it. She needed to start focusing on her missions, and especially, meeting Leader-sama. He felt a small twinge of worry about how Leader would react to her arrival in the Akatsuki. Itachi mentally shook his mind of such thoughts. The Akatsuki needed a great medic, and they just happened to find one.

"Itachi, what will Leader-sama do if I am not needed?" Sakura came close to voicing his thoughts. He noticed the small hint of worry and fear in her voice. He remained silent, carefully choosing his answer.

"Sakura, I'm not going to lie to you. You will most likely be killed if your skills are not needed by our organization." He heard her sigh, and he resisted the urge to turn his head to look at her. "Sakura, you knew exactly what kind of organization you were getting yourself into." Sakura sped up to run beside him and turned her head towards him.

She narrowed her eyes cautiously, gazing at him. "I knew _exactly_what I was getting into. If I didn't, I would be a fool. I chose my way, clearly knowing how this kind of life would be, and I do not regret it." She replied slightly irritated.

"Either way you would of chosen, you could've been killed. In this world, if you have not noticed, you have to survive to do anything." Itachi replied, emotionless. He was going to try to avoid his weakness, if nothing else. It would be safer for her if she were not attached to him. Even if it meant being separated from Sakura, it would ease one of the few problems that bothered him.

"I know that, Itachi. To be a shinobi, you must know all the risks and dangers you're going to face." Sakura simply stated, ignoring his gaze boring into her. "I wouldn't be here…if I never chose to be a shinobi." Itachi almost wished that were true. She would've have been safe, without ever having to meet him. They were so different, and from truly unlike worlds.

"Don't ever underestimate my decisions, Itachi. I know what I'm doing." Sakura spoke softly, just below a whisper. _I shouldn't have to explain myself to him… After all the horrible things, he has done…_

After their small conversation, the rest of the day was traveled in complete, utter silence. _Maybe I am wrong… Maybe I joined the Akatsuki for nothing. It just could be a failed attempt to prevent something happening to our village and to Naruto. _She had to promise herself something, and it would prove to be one of the most important vows of her life.

If she could not save the village, at least let her save Naruto. After all, she had been through; he had always been by her side, even if it was not the same thing for her. _If it's the last thing I do, I'll be by Naruto's side in the end. I can at least hope to fulfill that promise. _For all she knew, it could turn out the same way Naruto's promise of returning Sasuke turned out to be.

Unsuccessful.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well, there's the first chapter. I plan on posting many more quite soon. I'm am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. However, I have extremely good news! This story, will be finished in a matter of no time cuz I have already planned the whole plot! I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but i plan on making the next one much much longer:) **

**Look forward to the next chapter: **

**Chapter 2: Beginning of Breaking**

Preview:

"Orochimaru, how exactly are we going to capture Itachi?" Kabuto asked curiously, following his master down the dark narrow hallway. Orochimaru simply smirked darkly, ignoring the pain in his arms.

"Everything starts in Konoha, Kabuto. It will just be a matter of time."

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning of Breaking

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**Well, I'm quite proud of myself, since I'm updating a little more sooner. Probably cause it's Christmas Break though, but I will update as soon as possible during this little tiny break . **

**Anyways, I hope everyone has enjoyed the sequel thus far. Enough of my blabbering, and… Onto the story!**

**Oh and btw, song I listened to while typing:**

**Falling Inside the Black – Skillet**

**Comatose – Skillet**

**The Last Night – Skillet**

**Whispers in the Dark – Skillet**

**Goodbye – SR-17**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beginning of Breaking**

Sakura and Itachi stopped for a short break near a quietly flowing stream just outside the forest. Sakura sat silently near the bank of the stream, watching the flow of the water. She was aware of Itachi's gaze on her, but she chose to ignore him. They had traveled most of the day in silence, and she wasn't going to be the one to break it.

Itachi was changing, and she was extremely aware of his changed moods. He was becoming increasingly more silent and cold. Had she done something wrong to change him? She felt herself almost believing that theory, even though she most certainly did not want to.

She couldn't possibly think of a reason, even if there was one. Sakura was sure that there _was_something changing Itachi. The real question was: Is he purposely doing this? Could he possibly be preparing himself incase she had to be killed because of her lack of skills? Sakura blinked slowly, realizing that could very well be the reason.

She understood his reason then. Why _should_he attach himself to her, with the possibility of her death? That could only mean, that if she did live, he would change back to his old self right? It also meant that he may truly believe that she was going to die and he did not believe in her skills.

That last thought made her blood boil. Even if she wasn't as strong as him, it didn't mean he could indirectly criticize her skills. Not everyone could be a prodigy like him. Unlike him, most people had to actually train to reach their potential. She unconsciously clenched both of her fists tightly, staring intently at the flow of the water.

In other words, she assumed he thought she was truly weak. _Weak._No matter how much she tried to escape that word, it had always found her. Through all the years of training to become strong, to become a kunoichi, in the end…people thought she was weak. A soft wind blew her hair gently across her face, but she ignored it. _No matter what I try to prove, I'm still considered weak. Even in _his_eyes. _

_I've promised myself that I was to become a stronger kunoichi, no matter the cost as long as it protected my precious ones. I wanted to become strong to protect them, instead them protecting me. _Even if she wore the Leaf headband proudly on her forehead, she didn't feel that she really accomplished her goal. Sakura unwrapped the headband and placed it in front of her on the ground so close to the bank of the stream that the ends of the headband were flowing along with the stream.

_A real kunoichi is strong, yet I am weak. _She felt a cold chill throughout her body as she admitted those words. _It just proves that I wasn't supposed to be one, and I was _supposed_ to be a normal citizen of Konoha. _Sakura lowered her head, bangs hiding her eyes. _Sasuke always said he wanted to revive his clan and maybe I would have been better off that way. No danger except just raising his kids to continue the bloodline of the Sharingan. _

Of course, he would've had to kill Itachi first. There was no easy life with love. She highly doubted Sasuke would love her either way. He only wanted Itachi dead and his clan revived with no intention of a clan massacre ever occurring again. She understood him, maybe not completely, but she did. He was trying to fill the gap that used to be his family, his normal old family.

Sakura had no idea why Itachi could possibly want to kill his clan. It couldn't just be to test for capabilities. Itachi had to be aware that if Sasuke were to killed, he would have to revive the clan. Yet, he had shown no intentions of trying to revive his clan and she was sure that he was not ever going to.

She barely noticed the Sun beginning to set, casting the trees' shadows over her. If he didn't want to revive the clan, then why would he have asked her to stay? He made it perfectly clear that he could not love anyone. She remembered that day… It was quite depressing, to her opinion, to actually think about it.

She pushed the memory away, closing her eyes to the surroundings. The sound of the water calmly flowing seemed to be relaxing her. Sakura had never really thought about it, but she really did want peace in the end. She let out a small bitter laugh out, shaking her head at such a thought. There was no such thing as peace in this world, just violence and pain.

The thought of no peace felt like a slap across the face. Couldn't she at least, die peaceful? Or was that not even possible? Now that she thought about it, the 3rd Hokage died peaceful by the expression on his face. That small thought gave her a small feeling of hope, even if she highly doubted such a thought.

She let out a weary sigh, and then grabbed her headband. Instead of placing it on her forehead, she reluctantly wrapped it around her arm. _Maybe someday… _She thought, glancing at her reflection in the stream. She frowned at her appearance, seeing a weary, tired woman instead of the happy, bright girl long ago.

_That happy, bright girl is what changed everyone's life just because she chose to enter the life of a shinobi. _She had often wondered about that, mostly her past. If Sakura had never especially entered the Chunin exams, she could've have saved Sasuke from Orochimaru. Orochimaru could've moved on after Itachi, and forgotten about Sasuke, right?

She tilted her head to the side slightly, watching her reflection move with her. _What's done is done. _Sakura finally stood up and walked towards the edge of the forest. She noticed Itachi was waiting for her, closely watching her. She glanced him briefly, before looking away swiftly.

* * *

Itachi started walking into the forest, silently showing her to follow him. She obeyed, staying beside him. They walked for the rest of the day until they finally arrived in front of the Akatsuki hideout. There had been silence between them the whole trip. She wanted him to talk, to hear his velvety, smooth voice again.

Finally, she decided to break the silence before entering the small hideout. "…Itachi?" He glanced towards her, stopping beside her. She had his attention; she was ready to talk to him. Sakura felt herself trying to form words, but they just wouldn't come out. "…N-never mind."

Itachi turned towards her, looking as if he had something to say. She felt a tiny speck of hope that he would wish her luck or something. "Haruno, prepare yourself. Try to actually show your potential in this." His icy, cold words sent a small chill up her body. Those words were like a direct blow to her heart.

Sakura bit her lip nervously, trying to hide her pain. Tears threatened to spill, but did not fall. "…Very well, Itachi-san." Her voice was soft, slightly above a whisper. She attempted to hide the pain in her voice, but to no avail. She silently watched Itachi walk inside the stone compound.

Naruto's words came back, louder than ever. Itachi's words seem to merge with them, creating a living hell. The pink haired kunoichi felt nausea hit her strongly as she gripped her stomach in utter pain. _I expected too much out of him… _She thought dully, trying to keep herself from collapsing.

Even through Itachi's harsh, cruel words, she still heard his gentle ones from long ago.

_Itachi didn't respond or move. However, she could feel him still breathing. "Why…?" He answered coldly. This was the village's last chance._

"_I'll give you…anything you want if you just leave the village and people w-who live in it, a-alone." She tried to have a steady voice but she was still sobbing. Her strength was draining away quickly, as she felt him breath normally._

"_Anything…?" He repeated softly. She was still hugging him, even though her grip was starting to loosen._

"_Fine, I will stop. We will talk about this later." She weakly smiled before falling on the ground unconscious._

He had given her the chance, an opportunity, to save the village. Perhaps, he was trying to save the Akatsuki members from a war with Konoha until the time was right for such a thing. The way he had talked to her though, that's what kept her wondering this whole time. Itachi's soft voice could've been harsher and colder, but it wasn't.

_I'm thinking too deep into this… _Sakura thought, as she started to slowly walk inside the hideout's large oak doors. Memories kept hitting her harder as they came.

_Sakura woke up with a jolt. She had just had a nightmare about Sasuke leaving in search of power. The image was stuck in her mind as she started to cry softly. She had forgotten where she was for a split second, but sadly remembered where she was. _

"_Something wrong…?" Itachi asked, obviously awakened by her. He turned around to face her._

"_How would you know?" She asked quietly._

"_Hard to miss someone crying out, "Please don't go." Sakura felt more tears flow down her cheeks. He sat up and wiped her tears away._

"_I-Itachi…?" He caressed her cheek before laying back down and turning around._

She shivered as another cold chill ran down her spine. The door creaked shut behind her, leaving her in complete darkness. _Leaving me in the dark both physically and mentally, how ironic…_

_She calmed herself and closed her eyes. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her face. "You really should eat, Kunochi." He finally spoke. 'MY NAME IS SAKURA!'_

"_My name isn't Kunochi. It's Sakura. You wouldn't want me to just call you Akatsuki or –" She stopped as she felt his mouth against hers. She was fighting so hard to resist returning the kiss, but finally gave in. She felt him smirk against her lips._

_She broke the kiss and stared at him in confusion. He just stood up and walked away to the door. "W-Why?" She asked him, with a puzzled look on her face. He disappeared and she felt his chakra signature behind her._

"_I just wanted to see what my bait tasted like, Cherry Blossom." He whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly and turned around to see he wasn't there anymore._

Suddenly, the room brightened up causing Sakura to shield her eyes from the drastic change of lighting with her hands. The light faded to a dim glow, casting the shadow of a silhouette down the center of the room. Sakura dropped in hands in astonishment, feeling numbing fear flow through her body.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, I presume?" She slightly nodded, dazed by his soft, demanding voice. He turned slightly to the left, tilting his head. "Uchiha Itachi, do you recommend her for the role of an Akatsuki member and medic?" Itachi stepped out from the right shadowed section of the room, carefully making his way towards Sakura.

"Leader-sama, I advise you to test her abilities. I am not authorized to tell whether she is fit for a spot among our ranks." Itachi softly stated, watching Leader-sama cautiously. Leader-sama nodded, agreeing with his fellow member.

"I see…and exactly who would be the one to test her skills?" His voice turn deadly calm, making her unconsciously shiver. Itachi remained silent. They stood their in silence. The silence was causing Sakura to feel more vulnerable by the minute.

"Very well, Itachi. I shall test her myself since you have decided to not answer my question." Leader-sama coldly remarked before walking past Itachi and towards Sakura. She couldn't help but gaze at Leader in complete fear and anticipation.

Leader stopped a few feet away, carefully analyzing her. She felt self-conscious under his gaze causing her to lower her head until her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Haruno Sakura, look up." Sakura immediately did so, and gazed at him cautiously, her senses overwhelmed with fear.

"Haruno-san, I am going to put your skills to the test. Unless you are not aware already, you will die if you do not exceed our expectations." She nodded dully, waiting for the worst.

Itachi walked over to stand near Sakura. His intense gaze set on Leader, watching him intently. Leader-sama gracefully walked over to stand in front of them both. "Are you ready, Haruno-san?" Sakura blinked at him, choosing to remain silent.

"We shall begin then." Leader-sama made hand seals before she could even blink, and then punched Itachi in the stomach. She gasped, watching in horror as Itachi grunted then fell to the ground onto his side. Sakura raced over to his side, about to heal when her instinct told her to stop. She placed a hand on his stomach carefully, and then removed it.

"It's a shadow clone…" She murmured aloud, standing up.

"How observant." Leader-sama commented. She heard quiet footsteps behind her and turned around to see Itachi walking towards them both. Sakura sensed that this was the real Itachi since the more accurate chakra signature. Resisting sighing in relief, she turned back to Leader.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little more confident. _I thought I was going to fail because I was so scared. It turns out; I do better under such circumstances. _

"Haruno-san, I shall test your abilities later. I have more pressing business to attend to. You are dismissed." Sakura turn around, hearing the door creak open. She noticed Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori filing through into the room.

Sakura felt a warm hand on her shoulder, guessing it was Itachi. Turning her head slightly, seeing she was right. Itachi started walking towards a door down another dim lighted hallway, with her slowly walking after him. Itachi opened the door with her entering right after him.

The room revealed a bedroom with no windows at all. It contained one bed, which didn't exactly please Sakura at the moment. Sakura noticed a small black couch across from the bed, letting out a weary sigh.

Sakura took of her sandals before collapsing on the couch. She couldn't believe she had survived today; it seemed impossible. Itachi crawled under the covers after taking his cloak and sandals off, not bothering to look at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously, feeling betrayal and pain course through her body. "Why are you even here?" She whispered softly, watching his barely moving figure.

"You are to be guarded. You are not trusted here yet." Itachi spoke coldly, deadly. Sakura shivered, feeling cold regret hit her like an icy wave. She should've never made that promise back in the village when the Akatsuki attacked. What an idiot she was, to say she would do _anything_if they leaved the village alone and unharmed.

"I'm still not trusted, huh?" She asked bitterly, feeling her anger flare. Itachi didn't respond. Sakura knew he wasn't asleep; he was just waiting for her to sleep. "What the hell is your problem, Itachi?!" She growled, completely pissed with his distant, cold attitude.

"Haruno, you should sleep." Itachi stated smoothly, ignoring her question altogether. She turned around to face the couch instead, refusing to sleep.

"You should have a better attitude." She retorted harshly, closing her eyes. Even though she didn't want to sleep, she knew better. If she wanted to live through the test and pass, she needed to rest. Sakura reluctantly obeyed his direct command and fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi heard her breathing slow and soften, sighing in annoyance. Sakura was becoming more than a weakness, an annoyance as well. Leader-sama seemed to like Sakura's abilities so far, which pleased and disappointed him. Sakura may believe she is strong, but to be in the Akatsuki, you must become even stronger than her current level. Did Leader-sama realize something about her that he didn't?

He thought Sakura would understand that they _were not_ meant to be attached. Is that what Leader-sama had found out about? He must have, because he wouldn't have used such an easy test on anyone. Even Sakura could've been able to tell a shadow clone from the real person. What could Leader possibly be planning?

Itachi didn't think much of it, as he felt the darkness of sleep bearing down on him. He thought what he was doing would actually save Sakura._Can I be wrong? _Itachi thought drowsily, before being taken over by sleep.

* * *

Sasuke carefully watched the giant gates of Konoha with Orochimaru and Kabuto beside him. Only two guards were on post. Sasuke noticed Orochimaru smirking darkly, and shuddered at whatever his master could possibly be thinking.

Kabuto disappeared in an instant; the next second both guards were unconscious. "Good work, Kabuto." Orochimaru commented, dropping to the ground with Sasuke following him. Kabuto nodded, walking into the village quietly. Orochimaru took the lead with his two companions behind him.

Something seemed wrong as soon as they started down the street towards the Hokage tower. Even if it was past midnight, there should be at least guards and ANBU guarding the village. Where were all the guards?

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, watching the unusually quiet village cautiously. They arrived at Hokage Tower, which also did not have any guards at the door. "Where could everyone be?" Sasuke whispered aloud. He heard Orochimaru give a small dark cackle.

"They are all at Tsuande's funeral." Orochimaru explained, waiting for Kabuto to open the door.

"This late at night?" Orochimaru simply nodded, not bothering to explain anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, many people came for Tsunade's funeral. After the funeral, they will need to leave immediately. They cannot stay the night, especially after we attacked this village." Kabuto nonchalantly said, acting as if nothing really happened.

"How did you know that they were going to have a funeral so late?" Sasuke asked curiously, narrowing his eyes on the other two nin.

"We have our sources, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru continued to walk down the unlighted hallway. Sasuke merely shrugged. He just wanted to finish his goal of capturing Itachi and finally killing him.

"Orochimaru, how exactly are we going to capture Itachi?" Kabuto asked curiously, following his master down the dark narrow hallway. Orochimaru simply smirked darkly, ignoring the growing pain in his arms.

"Everything starts in Konoha, Kabuto. It will just be a matter of time." Sasuke stared at Orochimaru with wide eyes. They climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office and entered with bothering to knock.

"O-oh my!" Orochimaru merely smirked at the Hyuuga girl's reaction to their arrival.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously, watching as she stared at them in fear. She began to shake in fear as she watched Orochimaru approach her.

"…" Hinata didn't speak, simply watched Orochimaru. Suddenly, Orochimaru's tongue shot out and wrapped around Hinata's neck, lifting her up in the air. Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch at hearing Hinata's ear-splitting screams. Hinata struggled with his choking grip, and then started to lose consciousness.

Orochimaru nonchalantly released his grip, throwing Hinata's limp growing body out the window, onto the street. Sasuke looked away, trying to ignore the sickening thud that filled the room.

Orochimaru withdrew his tongue into his mouth. "That should get their attention. Prepare yourself boys, we're about to cause such an uproar in this village that the news will spread all over the fives countries. Kabuto, if you could be so kind as to summon our forces into this room." Kabuto nodded, and exited the room.

"Sasuke-kun, we will catch Itachi. This plan will work, just watch it unfold, just_fight and kill_." Sasuke shivered at the thought of killing all of the people he once knew. _Is this really the only way to capture Itachi and Sakura? _He thought bleakly, sighing. He noticed Kabuto walk in and smirk.

"My lord, the forces are here and are ready to attack at your command." Kabuto continued to smirk, leaving Sasuke glaring at Kabuto.

"Let them attack. The attack on the Leaf…begins."

* * *

**Well, I said I was going to write a long chapter. I didn't think I could write an extremely long chapter like this! What did you guys think of this looong chapter, lol? Hope you liked it :). Merry Christmas! You'll get another chapter for both of my stories for Christmas!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger, Yet Still Weak

**Why Do You Fight For Love? **

**Can anyone else believe how fast this year has gone? Merry Christmas everyone:) How has everyone liked the story so far? Has Itachi been more in character for this story? Well, I hope so. **

**As far Sakura getting into the Akatsuki…We'll just have to see, won't we? Anyways, onto your first Christmas present. **

**Song Playlist:**

**Falling Inside The Black – Skillet**

**Send Me An Angel – Zeromancer**

**Last Resort – Papa Roach**

**Until the Day I Die – Story of the Year**

**Last Night - Skillet**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stronger, Yet Still Weak**

_Darkness surrounded Sakura, nothing but complete darkness. She watched as her body continued to search for something. Something she couldn't possibly think of. Suddenly, her environment changed from complete darkness to her village, Konoha. _

_"Konoha? Why am I-" Screams broke out from the village. Her instinct told her to run, run far away since she still had her job to do. She had to save the village from the Akatsuki, but she couldn't just let her village fall under someone else. Sakura swiftly ran with chakra enhanced feet into the village, and soon enough she was sprinting desperately. _

_Sakura couldn't control her movements anymore, as if her body was moving on its own. Where could she possibly go? As she passed the streets of her village, all she could hear was screams. All she could see was blood, the image forever stuck in her mind. Without knowing it, she was at her destination._

_The Hokage Room's door was right in front of her, waiting to be opened. Anxiety seemed to be taking over as she thrust the door open to reveal a horrifying sight. _

_Through the door frame, she could see everything. Orochimaru sitting at the desk the Hokage usually sat in. Sasuke and Kabuto simply watching the scene below from the windows as Orochimaru let out a low cackle. "Welcome, Cherry Blossom. Care to watch my plan unfold? After all, you are the key to it all…" _

_Sakura's breathing hitched, as she paled. "K-key?" Orochimaru's eyes glinted in wicked amusement. _

_"Of course, Sakura, after all, you are just meant to be used, aren't you?" Her heart seemed to stop at his question. Her eyes widened, as she felt herself grip her stomach in pure pain. _Used?

_"What p-plan?" She managed to choke out, watching as Orochimaru simply watched her in sickening pleasure. Orochimaru shook his head, smirking maliciously. _

_"I wouldn't worry about it, Sakura-_chan_. Just wait; you'll see when it's all over." Before she could see any movement, a kunai was thrown towards her. Sakura hadn't noticed until now, but tears were streaming down her face. She closed her eyes, awaiting pain. Darkness seemed to enclose her, as she felt herself useless, weak._

Sakura awoke screaming, tears stinging her eyes as they fell. She couldn't stop screaming, trying to force the images out of her mind. All that mattered now was that she _had_to become strong. Strong enough to stop the horrifying dreams and nightmares. Strong enough to stop whatever Orochimaru was planning.

She shivered as she felt bile rise in her throat. She coughed violently, closing her eyes in the process. She felt her stomach lurch as she remembered what Orochimaru had said. She opened her eyes weakly, seeing blood in front of her.

She felt dizzy, nausea beginning to spread throughout her body. _This is too real to be just a nightmare. _She thought, narrowing her eyes from the results of the pain. "Haruno, what did you do to yourself now?" Sakura barely lifted her head, knowing who it was. His icy tone did not make her any better, only sent more waves of pain throughout her body.

"I-I didn't do anything, you bastard!" She rasped, feeling her stomach lurch yet again. He glared at her coldly before roughly grabbing her arm, lifting her to her feet. The sudden movement made her dizzy, losing her footing. She accidentally fell against Itachi's warm chest, the last place she wanted to be.

His body seemed to tense at her closeness as he grabbed and pulled her away from him. Itachi's glare made her freeze in fear. "Haruno, you are going to be tested again soon. Clean yourself up and get ready." He released his grip, and disappeared from her sight.

Sakura dropped to her knees, placing her hands on the floor to catch herself. She panted wearily as she felt darkness squeeze her heart. A small spark of hate course through her body as the image of Itachi seemed to overlap the nightmare's terrifying scenes. All thoughts of the nightmare left her mind, as she began to realize what Itachi really was. The thing Sasuke had always seen him as after the massacre.

A cruel, sadistic murderer.

* * *

"Orochimaru has infiltrated Konoha?" Leader asked softly, smirking at such fortune.

"Hai, Uchiha Sasuke and Kabuto as well. The invasion has been going on ever since early morning." Sasori explained, watching Leader's smirk grow slightly more menacing.

"Very well. I want you all to spy on them until I arrive. Leave before nightfall." Leader dismissed them, watching them all nod before disappearing.

Leader folded his arms, shaking his head. _Oh, Orochimaru. You clearly seem to read my mind. It makes me wonder if you have voluntarily used your forces to help my plan take a giant step forward on purpose._

* * *

"Haruno-san, for your testing, you will fight Itachi." Emerald eyes narrowed slightly in displeasure. "However, you will fight outside. I do not want this hideout damaged at all." Sakura's gaze flickered momentarily towards Leader-sama, before drifting to Itachi. 

"Very well, Leader-sama. Uchiha…" Itachi's crimson gaze locked on her emerald one icily, showing her that she had his undivided attention. "Don't you _dare_go easy on me." Sakura acidly remarked, before exiting the building completely.

Sakura walked quietly down into a small clearing surrounded by tall cherry blossom trees. She waited until Itachi and Leader-sama joined her before she walked to the far right end of the clearing, Itachi doing the opposite of her. Sakura and Itachi stared at each other with equal stares, carefully analyzing the other.

_Make me believe you're the man that Sasuke truly hates. If you really care for me, Itachi, show me your best. I want to succeed, even if you do not want me to. _Sakura clenched her fists, Itachi raising a perfect eyebrow at her sudden movement. _I'm holding onto my last bit of hope that gentle, caring side of you is still willing to fight for me. _

"Begin." Sakura grasped a kunai, waiting for Itachi to attack. Three shuriken were thrown from Itachi skillfully, Sakura blocking them before surging forward. Sakura gathered chakra in her free hand as she thrust her hand towards his stomach, realizing too late that it was only a shadow clone. _No!_

Sakura felt his chakra signature behind her, carefully sweeping her foot behind her. Itachi dodged, parrying with a roundhouse kick to her back. The kick sent her a few yards away, twisting in the air as she grasped shuriken and threw them towards Itachi. Itachi jumped back as the shuriken embedded into the grassy battlefield. Sakura landed on one hand before springing back onto her feet.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi had performed the hand signs before she could even blink, catching her unguarded. Sakura could feel the intense heat as she slammed her fists into the ground, creating a small crater. Sakura watched as the fire above her began to cease, feeling her hands slightly burned from the heat before she had barely saved herself.

Finally, the fire above her ceased, allowing her to jump out of the small crater. She noticed Leader-sama's bored expression as he watched them both. Sakura could feel Itachi's gaze boring into her as she brushed dirt of herself swiftly. "I expected more out of you, Uchiha." Sakura turned around, slightly frowning.

"Perhaps, you should actually try to fight instead of holding back. Holding back will only get you killed." Sakura stiffened at his words, slowly gathering chakra to her hands. She ran forward, carefully avoiding the crater's edge, and attempted to punch Itachi's face.

He stepped to one side and grabbed her wrist, smirking at her. Sakura flinched at his strong grip, trying to break the grip. Sakura grabbed a kunai with her free hand and tried to stab his arm that held her wrist. Itachi grabbed that wrist also before turning her around roughly. Itachi closed his eyes, sending a sickening chill down Sakura's spine.

Sakura desperately struggled to get free, but Itachi's grip was too strong. Sakura gathered chakra quickly into her foot before raising her leg and kicking Itachi's chest. She noticed him slightly grimace and heard a few ribs crack. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact she had finally caused him pain.

The smirk soon faded as Itachi's grip tightened on both of her wrists. Sakura pushed into his chest further with her foot, hearing another crack. She felt a wave of guilt surge through her entire body as she continued to injure Itachi. _Why does it have to be like this, Itachi?! Is this the only way to enter the Akatsuki? _

Itachi opened his eyes, Sakura instantly entranced by his Sharingan. The three tomo began to spin rapidly before Sakura was plunged into the world of Tsukuyomi. Sakura felt fear consume her as she tried to desperately break the special genjutsu.

Sakura tried to close her eyes as the darkness began to surround her, but found herself unable to. The image of Naruto formed in front of her, an expression of betrayal and fury etched across his face. "Naruto..?" Sakura paled, as he narrowed his eyes at her as she spoke.

"_Sakura_." Sakura paled when glared coldly at her with such intense hate. He had spoken her name venomously. Sakura dropped to her knees, feeling deep disappointment in herself. _I've failed…I've failed Naruto._

Sakura could only watch as Naruto neared her. Naruto punched her with such strength that she was sent spiraling deeper into darkness. "You are the reason we will all die, _Sakura_." Sakura hit the ground roughly, rolling onto her side limply. Tears threatened to fall. _I can't cry! I can't be weak!_

Sakura's vision blurred as she watched Tsunade appear in front of her. "Shishou…" Sakura whispered softly, trying to hide the horrifying image in front of her. Tsunade walked towards her slowly, eyes glazed with hate and anger. Tsunade dropped down to a crouch in front of Sakura.

"My own apprentice betrayed us all." Tsunade whispered brokenly, Sakura feeling another wave of guilt wash over her. "My own apprentice…has betrayed the Leaf Village…for Uchiha Itachi." Sakura could've sworn her heart at stopped at that. Sakura breathing hitched as she stared in disbelief at her former mentor.

"I did _not_betray the Leaf Village." Sakura growled, fury replacing fear in an instant. "Don't you _ever_accuse me of betraying my village!" Sakura struggled to her feet, anger sweeping over her like a tidal wave.

Emerald eyes narrowed as Tsunade disappeared, as Itachi appeared in front of her. "I did not betray my village for you, Uchiha!" Sakura glared coldly at him, forming hand signs. Itachi did not respond, just watched her amusedly.

Sakura enhanced her hands with chakra before charging towards Itachi. Itachi shook his head, smirking. "You never seem to learn anything do you, Haruno?" Itachi dodged her punches before grabbing her shoulders. Sakura merely smirked darkly, shocking Itachi.

Sakura gripped his arms with both hands before tightening her grip on his arms. Itachi slightly grimaced at the pressure on his arms, feeling his bones beginning to break. Sakura slammed the ground with her foot, making Itachi lose his footing, trying to balance himself.

Sakura disappeared out of sight, watching in amusement as Itachi carefully looked around for her. She appeared behind him, watching him as he turned his head slightly. Sakura stepped forward once and punched him with such force, that the entire world of Tsukuyomi began to shatter.

* * *

Sakura awoke from the world of Tsukuyomi, still trapped by Itachi's grip on her wrists. Sakura felt incredibly weak after the experience in his genjutsu world. Her strength was draining away quickly, and before she knew it, Itachi had her pinned against the ground, a kunai against her throat, ready to strike. 

Itachi glared at her with such hatred that she felt another terrifying chill consume her body. "Enough." Sakura resisted the urge to turn her head, for fear it would be the last thing she did. Emerald eyes never left the crimson gaze.

Itachi removed the kunai from her neck, before standing up and backing up a few feet. Sakura just continued to lay there, mostly in shock. "Haruno, you have passed." Sakura's gaze drifted over to Leader watching her in strange amusement. Sakura sat up slowly, feeling another wave of guilt wash over her. _I'm in the Akatsuki? _

Sakura's gaze snapped back to Itachi, gazing at him in pure horror. _Did he know…? _Sakura instantly felt dizzy at the thought, clutching her stomach with one hand in pain and overwhelming guilt. "You will need more training. That is why…" Leader-sama's gaze flickered to Itachi scornfully. "Itachi will be training you from now on."

Sakura's stomach lurched at the thought. Sakura's vision blurred as she fell back against the ground. Unconsciousness began to consume her as Leader's words sunk in. _I have betrayed Konoha. I'm sorry…Naruto. I didn't know what I was doing…_

* * *

Itachi continued to glare at the unconscious woman in front of him, feeling sickening comfort that Sakura had passed. Itachi glanced over at Leader, who silently ordered him to tend to Sakura. Anger rippled through Itachi, yet he obeyed and picked up Sakura. 

Leader disappeared in a blur, leaving only Itachi and Sakura. Itachi tried not to look at Sakura, but he couldn't help it anymore. Itachi glanced at her for a moment, noticing her peaceful expression, wishing he could for once be at peace also. He knew that day would never come. Only death waited for him, and he knew it.

Itachi carried Sakura through the hideout, until they got into the bedroom they shared. He carefully placed her on the bed, before stepping back a moment to gaze at her. She looked vulnerable and weak, so fragile. It was his doing, and yet he felt no guilt. He had killed uncountable amounts of foes, and had learned to simply ignore and shrug of the guilt.

He hadn't felt guilty when he killed almost all of his clan, so why should he feel guilty for something as small as this? The answer was he shouldn't, or that's what he kept telling himself. Of all the things to be guilty about, why did it have to be about injuring Sakura on purpose? Leader would've killed her without thought, if he would've gone any easier on her. He had fought her with ease, yet it didn't help calm him.

Itachi took off his cloak and sandals before crawling underneath the warm covers on the opposite side of the bed. Itachi faced the wall, instead of Sakura. Right now, he couldn't deal to look at her. Not in such a battered form. That _he_had put her in.

Frankly, it was his entire fault. He shouldn't have asked her to stay with him. Itachi knew the dangers they would face, and this was only the first of them. Why should she face the dangers that only the Akatsuki should? Crimson eyes narrowed as one thought entered his mind. _She_is _in the Akatsuki._

Itachi turned around to face Sakura, rolling onto his side as quietly as possible. Itachi slightly grimaced at the sight before him, watching Sakura's form breathe slowly, light. He could see bloodstains scattered all over her clothing, sighing wearily, he lifted a hand to her face.

Itachi's urge to caress her face, won him over. As he caressed her gently, he began to remember how soft the texture of her skin was. The kunoichi had captured his heart, surprising him that he actually had one all these years. Yet, no matter how much he may care for her, he absolutely had to unattach himself from her.

Sakura gave a weak whimper as he stopped caressing her, causing him to pull his hand away quickly. _So much for protecting her… _One part of him sneered, laughing in wicked amusement as Itachi watched Sakura groan from her pain in her sleep. _You shouldn't even need to protect her. That's the way it should be because she has _always_ wanted Sasuke. _

A strange emotion fueled him at that thought, clearly unknown to him. Sakura turned toward him, shivering. _She wouldn't have stayed if she wanted Sasuke. _He argued back, to the other side. _Perhaps, but she could always be using you. _Itachi cut off the thoughts, not wanting to hear anymore of such nonsense.

"…Itachi?" Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, asking drowsily for him. Every trace of Itachi's gentleness was gone in an instant, being replaced with his cold, hateful mask. Sakura looked groggily at him, noticing his closeness. Her eyes flew open with fear and confusion as she attempted to move away.

He saw her wince then stop momentarily to give him a confused glance, before carefully setting her head back on the pillow. Sakura shivered, burying her face into the pillow. Itachi merely turned around, back facing Sakura. He heard a small sigh come from her, before he closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come soon.

* * *

"Explain our mission again, Leader-sama?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the recent order of the mission. He never had wanted this mission, but what had to be done made complete sense. This was the last time they would check in with Leader about the mission before the left for Konoha. 

"Very well, Sasori-san." Leader agreed to his request, before turning to them. "You three shall infiltrate Konoha's walls and watch Orochimaru's actions from the shadows. I want a report from you, Sasori, every week on Orochimaru and his forces. Do not attack; you will be only spying on the village and nothing else. Is this understood?"

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the small meeting room. "Leave now. You are dismissed." Leader simply waved them off with a hand, watching them exit through the door.

"Everything shall come together sooner or later. Only a matter of time before we can move forward with my plan." Leader smirked evilly before also walking through the door into the darkness.

* * *

**Merry Late Christmas :S. My holiday was really busy, and I was trying to get this chapter up so many times, but at least I have it up now. What in the world, is that Leader planning, eh? Hopefully, everyone enjoyed the tiny ItaSaku fluff. More to come next chapter, and I'm sure everyone will enjoy it. :)**

**Please review, and thank you very much for reading thus far.**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**It will take a while to get the next chapter for Recovering Lost Memories up, guys. I'm terribly sorry, it may take just a week though, so that's good to hear. I'm trying to get the chapter up as soon as possible, but my computer and internet simply don't like me. **

**I really hope everyone has liked this story so far :\. I've noticed I'm getting a lot of hits of The Fight For Love since many people want to read that so they can get to read this, lol. :) **

**Anyways, what does everyone think of this story? Well, onto the story, since I don't want to waste this chapter just talking about the story hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shattered **

After only a few weeks of training, Sakura was definitely improving. Itachi and her had trained restlessly throughout the days until she could not continue. Yet, throughout the time, Itachi had grown more merciless and cold; covering Sakura in guilt with every time he glared at her. Had she done something to anger him?

Sakura couldn't possibly think of anything that she had done to anger him. Then again, she was training now with the said man in the clearing outside the hideout. She blocked his punch, parrying with a roundhouse kick to Itachi's stomach. He blocked her kick by bringing up his knee carefully before grabbing her leg firmly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously at Itachi, trying to free her leg while balancing on the other. She gathered chakra into one of her hands, thrusting the chakra enhanced hand right into Itachi's arm that held her leg. The punch hit it's mark, causing Itachi to growl in pain. Itachi released his grip and backed away to the other side of the clearing.

In unison, they both grabbed a kunai in one hand and sprang back at each other. Their movements were hard to detect, as they only appeared as blurs. The clank of the kunais hitting each other echoed throughout the clearing, becoming overlapped by another hit. They raced across the battlefield attacking and countering in black and red blurs with the hint of pink.

Sakura decided to take a risk as they raced towards one another, hitting yet again. Sakura blocked Itachi's attack by holding her kunai against his own. His strength was undeniably stronger than hers was, as she braced her legs from causing her to go back any further. Sakura bit her lip in frustration, watching Itachi smirk at her.

"Giving up already, Haruno?" Itachi mocked, his smirk growing darker. Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes dangerously, focusing her chakra into her free hand. Suddenly, Itachi sprang back and disappeared, appearing right behind her. During this time, Sakura, who was too dependant on the Itachi's kunai for balance, was falling forward with her hands out in front of herself to break the fall.

Instead of breaking her fall, she pushed off her feet until she was in a handstand, and then sprang off her hands into the air. Sakura twisted in the air so she was facing Itachi, throwing shuriken at his vital points. The shuriken were easily blocked with Itachi's kunai, the shuriken bouncing off onto the ground.

Sakura landed gracefully onto the ground, trying to calculate Itachi's next move. Itachi seemed to be doing the same thing to her, weighing the possibilities of her next movement. Sakura lunged forward, kunai still in hand, and tried to slice Itachi's shoulder. Itachi dodged to one side, attempting to kick her in the back while she was still turned.

Sakura spun around quickly, gripping the kunai tightly as she swung her arm around. Her free hand gripped Itachi's leg in a vice grip, while the kunai became imbedded in his right shoulder. Itachi growled softly in pain, while Sakura merely panted, avoiding his eyes.

Sakura used a chakra enhanced leg to knee Itachi in the stomach, but Itachi used one of his hands to stop the kick. Blood dripped down the side of his Akatsuki cloak from his injured shoulder onto the ground. Sakura felt a sickening comfort surge through her body at the thought of finally causing him pain. _He_ had caused her pain all this time, so it was only fair now.

She mentally shook her head at the thought. It wasn't his entire fault; it was partly hers for joining the Akatsuki and him. Now that she thought about it, she had caused herself this pain. Sakura really wanted to believe that, but her feelings said otherwise.

They stood in that pose for a few minutes, catching their breath. The silence was a comfort and a curse. Something they both wanted, yet didn't know the other one did. Itachi and Sakura stared at each other this entire time, before Itachi broke the silence. The kunai embedded in his right shoulder, had numbed his entire arm, allowing him only one arm for use.

He used his left hand to grip the wrist that held the kunai embedded in his shoulder before roughly taking it out. Sakura noticed his hateful gaze towards her, feeling that small guilty feeling began to consume her. The image of killing him herself raced across her mind, causing her to release her grip on him and spring back across the clearing.

The thought was only one of the many she had experienced throughout their first few days of training. It had only started out as injuring him enough to change him back into the kind, gentle Itachi until the image grew into Itachi dying by her bare hands. Why did she have such vile thoughts? Emerald eyes momentarily flickered towards the Sharingan wielder.

_Because…he's changed into a cold, merciless murderer that I thought, I had known._Sakura turned her head away, feeling utter disappointment in herself. _Or has he been this way all this time and I just didn't see it? _

"You should pay better attention to your opponent instead of day dreaming." Emerald eyes widened in shock as she was slammed onto the ground roughly, pinned down. Hateful glares were exchanged between crimson and emerald. Sakura noticed their position, with his body over hers.

Sakura looked away, disgusted by thoughts that had haunted ever since she had fallen in love with this man. Those thoughts were only for people who shouldn't have to hurt each other to survive. Sakura and Itachi would never be in 'love' because Itachi couldn't love anyone, and Sakura was beyond loving him at this point.

"Get the hell off of me, bastard." Sakura hissed, wanting him off of her as soon as possible. The feeling flowing through her was pure disgust and some unknown feelings that she didn't bother to look into. Itachi merely gave her a cruel smirk, sending terror down her spine.

"Make me, Haruno." Itachi bent his head down, near the shell of her ear. "I want to see your true power. I know you've been holding back your strength." He whispered softly, his words hitting Sakura like a blow because it was the truth. The _entire_ truth. He had seen through her disguise, through everything.

"W-We're not supposed to use o-our full strength against our comrades." Sakura argued, on the brink of panic. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her ear, and it sent an unknown chill down her spine. It made her feel sick, tainted, at such a feeling.

"You admit I'm a comrade now, do you?" Sakura felt him smirk at her response. Sakura shook her head desperately, trying to find a way to tune out his words.

"We're in the Akatsuki, what else could we possibly be?" Sakura's breathing hitched, as Itachi merely chuckled darkly. Sakura paled, frustration and fear merging one another.

"Haruno, stop holding back your power. It will only get you killed." Itachi merely commanded, ignoring her question.

"But-" Sakura began, but Itachi's good hand was placed over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I know you still care about my safety, even if you state you don't care what happens to me. I protect myself perfectly fine; I would be more worried about yourself." Sakura sensed a hint of worry in his voice, confusing her.

"Itachi…" Sakura breathed, slightly dazed at his explanation. "If what you state is true, then why can I injure you even though you say you can protect yourself perfectly fine?" Itachi remained silent; an uneasy silence fell upon them.

"Sakura," He whispered softly, sending a tingling sensation surging throughout her body as his velvety, smooth voice spoke her name. "I cannot use my full power on you without killing you." _Is he mocking me or simply telling me the truth as gently as he can?_Sakura wondered dazedly, turning her face towards him to gaze at him.

_I may always love you, Itachi, but don't you dare play with my emotions! _How could he change his attitude so quickly? From cold and ruthless, to soft and caring? The cold mask seemed to have melted away for the moment, wanting him to always be like this around her.

Despite her attempts to actually hate him, she still loved him deep down. It may have been the same way with Sasuke, but Itachi replaced him. Sakura really did want to be with Itachi with no violence or war, but that day, that minute, not even that second, would ever come. Reality in the world of shinobi was nothing _but_ war and violence, no peace and no happiness.

Sakura knew there was no going back, now that she was with the Akatsuki. Now that she was this far, she couldn't abandon her ninja way to keep Konoha safe, even if she had completely lost her ninja way. However much she tried to despise Itachi and the Akatsuki, she couldn't. That's why…

It was now or never, this was the last chance she could ever have alone with him like this. Itachi withdrew from the side of her face, to stare down at her. Their gazes locked for a few seconds before Sakura raised a hand cautiously towards his face. The time that it took to place her hand upon his cheek seemed like eternity.

Itachi didn't tense or anything, just continued to watch her emotionlessly. The texture of his skin was soft and smooth, surprisingly warm. Sakura felt his hand over her mouth beginning to relax and slip away, slipping around her shoulders gently. Sakura sat up, their faces mere inches from each other. _Just let this moment last… _

That was the last thought before Sakura closed the space between them, kissing him gently.

* * *

Itachi's body went rigid at feeling, his mind elsewhere. All thoughts of Sakura seemed to drown out his logical thinking as he returned the kiss without interruptions. They both closed their eyes from the blissful feeling they both felt. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, reveling in the feeling.

It took a few seconds before Itachi realized what exactly he was doing. The plan to separate them seemed to ring his head, as he continued to kiss Sakura. Itachi could not afford to put her in danger, or the Akatsuki for that matter. Itachi immediately broke the kiss, crimson flaring.

Emerald eyes opened, deeply troubled once more. Itachi felt a small guilty feeling, but brushed it aside quickly. Sakura dropped her arms, her head dropping in shame and mostly from great disappointment. Itachi stood up and stalked off, leaving Sakura to her thoughts, not caring anymore.

_Everything I do just for her is always ruined by something, including my incredibly stupid actions. _Itachi thought, clenching his fists from inside his cloak sleeves. _This only proves my goal to be worthy in the end._

* * *

Sakura watched Itachi's figure begin to fade away from her view. Her anger towards him only increased along with a different feeling. Anger? Hatred? What could it possibly be?

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she immediately stood up, ignoring the pain. _I've had enough of this place; I have to get away for just a little while._**Hopefully, forever huh? **Sakura could feel some feeling…She couldn't name it, but she knew it may be the answer to her problems.

"What the hell happened to you, huh? Why even train me, if you don't even care if I die or not?!" Sakura screamed at Itachi's fading figure, feeling the urge to simply walk right back to Konoha.

Itachi didn't respond at all, just completely faded away into the building. She looked around the clearing, noticing the sun was beginning to set. Sakura raced into the forest surrounding the clearing and the hideout, hoping to find one peaceful place. Anywhere, anywhere but near Itachi and the Akatsuki.

Sakura didn't seem to notice exactly where she was running nor did she really seem to care much anymore. After a while, she was forced to stop by a strange pain of sickness that shook her entire body. She dropped to her knees, her back falling against one of the trunks of the surrounding trees of the forest.

_Why do I even still care for him? After all, he just seems to think of me as a burden. _Emerald eyes narrowed slightly from that last thought. _Just proves yet again, I'm not supposed to be a shinobi. I am a burden to _everyoneSakura close her eyes, trying not to think about it, but it couldn't be stopped.

"Sasuke and Itachi both think I'm a burden, huh?" She whispered softly, leaning her head against the tree trunk. "I wonder if I was always a burden…" _Especially to the people I really wanted to protect. _

Memories from all the times that she needed protection seemed to flow through her mind at the same time at that point.

_The time when Sasuke and Naruto really needed me in the Forest of Death._

_In Orochimaru's hideout, where Naruto really needed me._

_Even with a weakling such as Zabuza!_

A shadow appeared in front of her, startling Sakura. "How long do you plan taking pity on yourself?" Sakura merely glared at the person standing in front of her.

"Leader-sama, I'm not-"

"Do not lie to me, Sakura-san." He glared coldly back, sending a terror-filled shiver down her spine. "Just because you are weak, does not mean you stop fighting regardless of your lack of strength and power."

Sakura nodded, not really listening to his wisdom. "I understand." She merely whispered, gaze drifting to a lone leaf blowing gently with the wind across the ground.

"Sakura-san, I am not going to waste precious time lecturing you. The only reason I came here was to inform you of what has happened to your former village." Leader glanced at the leaf, she had been watching. Sakura's eyes had widened, her fists instinctively clenching.

"I am loyal to my village. I have no abandoned them!" Sakura shakingly stood up, and glared evenly at Leader.

"If you join the Akatsuki just as Itachi did, you are automatically betraying your village. You may have left for a good purpose, but you have abandoned that purpose, haven't you?" Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but all she would be doing is denying the truth.

"Do you see this headband?" Sakura pointed to the leaf headband tied around her arm. The leaf village symbol was not slashed at all, thus declaring she was still loyal. "I am loyal to my village, and nothing you say is going to change that."

"Must I really explain everything to you, Haruno?" Leader replied scathingly, Sakura flinched slightly. "You are deemed a missing-nin once you have left your village without an order by the kage of that village. You left for another missing-nin alone, correct?" Sakura nodded slowly, finally seeing the truth. "Where is that missing-nin now, Sakura-san?"

"Anywhere but the Leaf village…" Sakura knew she had lost this battle. Leader chuckled darkly at her response. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what seemed so funny.

"Well, Sakura-san, Uchiha Sasuke is currently in the Leaf Village." Sakura looked at him blankly before smiling at Leader. _He's back?! He went back to the village! _

"I have completed my goal then." Sakura merely whispered, more to herself. _Except, I am not there. I am here, with the Akatsuki. _

"Perhaps, but how would you describe your fulfilled goal to be like?" Leader-sama asked, watching her intently.

"I would want Naruto to be happy with Sasuke's return. One teammate of Team 7 to finally return after all these years…" Sakura could see the image in her mind. Naruto and Sasuke calling each other stupid names while Kakashi would still being reading that ridiculous porn book. Ino and the rest of the original genin would all be watching the great reunion with warm smiles upon all of their faces. Even Tsunade and the rest of the council would be watching, with a small glow of warmth in each one of their eyes.

"Sakura-san, your goal was not fulfilled." Leader-sama said nonchalantly, noticing her confusion. "The Leaf Village is falling. Its once strong walls are crumbling because Orochimaru has invaded Konoha for the last three weeks." Sakura's breathing hitched, feeling a small fear inside her beginning to spread throughout her.

"Sasuke isn't helping…" Sakura whispered, desperately wishing it were true. "He didn't go back to Orochimaru! Sasuke is with the rest of Konoha's forces that are defending the village!" Sakura's voice grew louder as she began to scream.

"Sasuke is helping Orochimaru destroy Konoha for once and for all. Konoha's forces have prevailed for the meanwhile, but who's to say that they will actually win this time?" Leader watched as Sakura walked towards him, with her head lowered. Sakura's fists were clenched tightly, showing her anger.

"Sasuke would do no such thing! You're lying!" Sakura gripped Leader's cloak in a vice grip, Sakura's flashed deep emerald briefly.

"I do not lie, Haruno. Uchiha Sasuke has indeed chosen the road to betrayal permanently, deciding to grind his former village into nothing but dust." Sakura grip loosened slightly, not enough to permit him much mobility. "I have sent Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame to spy momentarily until I decide the time is right for action."

Suddenly, Sakura threw a punch towards Leader, but was caught by one of his hands. Sakura flinched from his own tight grip on her wrist, letting out a growl of frustration when he twisted her wrist enough to completely hold her arm behind her back. "Let me go to Konoha!" Leader forced Sakura to release her grip on the cloak, before tightening his grip on her caught wrist.

"No." He replied, placing a hand around Sakura's neck. Sakura was on the edge, and he knew that. Everything was going according to plan, and he would see that everything would go smoothly. Sakura was the key, the key to his own world domination.

"I have to-" Sakura stopped herself, biting her lip from saying something that would ruin everything that she had worked for so far.

"You have to _what_?" Leader smirked, aware of her sudden pause. He shook her roughly, causing her to cough due to the pressure on her neck.

"I have to…save my village from Orochimaru!" _I have to save my village…I have to protect my friends! I will not allow them to die while I do nothing! _Sakura used her free hand to grab a kunai before swinging her arm around to embed the kunai deep within Leader's stomach. The mark hit, Leader gasping in pain before letting go of her neck and wrist.

Sakura regained her breath briefly, backing away from Leader. Pain shot through her body, causing her to lose focus on Leader. "You are very stubborn, child. How many times must I repeat, that you have betrayed the village since you have joined the Akatsuki and left Konoha?" Leader's voice was deadly calm. "You had the choice of simply returning to Konoha, but that would only permit you to reveal our secrets, wouldn't it?"

"What was the real reason that you joined the Akatsuki, hmm?" Leader's eyes flashed with a knowing look. _No! He's known all along I only joined the Akatsuki to…_

"I joined for my own reasons. They are none of y-your concern." Sakura retorted fiercely, even though her vision blurred. "My reasons are mine alone. You have no need, only the desire, to know them." Sakura dropped to her knees from the pain overtaking her body.

"I already know your reasons, Haruno. I simply wanted to know, if you even know what they are." Leader replied mockingly, loving the fact, he was messing with her thoughts.

"LET ME GO TO KONOHA!" Sakura ignored his attempts to mess with her mentality, only two thoughts ran across her mind.

"I will not allow yourself to protect your former village. Your loyalties are with the Akatsuki and no one else. Until I am convinced that you have realized this, you will not be going to Konoha." Sakura opened her mouth to retort something, but she felt his chakra signature disappear.

He reappeared behind her before she could sense him, and pressed one of pressure points. Sakura's eyes widened, before closing. The two thoughts were fading away along with her consciousness.

_Please let them all be okay…_

_Itachi…why weren't you here to save me now?_

Before Sakura could even hit the ground, she was already gone.

* * *

Leader resisted the urge to sigh, when Sasori dropped down from the trees above him. "Leader-sama, I have a report of the invasion so far." Sasori calmly reported, eyes drifting to the fallen kunoichi.

"What has happened thus far?"

"Konoha's forces are beginning to crumble…but only because the Hokage is not there. Apparently, the 6th Hokage is on a mission to retrieve Haruno Sakura with several other remarkable shinobi with him. From what we have gathered, no one has any idea when he will return." Sasori reported smoothly, cautiously watching Leader's reaction.

Leader merely nodded, turning towards the unconscious woman. "I see…Konoha is falling without it's Hokage there to protect them. Is he that obsessed on reuniting his former team?" Leader turned his head slightly to Sasori, nodding again. "You may begin your attack. Kill Orochimaru and his forces if they should come across your path, but keep the Kyuubi alive if he should return. I do not care you kill as long as you keep the Kyuubi alive along with that Uchiha boy."

"Very well, sir." Sasori blinked, beginning to back away. Sasori turned around, stopping in his place. "What do you plan to do with the girl?"

"You will see very soon, Sasori-san. In only a few days, everything will be revealed." Leader smirked darkly, picking up the girl with ease. Instead of responding, Sasori disappeared in a blur.

"I see…I will be waiting for further orders in Konoha." Sasori's voice echoed throughout the forest, before fading away.

Leader began walking back with the girl, one thought racing across his mind._My dear Sakura, you will be the key to everything that is to be revealed. Too bad you won't see why until the very end._

* * *

Forest surrounding the traveling group of shinobi was growing darker by the minute, leaving the group in complete darkness. They walked silently, everyone aware that their leader was dragging behind.

"Well, only a day's journey away from the village…" The only girl of the group replied, desperately trying to get someone to talk.

"Yeah…yet we didn't complete our mission, Ino." The man beside her whispered softly back. The said girl looked away, stopping herself from a stinging retort. _Where is Sakura? Why can't we find her? _

"We searched for at least two months. There is no way we could find her now." The man on the other side commented carefully, aware their leader might hear them.

"Shikamaru, it's best we keep quiet about this delicate situation. I would have thought you would've known." A voice suggested from behind him, surprising Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned his head slightly, nodding in understanding.

"I can see that, Kakashi, but I am very close to giving up on this mission." Shikamaru replied, turning back to face where he was walking. "Normally, I would understand, but we have to return to the village as soon as possible. We haven't even received a report on what's happened while we were away."

"That's right; we have to think about the village before…" The first man paused, refusing to say what.

"Say it, Neji. It's the village before bringing Sakura back, isn't it?" The leader growled fiercely from behind his teammates. They looked back at their leader, the Hokage, with shocked gazes. "I'm never giving up on her or Sasuke. They will come back, I'm sure of it!"

"Naruto, how do you know-" Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto shot him a pitiful glare.

"She hasn't betrayed her village, Shikamaru! She wouldn't do that! She will return…" _Please…Sakura…Sasuke…I need all of team 7 with me. _Naruto adjusted his headband unconsciously, resisting the urge to cry. Silence fell onto the group.

"Enough, let's just get back to the village." Kakashi remarked, carefully keeping his visible eye on Naruto.

"…" Naruto didn't reply, just walked forward, dragging his feet as he walked. _Please, Sakura. I need Team 7. I want all my teammates with me, not just Kakashi. Team 7 isn't the same with just Kakashi and me. _

Naruto was aware of his teammates' worried looks on him; he just chose to ignore them.

_Sakura, Sasuke, I don't want Team 7 anymore shattered then it is. I want us to be joined together again. Please…_

* * *

**Finally, another chapter is up! Now onto a chapter for Recovering Lost Memories. So bye bye for now! Hoped everyone liked the chapter :). **

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	6. Chapter 6: Distance

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**Well, I am very glad to have finally broken the writer's block for Recovering Lost Memories, and am even more inspired with my stories after reading the most recent manga chapter for Naruto Shippuden :). **

**I have great news, everyone! I am sure this entire story will probably be completed in 1-2 months! Yay! Recovering Lost Memories is expected to be done in maybe a few weeks. **

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Distance**

Itachi sat on a chair in the corner of the room, watching the unconsciousness woman with a look of disgust on his face. _What the hell was she thinking when she stood up to Leader? What could've made her do such a stupid action? _Itachi merely sighed, adjusting his position in the chair.

Itachi was currently sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a lazy position with arms crossed against his chest while Sakura was sprawled over the bed. Sakura murmured something inaudible, which he didn't bother to listen to anymore. Sakura had the habit of whispering something while she slept, something that had to do with her dreaming. Itachi paid no attention at first, but his interest rose when Sakura had whispered, "Invasion…"

That was only a day or two ago after Leader had returned Sakura from outside, not bothering to explain why she was in such a pitiful state. Itachi was sure something had happened, but he couldn't figure it out. _An invasion? _That only left more questions to mess with.

Who was invading what? Where? Mostly, why? Itachi closed his eyes, attempting to block out the rather annoying questions with no avail._How would Sakura know of such a thing? _Itachi opened his eyes slowly, gazing back at the woman on the bed. _Could she possibly be involved with such a thing?_

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice softly whispered, making Itachi stand up and walk over to the bed. _Sasuke?_Crimson narrowed dangerously, focusing on the worried expression on her sleeping face.

"Are you planning something, Sakura?" Itachi murmured aloud, moving some of pink bangs out of her face gently. Sakura groaned softly as her form shivered slightly. _Even if she has improved over the weeks, I don't think she could be strong enough. _Itachi gazed at her sleeping form with a sigh.

Itachi kissed her forehead softly before backing away slowly to look at her face. Even through the worry across her features, he could see some peacefulness if he looked hard enough. He sighed in frustration, making his way back to the chair.

_Even if I do separate myself from her, why do I feel as if my weakness is growing stronger?_

* * *

"Haruno…it's been two days. I think you are well enough now to get up." Sakura felt something shake her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. Sakura groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet. Sakura could feel her wounds stinging a bit, but nothing too serious. She was too drowsy to remember why to get up in the first place. All she wanted to do was to sleep.

She faintly realized a hand was on her shoulder, firmly grasping it in an attempt to wake her. "Haruno…Get up now." Sakura could hear the ring of authority in it, sending a slight chill down her spine. She cracked open one eye a fraction to see Itachi standing next to her, his hand still on her shoulder. She sighed, opening both eyes.

All of her memories of only a few days ago were coming slowly back to her. Her eyes narrowed, remembering the news of the invasion in Konoha. She smacked his hand away, ignoring the stinging in her hand as she turned away from him. "Why should I?" She replied dryly, feeling the pain beginning to throb where Leader had punched her. Sakura flinched slightly, trying to ignore it.

"We have training today." Itachi blandly stated, placing his hand back on her shoulder more firmly. "Just because you are injured, does not mean you are free from training." Itachi explained emotionlessly, turning her back towards him effortlessly. Sakura glared at him, which he casually ignored.

"I have no reason to train anymore." Sakura murmured softly, her eyes drifting away from his. Sakura resisted the urge to flinch when she remembered what Leader had told her.

_I will not allow yourself to protect your former village. Your loyalties are with the Akatsuki and no one else. Until I am convinced that you have realized this, you will not be going to Konoha._

Itachi grasped her chin firmly yet softly. "I will not be held responsible if you choose to continue to live like such a pathetic kunoichi. Leader asked me to train you, but if you choose not to… You can lose whatever hope you ever had of becoming stronger." Emerald met crimson briefly, before darting away.

Itachi released his grip on her, straightening up. "I've already lost hope…" Sakura muttered under her breath, unaware he had still heard her.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura could feel her blood boil when Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "I guess your potential is a waste then." Itachi turned his back on her, but not walking away. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him in frustration. "Possibly, you never had potential to begin with. I never really believed in your skills, but seeing you act like such a child…"

Sakura surged out of her bed, ignoring the throbbing pain coursing throughout her body. With the little chakra she had, she turned him around forcibly. Dull surprise flickered across Itachi's gaze as she grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall. Sakura glared at him coldly, feeling hate beginning to grow.

Itachi let out a low chuckle, smirking at her. "Do you actually think you can kill me, Haruno?" Itachi shook his head. Sakura tightened her grip, drawing her free fist back. Itachi stared at her, waiting.

Silence filled the room as Sakura stared back at him, uncertainty flashing dimly in her emerald eyes. Sakura's drawn back fist dropped to her side, her grip on his neck loosening. Emerald narrowed, not bothering to look up at crimson.

Itachi continued to watch, saying nothing. _I can't hurt you...yet; you have hurt me so, so much. _Sakura backed away, feeling pain and hurt return to full strength. She resisted the urge to fall to her knees from the pain, instead gritting her teeth.

Itachi stepped away from the wall, his figure looming over hers. "Your emotions make you weak, Haruno. I wonder why you even try." Itachi's gaze flickered with disgust. Sakura felt a hand clasp around her neck before she could even blink. She was thrown into the wall roughly, his hand tightening until she coughed out for the lack of oxygen.

"I could easily kill you." Itachi stated emotionlessly, all source of emotions instantly gone. Sakura kept her hands at her side instead of trying to pry his hand off her. This did surprise him, but he didn't show it. Itachi cocked his head to one side slightly. "Are you that eager to die?"

Sakura blinked at him, saying nothing. Itachi's gaze drifted to her headband. "What would your village think?" Itachi whispered lowly, "They would think you finally gave up on everything…" Sakura flinched; her eyes seemed to stare right past him, unfocused.

Suddenly, emerald eyes narrowed, focused back on Itachi. Sakura brought up her knee to his chest, making him release his grip. He growled as she pushed him back with her foot. "I'm not giving up, Uchiha." Sakura spat out, emerald hardening. "Don't you _ever_say I gave up on my village!" Sakura gritted out, grabbing a kunai and lunging forward.

_I almost gave up…_ Sakura thought dully, cursing herself. _I can't let my village fall… _Itachi recovered quickly, grabbing his own kunai. They exchanged a few hits, as Itachi remained silent. _I will not allow my village… to fall without me! _

Sakura blocked Itachi's attack by grabbing his wrist with her free hand. Itachi withdrew another kunai with his other hand and sliced her shoulder. Sakura hissed out in pain, hearing the cloth rip and felt the blood drip down her shoulder. "You would actually protect a village that has given up on you?" Itachi's voice rang with mild curiousity.

Sakura tightened her grip on his wrist, causing Itachi to release the kunai onto the floor. Emerald clashed with crimson, both never leaving each other. The kunai clattered to the floor as the sound echoed around the room. "We don't know they have given up on me, now do we?" Sakura retorted scathingly, using one of her feet to kick Itachi in the stomach. He growled out in pain, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"That may be true…but how long has it been since you last saw them attempt to rescue you?" Itachi responded without hesitation. Sakura ignored the question altogether, refusing to lose to him now. Itachi pointed his kunai at her, shaking his head.

"I haven't heard you talk about them in quite a while either." Itachi blinked, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Why should I talk with you when you don't care?" Sakura replied, pushing him away as she released her grip on his wrist. Sakura shot forward, disappearing before he could block her. Her kunai stabbed him in the same shoulder that was injured only a few days ago, almost hitting the same spot. While the kunai dug deeper into his skin, she pushed him down onto the floor with a chakra enhanced foot.

Sakura removed her fit, crouching down beside him with the kunai still in his shoulder. He merely looked at her with a bored gaze. Sakura grasped another kunai with her free hand, instantly placing it against Itachi's neck. Itachi's gaze flickered momentarily towards her, as if daring her to do it.

Silence filled the room once again. "Enough. Haruno, enough." Sakura turned around in shock to see Leader's eyes narrowed in disappointment. She placed the kunais back into her holster, then back away without looking at Itachi in the process.

"I thought I said that your loyalties were with the Akatsuki alone." Leader shook his head in disgust, his eyes still narrowed. Sakura flinched, looking away from Leader and Itachi. She hugged herself, not bothering to look at either of them.

"You have trouble understanding that you are in the Akatsuki." Leader continued, stepping closer to them both. Itachi stood up, brushing himself off briefly. "Besides, Haruno, we can't just let you run off to save the village you betrayed…now can we?" Sakura bit her lip, her eyes closing from the growing pain.

"…Save the village, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked quietly, his voice emotionless. Leader turned his head toward Itachi, resisting the urge to smirk.

"Yes, Itachi. The Leaf village is falling right now. Didn't she tell you yet?"

* * *

Itachi blinked, remaining quiet. He shook his head, crimson gazing at Sakura's shaking body. He could hear the tears drops dripping onto the floor. Sakura was trying to hide her pain, but everyone in the room could hear her small sniffs. More tears dropped onto the floor, echoing around the room.

"The Leaf village will fall. We only need the Kyuubi so there is no reason to keep the village from crumbling to nothing." Leader folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the words to sink in. Sakura paused for a moment, aware of two pairs of eyes on her.

Crimson narrowed slightly, faintly feeling betrayal. _She chose not to tell me? _Itachi blinked, already knowing the answer. This only meant that his plan was working. If Sakura did not tell him of an invasion, it only meant they were really separating as he had planned.

His eyelids dropped more, feeling a twinge of regret. Sakura's trembling form returned to his vision as she tried to wipe the tears away. Itachi glanced at Leader who's face was emotionless, then back at Sakura. He resisted the urge to sigh. _Everything_is_ going to plan… _

"I will not allow m-my village to fall." Sakura murmured with a voice choked by tears. Itachi lowered his head slightly, his gaze focusing on the back of her head.

"How do you propose to do that?" Leader asked nonchalantly, with a hint of interest. Sakura turned around to face Leader, a hint of determination among her features. Itachi could see her fists clenched and tears ceasing to fall.

"Anything that is necessary." Sakura said her voice stronger than it was a few minutes ago. _Anything? She couldn't possibly… _

_"I'll give you…anything you want if you just leave the village and people w-who live in it, a-alone." She tried to have a steady voice but she was still sobbing._

Itachi remembered the last day Sakura had seen the village. She really would give anything to save her village, which showed her loyalty…or just stupidity. _Despite everything, she remains loyal to her village even if Leader demands that she serves the Akatsuki alone. _

"Really? Anything, Haruno?" Leader shook his head in disbelief. "You would give anything just to protect a pathetic village that has probably given up on you?"

There was no hesitation to her answer, "Yes, I would do anything to save my village…" Sakura spoke louder, her voice clearer. "…And they are not pathetic…you just wait and see." Sakura added, her voice lowered with her emerald eyes flashing a threat.

Leader was unfazed by her little rant. "Fine. Go to Konoha. Just try to save them. As far as I know, the village could have already been destroyed." Leader shrugged, turning around to leave the room.

Sakura's gaze hardened and her body went rigid. "Why are you letting me go, Leader-sama?" Leader continued to walk towards the door with no response towards her question. Itachi noticed Sakura's body tensing, ready to run after him. Leader stopped as he gripped the doorknob.

"You wouldn't be too cooperative if I wouldn't let you go to save that pathetic village." Leader explained, his voice filled with annoyance. He turned the doorknob as he continued, "Besides…I don't think a few people would be too thrilled to hear Haruno Sakura is dead because she annoyed and begged me." Leader turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes emotionless.

"I suggest you do not bother me anymore, Haruno. I have no more patience for the time you have wasted with your pitiful begging." Leader warned her darkly, his voice still filled with annoyance. Leader turned to Itachi, his eyes boring into crimson. "You will go along with her to make sure she doesn't betray us." Leader ordered with his voice ringing with authority.

Itachi nodded in understanding, crimson glancing sideways towards Sakura. Leader turned around, muttering, "We will talk about my end of the promise…Just go before I change my mind." With that, Leader disappeared through the adjacent door before Sakura or Itachi could say anything else.

Silence filled the room after Leader left, Sakura enjoying every bit of it. She wanted nothing more than silence now so she could plan on saving the village. Sakura didn't even glance at Itachi. All she knew was that she wanted to be back with her real family. The ones she had always loved and cared for.

Sakura searched the room for her Akatsuki cloak. Emerald gaze swept across the room, finally finding it spread across the bed. She walked towards the bed and grabbed it before slipping it on without another thought. _Who would have thought I would ever be comfortable enough to wear this Akatsuki cloak… _She resisted the urge to glance at Itachi as she turned around, swiftly heading towards the door without looking back to see if he would follow.

_Sakura blinked at the cloak in front of her, shock not yet registering. "Well, are you going to take it?" Itachi murmured, still holding the familiar Akatsuki cloak in front of her. Sakura blinked again then grabbed it after much hesitation. Itachi's hand lowered to his side as he watched her nonchalantly as she put on the cloak with shock still etched across her features. _

_Sakura opened her mouth, but then closed it again, her mouth not yet ready to form words. Itachi shook his head as to say 'whatever' then started to walk out of their room in the hideout. Sakura stood there, all thoughts running across her mind in a wild spree. Sakura wanted to say so many things…but she remained silent. _

_Itachi opened the door and left the room, shutting the door quietly. Sakura stared at the door, then closed her eyes._

Thank you… _Sakura smiled bitterly remembering those were the same words the younger Uchiha said before he left… Sakura pushed the thought away, focusing on the task at hand. She shook her head and started buttoning up the cloak._

* * *

Sakura ran across the forest floor with great speed, despite her injuries. She wanted nothing but to run away from all the conflicts and problems that faced her, but that wasn't a possible now was it? Itachi ran beside her at equal speed, never glancing at her.

The silence between may have unbearable once, but now it was appreciated and comforting. Sakura didn't glance at Itachi; she just kept running with only subject on her mind.

_Mission: Save Konoha _

_…from a once loved teammate._

Sakura hid her frown from Itachi, feeling the growing fear of Konoha falling. She had no doubt in her mind that her former village was falling, but she really didn't want to think about it. All her life, she always wanted to see the Hidden Leaf Village flourishing, not dying.

She sighed softly, feeling guilt and regret fill her once more. _The only reason Konoha is dying now...is because I left it. I joined the Akatsuki to save them, but I can see now that was a foolish mistake. _Sakura stole a glance at Itachi, who briefly returned the glance before looking away.

_For all I know, Konoha hates me just like Itachi does. _Sakura slowed a bit, allowing herself to follow Itachi. Her gaze focused on the back of his head, feeling the regret flare. She had always been aware of the growing distance between herself and Itachi, but now it was a normal fact of life. Even if it was normal, it still hurt all the same.

_I don't care if he hates me, I still love him no matter how much I try not to! _Sakura clenched her fists, nails biting into her palms. She bit her lip in frustration, her vision blurring slightly.

_I can only hope that the distance between my village and me hasn't grown too much..._

Sakura could feel the tears begin to sting as she horrifying realized something that could affect the whole mission.

_If the distance has grown too much...I fear that my own life, the life I will put on the line only for them, will be in danger._

* * *

-sighs- That had to be one of the shortest chapters for this story thus far. Oh well, more for next chapter :) Anyways, despite having no time and a small writer's block, I got this chapter up. The next one will prove to be one of the most entertaining ones to write…and hopefully, to read. 

I hope that everyone likes this chapter even if it was short and boring. (That's my opinion, anyways.) Please review, and thank you very much for reading. :)

I'm off to work on the next chapter for Recovering Lost Memories! See you later!

SharinganAnbuSakura


	7. Chapter 7: Return of Hope and Light

**Why Do You Fight For Love? **

**Hey everyone! Good news! First, Recovering Lost Memories has been completed and now I will be able to update this story more frequently. Second, this story will be completed in about…1-2 months. The third and last thing is that more stories coming your way! **

**I'll start the other stories when I'm on the few last chapters with ****Why Do You Fight For Love?**** You can look at my profile if you want details. It will explain as much as I can possibly give away before I begin posting the stories! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Really wish I did right now…) :(**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Return of Hope and Light**

"…" Sasuke stared silently at the village gate, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. He felt as if his sharp eyes had betrayed him, but he knew that was not true. He felt his hand clenched tightly, his nails biting into his palm until they lightly bled.

"Old friends, Sasuke-kun?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to see Orochimaru smirking darkly. Sasuke couldn't help it, but he felt a cold chill wash over him. His crimson gaze fell upon the gate again, his eyes squinting in distaste. They couldn't be here…They were supposed to be dead…

An explosion occurred near the group, every one of them escaping the blast in different directions. Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, attempting to see two particular shinobi. They sprang out of the dark, foggy smoke and jumped onto opposite roofs. _They were lost…but…they are here now._

Sasuke shook off Orochimaru's hand and edged closer to the window. "They failed their mission of retrieving Sakura-chan, have they?" Orochimaru commented nonchalantly, watching the ruined village below with satisfaction. "I wonder how they will cope when they learn their precious village is crumbling to the core…"

"They will fight us." Sasuke replied without hesitation. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's answer. "Naruto will not give up. It's only in his nature."

Orochimaru watched the Kyuubi boy avoid a barrage of kunais from one sound ninja. From their distance, they could observe the village and all that happened. Red chakra could be seen encasing Naruto and they could hear his roaring. Kakashi stood beside him, watching the burning houses and scattered motionless bodies among the streets.

"We shall see, Sasuke-kun. This battle is far from over. Naruto's determined will cannot hold out forever…and when Sakura arrives…" Orochimaru's smirk grew bigger and crueler. "...The real fun will begin."

* * *

Sakura watched dark, storm clouds blowing in softly towards the Hidden Leaf Village. _Less than a mile away…_ Sakura could feel sick anxiety flowing through her veins when she could see the giant, ominous cracks spread all over the village walls. She sped up her pace, reaching the cracked walls in less than a minute. Her hand shook as she placed a hand against the once protective wall. Rumbling shook her hand, as the cracks grew bigger.

It was evident the Leaf Village was falling. Crumbling. Sakura could feel her blood boil with frustration and anger. Thoughts of torturing Sasuke and Orochimaru flooded her mind. Nothing seemed cruel enough to avenge her ruined village.

She could feel Itachi's impassive gaze on her as she shook with clenched fists. All she wanted now…was revenge. Nothing but revenge. She didn't care if Sasuke was her teammate anymore only that he paid for what he had done.

Sakura turned around abruptly and sprinted towards the village gate without a glance back at Itachi or the crumbling wall. _They will pay…All of them…Every single last one of them will pay! _She could feel her own hatred coming off her in giant waves.

As she reached the gate, she could see the damage that the village had endured. Emerald swept over all the scattered bloodied weapons, the burning buildings, and all the cold, motionless bodies lying in awkward positions all over the streets. Unexpected pain and guilt struck her heart in one giant blow, as she gazed at the scene in front of her.

Itachi stood next to her indifferently, his crimson gaze observing her in silence. His body was relaxed, almost liked he was enjoying this. It irked her in many ways that he could possibly get any pleasure out of watching his former village destroyed. Sakura spun towards him, and he blinked at her emotionlessly.

"Is it amusing that your village is falling, Itachi?!" Sakura growled furiously, glaring at him. Itachi merely stared at her in cold amusement. "You do, don't you?" Sakura threw a punch at his face, which he effortlessly caught.

"Why haven't you given up on this village?" Itachi asked in a disgusted tone as Sakura struggled out of his grip. Sakura stared at Itachi in disbelief as her lips trembled in speechlessness. Itachi raised an eyebrow as his gaze lifted above them.

Sakura could feel her emotions about ready to unleash. Every emotion that she had kept inside her for so long… All her fears and weaknesses, and her anger and frustration… She had tried so hard to keep it inside, but today all those walls she had put up to prevent such a terrible event, were crumbling like the village.

"W-What happened to you?" Sakura shouted, her emerald eyes shining with genuine hurt. "Why-" Without warning, she felt Itachi grab her arm and fling her into the main street of the village. She heard an explosion behind her as she turned her head in midair to see smoke rising where Itachi and her previously stood. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet.

Sakura stared at the rising smoke before she felt pain shoot through her shoulder. A kunai sailed past her, grazing her arm. Her hand immediately clasped over her shoulder, feeling a small amount of blood drip down her arm. "Why, hello, Sakura-chan. Long time no see."

* * *

Emerald widened in sickening shock as Sakura turned her head towards the voice that spoke. Round rimmed glasses flashed briefly from the lightning that struck across the sky above them; the man's features showing nothing but wicked amusement. Sakura smiled bitterly, as she turned herself to face him. "Yes…It has been a long time, Kabuto…Mind telling me where Sasuke is?"

Kabuto shook his head in disbelief as he grabbed a kunai from his weapons holster. "After all this time, you are _still_ obsessed with him?" Kabuto twirled the kunai around his index finger skillfully, his gaze still on Sakura. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh. _Why does everyone think I'm in love with Sasuke? _

"After all this time, you actually believe that?" Sakura shot back, carefully watching the kunai that Kabuto continued to twirl. Kabuto caught the kunai, his hand clasping onto the handle. He used his free hand to scratch his cheek briefly, looking slightly displeased.

"I think after all that's happened between you and Itachi…It's quite possible." Kabuto smirked with a knowing look on his face. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Sakura-chan. You would be surprised what I've learned about you." Sakura took one step back, her face growing slightly pale.

"Who-"

"There's no need to know such things at this time." Sakura watched several sound-nin rush past Kabuto. They were heading towards the gate, but before they could get past her, Sakura unsheathed her katana and blocked their way. They shot her death glares, which she returned. _No one who has helped destroy this village will leave her alive…_

"Where are you guys going? I thought you wanted to destroy Konoha." Before they could blink Sakura's form blurred until it disappeared before their eyes. Kabuto sighed as all of the sound shinobi dropped to the ground with large slashes across the chest. Blood gushed out from their wounds, all of the ninja motionless, dead.

Kabuto remained motionless as he felt Sakura appear behind him. She held her bloodied katana against his neck, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't have time to kill you right now, Kabuto. I have many other things more important than you to deal with…" Sakura pressed the blade into his neck, leaving a faint mark in the skin.

"Tell me, Sakura…How do you intend to save this village when they think you have betrayed them?" His eyes gazed thoughtfully at the black sleeve with the small design of red clouds bordered with white. Sakura did not release her grip on the katana. Kabuto could feel blood trickle down his neck from the cut.

Kabuto did not struggle when Sakura increased her pressure on the katana. "I did what I had to do… This battle is not over yet!" Sakura whispered faintly, her voice lowering. Before she could blink, Kabuto's hand glowed brightly with chakra. Sakura cursed as she dodged too late.

His medical chakra enhanced hand brushed her thigh. Sakura bit her lip as she felt pain spread throughout her thigh, feeling it give out. Kabuto caught the blade in his other hand, throwing it away from Sakura as she dropped to the ground. "This is not simply a battle, you naïve girl." Kabuto crouched in front of her, lifting his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"This is _war_."

* * *

Orochimaru gazed down at Kabuto, a frown forming. _You had better not kill that girl, Kabuto. _Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke, who had his eyes narrowed in displeasure. _We need her to accomplish our goal… _

"Sasuke-kun, I have a simple mission for you…" Sasuke glanced at him in confusion, his eyes widening a bit. Orochimaru stepped towards the boy, a smirk growing on his features. Sasuke did not back away, but cautiously watched the man in front of him.

_My boy, you may not know it…but you also play a major role in my plan._

* * *

Piercing, calculating eyes gazed down thoughtfully at the village below._Orochimaru…you idiot. Are you already losing sight of your goal? _The eyes glanced up, seeing more lightning streak across the sky.

The dark, swirling clouds showed nothing but danger ahead. Rain began to fall, but the fires on the burning village below did not extinguish. The storm was just beginning, as was the war. The dark, shadowed figure standing on top of the Hokage faces merely smirked.

Thunder roared across the sky, as lightning streaked down into the streets of the village. The figure turned its back on the village. _This is only the beginning. Much blood will be shed and many sacrifices lie ahead…_

* * *

"Enough, Kabuto." Sakura recognized the familiar voice, but she wasn't removing her cautious gaze on Kabuto. He wasn't moving away nor was he moving closer. Either way, Sakura did not feel any safer.

"Last time I checked, Sasuke-kun, you weren't giving orders." Kabuto drawled, his voice hinting mockery. Kabuto turned his head slightly, staring at Sasuke expectedly. "So why should you be commanding me now?"

"I don't have time for this. Talk to Orochimaru about what orders he gave me." Kabuto blinked, saying nothing. Sakura couldn't believe this. Of all people to save her, why Sasuke? Sakura could feel a twinge of annoyance at being saved by the man who helped destroyed the village. Not only did she feel annoyance, but shame and pain.

Kabuto turned back to Sakura, his face showing bitterness. Kabuto stood up abruptly, his hardened gaze lingering on Sakura. "We will finish later." Kabuto whispered menacingly, his voice so low that Sakura knew she was the only one that heard him. Without warning, Kabuto formed hand signs and disappeared before she could react.

_Sasuke saved me…and Itachi didn't. _Sakura felt Sasuke's hesitation when he outstretched his hand to help her to her feet. Sakura warily gazed at his hand as if it may be a nasty trick or trap. Saying nothing, she gripped his hand lightly as he pulled her up to stand by herself. Pain shot through her injured thigh in protest, but she simply ignored it.

"You joined the Akatsuki." Sasuke stated blankly, his crimson gaze sweeping over the design of her cloak. Sakura said nothing as she tried to walk towards the Hokage Tower. She couldn't waste much more time. The duty to protect her village in this war seemed more dangerous than she had originally thought.

Sakura bit her lip in frustration when the aching in her thigh grew undeniably painful. She was aware of Sasuke's emotionless gaze on her figure, but she paid it no attention at the moment. "How do you plan to save the village if you wear something that will deem you an enemy of the village?" Sakura felt her body tense at the question, feeling nothing but bitterness towards the younger Uchiha.

"At least I am trying to save a village, not destroy it." Sakura retorted venomously, as she carefully balanced herself enough to walk. She lifted one green chakra enhanced hand as she proceeded to heal her injuries.

"I am not the one destroying the village, now am I?" Sasuke replied without hesitation, his crimson gaze hardening on Sakura. Sakura glanced at him briefly before continuing her work.

"You might as well be. You truly have betrayed us, Sasuke." Sakura heard his footsteps as he walked to stand beside her, watching her heal carefully. Sakura resisted the urge in sigh in frustration. She had wanted to kill Sasuke, but that objective seemed pointless now.

Once she was done healing, she immediately moved away from him. "That may be true, Sakura, but I am not the only one." Sasuke watched her stop rigidly. "I am only speaking the truth."

Sakura didn't turn around for fear Sasuke may see the pain showing brightly etched over her features. "I have not betrayed the village. I never will. This village is my home and always will be no matter what happens. I may have joined the Akatsuki, but that doesn't mean I will still try to save the Hidden Leaf Village." Sakura turned her head towards him.

"Just as all the previous shinobi before us, I will put my life on the line for this village despite the risks and dangers." Sakura promised with her emerald eyes shining with determination. Sasuke felt an emotion close to admiration fill him as crimson clashed with emerald.

"You are willing to risk your life for something as pathetic as this village?" Sasuke asked with mild curiousity. _She has joined the Akatsuki and yet she still has not given up on this village. _Sasuke thought, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _Have I really given up on this village? _

"You may think this village is pathetic, but I think…it's actually the strongest. It is the strongest because we work hard for our dreams so they can become reality…because we have the Will of Fire that helps us strive for and defend what we believe in and what we make reality." Sasuke could feel the curse mark on his shoulder starting to ache.

"Don't give me that Will of Fire crap." Sasuke snapped abruptly, placing his hand over the curse mark as he tried to sooth the pain. Sakura blinked at him with bitter understanding. She turned around, starting towards the Hokage Tower soundlessly.

Without thinking, Sasuke bolted forward to stop her. Before he could reach her, Sakura turned around while making hand signs. Her hands glowed brightly with blue chakra, electricity crackling around her fingertips. _Is that Chidori?! _Sasuke thought, as his mind began to panic.

He dodged too slowly as he felt one of the deadly chakra enhanced hands brush lightly against his shoulder. He felt his body stiffen as he tried to move away. He dropped to his knees feeling his limbs lock in place. Sasuke could see blue sparks of electricity dancing across his body.

Sasuke's Sharingan forcibly deactivated causing him to flinch. "W-What is this jutsu?" Sasuke growled, as he felt himself fall backwards onto the concrete. He realized exactly what kind of jutsu it was when he couldn't move his limbs even the slightest inch. "A paralyzing jutsu…"

The blue chakra sparks diminished around Sakura's hands. "I've become stronger than you think, Sasuke. This isn't to stop you though." Sakura remarked as Sasuke winced when an electrical current passed through his nerve system. "It's to stop me from killing you. Don't get in my way." Sakura shot him one last glance as she turned around before Sakura walked on towards the Hokage Tower without looking back.

* * *

Kabuto watched Sakura advancing slowly towards the Hokage Tower. "Why did you let her live, Lord Orochimaru?" His onyx eyes narrowed on her figure, feeling the urge to kill her arise. Kabuto felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"She plays the key role of the Leaf Village's destruction." Orochimaru laughed darkly, his gaze set Sakura as well.

"She is stronger than she looks…" Kabuto commented blankly, feeling slightly envious that she was Orochimaru's main attention. "…but she isn't the real prize you are after, is she?"

"No…"

"Uchiha Itachi? He is the main prize, correct?"

"Ah, yes. He will do nicely." Orochimaru added unexpectedly, "Sakura is more powerful than Sasuke now, ne?" Orochimaru's lips formed a malicious smirk.

"Hai."

"Perhaps, Sasuke-kun has grown soft because of the Haruno girl now…" Kabuto raised an eyebrow at his master.

"Will this complicate our plans?" Kabuto could see his master's smirk growing cruel.

"On the contrary…it will only prove to be helpful." Kabuto noticed Orochimaru beginning to mask his chakra. "I need a few more hours before this plan can proceed any further. Distract Sakura-chan until I'm ready."

Orochimaru ordered him before exiting the room without another word.

Kabuto sighed as his gaze locked onto Sakura again. Without relinquishing his watchful gaze on her, he broke through the window, sending all glass fragments down into the street below. Sakura stopped abruptly, staring up at Kabuto with annoyance. Kabuto dropped down into the streets, avoiding the sharp fallen glass on the ground as he landed in front of Sakura.

"Now…where do you think you're going?" Sakura stepped back a pace, a frown appearing on her features.

"I suggest you-"

Kabuto inconsiderately interrupted her, "Or _what_, Sakura-chan? You'll paralyze me? What could you possibly-" Before Kabuto could finish, Sakura ran forward and thrust a chakra enhanced fist into his chest. Kabuto coughed up blood as his body spiraled into the Hokage Tower walls.

"It's not polite to interrupt." With that said, she ran back down the main street without looking back. Her Akatsuki cloak billowed past her as she sprang onto the rooftops to provide some distance between Kabuto and herself. _That should stall him for now…I have to find another way to reach Orochimaru. _

Sakura could hear the voice of the disabled Sasuke shouting at her to cure him, but she ignored him. She didn't have the time or the desire to help the betrayer. Sasuke may have helped her once before but that didn't mean she had to return the favor. _We may have been teammates once…but now we are enemies. It shall remain that way! _

Her emerald gaze swept past the main streets and the alleys where small fights between shinobi had broken out. The clattering of weapons and deafening boom of explosions was enough to drive her away to the less populated parts of the village. Here the sounds of battle were almost inaudible, showing only the remains of recent battles. _They worked their way in through the less secure sections of the village…_

Sakura felt herself clench her fists when she saw the destruction and chaos that had been unleashed. Several little kids huddled under a beyond ruined roof of an old worn down house. They watched her with fearful, frightened stares as she passed by them. She was aware of their shocked, curious gazes on her unmarked leaf headband and her Akatsuki cloak.

_Joining the Akatsuki was the best I could do to save this village and how much has that really helped? Not at all. It hasn't helped in the smallest bit. _Sakura felt the Akatsuki cloak slowly slipping of her shoulders. The rain above lightly poured over her, like a waterfall.

She could feel herself smiling as she slowly took of the Akatsuki cloak, revealing her regular clothes. A black sleeveless shirt with the Haruno crest embedded on the back along with a crimson medical skirt over her black shorts. She turned to the curious, yet still frightened kids that stared at her nervously. "Hey kids…" She turned the cloak inside out so only black showed. "Keep yourself warm and dry."

Sakura smiled warmly at them before she threw the cloak over to them, which they caught and stared blankly at it. In a few seconds, they were covering themselves with the cloak without hesitation. "Hey lady!" Sakura turned her head slightly, watching as a young boy with disheveled short black hair and shining brown eyes waved at her for attention.

"Will you save my village?" The boy asked; hope beginning to show in his shining chocolate colored orbs. Sakura pulled her chakra enhancing gloves over her hands tightly, her surprised gaze on the boy.

"Yeah. I'll save _our_village." Without another word, Sakura ran further down the soaked wet streets._I've truly returned to the Leaf Village. Not as Haruno Sakura of the Akatsuki, but as Haruno Sakura…of the Leaf Village!_

* * *

**Oops…Little cliffhanger there…Lol. O.o Sorry it's been so long since this story has been updated! I've been sick this whole week, and have got a lot of homework to get done. Besides the stupid sickness…I had to get Recovering Lost Memories finished, which it is now finished! –cheers- So, as I said, this story will be my foremost and only story to be updated for a while. **

**Who is looking forward to the next chapter? I am! I have something planned for all of you, so we'll just have to see in a few days. I'll leave you guys with something to think about…This isn't the only time we'll see the little boy! ;)**

**Anyways, I have just realized something very important. I have not really given any details about what Sakura wore before she joined the Akatsuki. As it says in the few last paragraphs in the story though…Black sleeveless shirt with crimson medical shirt over black shorts along with the black chakra enhancing gloves and black boots. I really wish I could've been more detailed about that in the first story ****The Fight For Love ****but oh well. **

**Was the chapter okay? I really hope so. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors! Besides that, I will see you guys soon!**

**Please review and thank you for reading:)**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	8. Chapter 8: One Contagious Emotion

**Why Do You Fight For Love? **

**Alright, I have nothing much to say, so let's just get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm pretty sure I never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: One Contagious Emotion**

_Sasuke is here… _

_Kakashi is here…_

_…But where is Sakura?_

Naruto growled in frustration, his emotions beginning to rise above the surface. Without much effort, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his narrowed eyes searching the streets below. He only leaves for a few months…and this is what happens to his village? All those years of promising himself to protect the village no matter what and this is how he protects it?

He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra swirling around in anticipation but he merely suppressed it without much more thought. Naruto could not lose control for fear he may completely destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. The village was greatly damaged and he had no desire to further damage the village or his comrades.

His gaze swept over the streets seeing nothing but destruction and chaos. He could hear screams and see citizens of the village running around, panicking among the dangerous streets. So much blood had been spilled already, and for what? What was Orochimaru's goal in the end? Would he-

"N-Naruto!" Said boy turned his head, knowing the familiar voice. _Sasuke?_

Without thinking, he jumped down into the main street. "Sasuke?" Besides all the fallen corpses, he could see his former teammate's fallen body. Blue sparks of electricity danced around Sasuke's body, restraining Sasuke from moving.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto slowly made his way over, stepping over the bloodied corpses that filled the street. The sight was enough to make Naruto's insides twist in sickening pain. _No one deserves this… Absolutely no one. _He tried to keep his hardened gaze on Sasuke, but out of the corners of his eyes, he could make out all the pale faces.

Naruto stopped a few feet away from Sasuke, deciding whether or not to really help his former teammate. Sasuke noticed this, and said nothing. The silence between them seemed to stretch on forever, but Naruto chose to end it.

"Why should I help a traitor?" Naruto stared down at Sasuke, his gaze hardened on Sasuke.

"Why should you?" Sasuke replied, his gaze impassive. Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch when another electrical current swept through his body, electrocuting him. Naruto's gaze flickered momentarily with a hint of pain and hurt from long ago.

"Why, Sasuke? Is this the only way to gain power? Destroying your former village, just to gain power from someone who isn't going to give you anything?" Naruto asked, his eyes surveying the crude scene around them.

"I only do what is necessary." Sasuke answered, his gaze slightly wavering.

"This is necessary?! Destroying our village?!" Naruto roared furiously, feeling himself lose control. "The village that is your home? The village that loved and cared for you? You want to destroy that village, this village?"

"I should just leave you here to die, Sasuke!" Naruto continued, without relinquishing his narrowed gaze on Sasuke. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra beginning to swirl rapidly, but he did not attempt to stop it now. Realization had donned on him, and it was too harsh.

"Perhaps you should leave me here to perish, Naruto…but that wouldn't help the village, now would it? It would only mean losing yet another valuable shinobi." Sasuke countered, his voice emotionless. "All the information I've gained on Orochimaru would be lost, now wouldn't it?"

Naruto said nothing, his hands clenching and unclenching painfully. Naruto closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. "Naruto…" Naruto remained quiet, only listening. His heart already ached enough with pain and hurt, why damage him anymore?

"Sakura is here." Naruto eyes shot open, staring at Sasuke with disbelief. Sasuke and Naruto locked gazes, crimson clashing with cerulean.

"…Is that true?"

"Yes. She is trying to save the village…" Naruto stepped near Sasuke, not yet believing that their female teammate had really returned. "…Alone."

"What?" Naruto's mouth opened slightly, not yet understanding. He dropped to his knees beside Sasuke, the sparks of electricity beginning to diminish. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up stiffly, his limbs aching terribly. "She joined the Akatsuki, Naruto." Sasuke's words struck Naruto's heart like a finishing blow. Naruto shook his head in denial.

"Sakura is loyal. She wouldn't do that, Sasuke." Naruto replied, trying to convince Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze on Naruto was dead serious, letting him know that he was telling the truth. The horrifying, groundbreaking truth.

Naruto bent his head, his eyes closing as pain engulfed in his heart like a burning fire. Silence fell on them, excluding all the battle cries and screams of distress. _Everyone deserves a second chance…especially my teammates. _

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto bitterly smiled as his head snapped up. Sasuke stared at him, slightly shocked. His eyes reopened, fiery determination flaring in its dark blue depths. Naruto outreached his hand towards Sasuke. Sasuke only stared at it in mild disbelief as if not believing this was happening.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you. If what you say is true, than Sakura-chan deserves a second chance as well." Sasuke felt himself smirk slightly, a smirk like the ones he used to use back in the Genin days.

"Naruto…Let's help Sakura." Despite the dying sparks, he also outstretched his hand. He clasped his hand onto Naruto's, both tightening their grips. Naruto stood up, helping Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke could freely move now, the effects of the paralyzing jutsu worn off completely.

They let go off each other's hands, both ready to help save the village. "Sasuke, I don't care what you do much anymore. All I care about right now is finding Sakura and saving the Leaf Village."

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped onto the roof without any effort. Sasuke turned to Naruto and their gazes locked on one another within seconds.

Naruto couldn't help the confident, friendly smile that formed upon his face.

Even Sasuke couldn't stop his famous smirk from appearing.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Hey, Lady!" The young boy shouted loudly, trying to find the mysterious woman. He couldn't help trying to find her because she had this special aura around her that filled his senses. "Lady!" The boy shouted again, slightly pouting in displeasure. _Great going, Hikaru, you lost the lady…_

Hikaru turned the same corner that he had watched the pink haired lady turn, but she was nowhere in sight. The rain poured down on him, soaking his ragged clothes. He shivered, feeling a cold breeze blow past him. "Lady, Come back!" His dark chocolate eyes curiously looked over the ominous street, feeling his fright beginning to return.

"Please!" Hikaru cried out desperately, but nothing but deep rumbling thunder answered his call. He flinched instinctively, hugging himself. He hadn't realized until now but he was on the edge of crying.

Hikaru wiped his eyes, wondering if he was wiping away raindrops or tears. "Please come ba-" Lightning flashed against the sky, making him jump in terror. Without thinking, he ran under a nearby dark oak tree seeking shelter and protection.

He cautiously looked up, watching the sky through the few leaves that still hung to the tree. More lightning streaked across the sky as if threatening the small, terrified boy. _Please lady…Help! _

Out of the corner of his eyes, another flash of lightning brightened the village below the massive storm. Hikaru felt his eyes widen in growing horror, hearing a large groan and ear-splitting crack. In what seemed to be slow motion, he turned his head to face the large oak tree, his mouth opened in horrifying awe.

The shadowed tree seemed to loom over him, leaning towards him inch by inch every second. He felt his mouth open wide to scream, but nothing came out. His limbs seemed to be too numb to take action to run to safety. _No…no, no, no, no! _

The large tree leaned further forward, the sound of its foundation uprooting. At the last second, he felt himself able to move but more importantly, able to scream. Without hesitation, he turned and ran as the looming tree crashed down. Pain surged through his little body as he felt himself let an unearthly wail out in despair.

A heart-piercing scream echoed throughout the sky, freezing Sakura's heart instantly. The scream continued endlessly as her acute sense of hearing tried to locate the direction of such a horrifying scream. Sakura retraced her steps, instantly locating the direction. _Hold on…_

* * *

Naruto felt an aching pain pierce his heart, feeling nothing but sorrow and grief for whatever may be in such terrible pain. He had never heard such a horrifying sound and it only encouraged him to find Sakura even more. _God, Sakura, please don't let that be you! _

Sasuke immediately bolted across the rooftops, already making his way towards whatever poor creature may be dying. He could feel the hair on his neck raised from such a high-pitched scream. His senses were on red alert as he jumped from one rooftop to another.

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sasuke searched for any familiar chakra signatures near by, but they all were unrecognizable. Then for a split-second, he felt the chakra signature of their teammate, but only for a brief moment before it was gone.

"I'm coming…I'm coming!" Naruto replied tiredly, his ears ringing from the horrible noise.

"I sensed Sakura…" Sasuke whispered softly, not yet believing it.

"What, Sasuke?"

"Sakura is this way!" Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke jumped over another street onto another slick rooftop. In only a few minutes, Naruto lost track of Sasuke and he couldn't help but feel alone. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh as he followed slowly after Sasuke. _You may not realize it Sasuke …but you care for Sakura more than you would ever admit. _

_Does this possibly mean we have a chance of becoming Team 7 again?_

* * *

When Sakura reached the location of the noise, the sound faded away until only the thunder rumbling in the storm above was heard. The sight before her slightly worried gaze only made her move closer by the need to save the poor boy. 

The large tree she had passed by before was now laying down on the ground with the boys lower half trapped. The boy was familiar…She had seen him when she gave the group of huddling kids her Akatsuki cloak.

"_Hey lady!" Sakura turned her head slightly, watching as a young boy with disheveled short black hair and shining brown eyes waved at her for attention._

"_Will you save my village?" The boy asked; hope beginning to show in his shining chocolate colored orbs. Sakura pulled her chakra enhancing gloves over her hands tightly, her surprised gaze on the boy._

"_Yeah. I'll save_ our _village."_

Sakura ran towards the boy, her blood running cold at the horrifying incident. The boy had his head down to the ground, only his shining black hair showing. She felt grief grip her heart, but she tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder. "Hey kid…"

At the sound of her voice, he stirred and slowly raised his head to face her. He winced when he tried to move any further, having most of his body under the massive tree trunk. "You have to hang in there, okay? You are going to be safe soon."

The injured boy coughed a bit, his eyes gleaming with pain. "L-Lady…" Sakura gathered chakra into one of her fists as she forced a smile onto her face.

"Shh.. Be quiet and relax." The boy sniffed, tears running down his cheeks onto the dark street. Sakura felt a twinge of resemble from the Genin days. She had been weak, she had cried. Sakura may not have been strong then, but she was stronger now…and she had the strength to help this boy.

"By the w-way, Lady, I have a name…" Sakura blinked, her focus slightly averted to the boy instead of the job at hand. Another memory resurfaced of long ago when she was still getting used to Itachi. He didn't respect her enough to call her by her real name, but she argued back until he finally accepted her request.

"I-It's Hikaru…" The boy murmured, his body relaxing slowly. For being so young, he seemed to be intelligent for his age. _Just like myself…We are alike…Hikaru and I._

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura greeted him, a small genuine smile on her features. Without warning, she stepped forward and punched the tree. Hikaru gasped in shock, his dark chocolate gaze staring at her in awe. The tree trunk slammed into a building, immediately breaking into many pieces of splinters and limbs.

Without hesitation, Sakura carefully examined his lower half, checking for broken bones and severe wounds. She felt herself grimace, seeing his right leg broken with blood spread over the torn pair of pants he wore. It seemed to be the only major problem other than a few minor injuries such as gashes and small fractures.

She picked him up, avoiding touching his broken leg. _I would heal him here…but I have to preserve my chakra for later…I'm sure the medical-nin at the hospital will help him. _It almost looked like she was cradling Hikaru from a distance to comfort him.

"Hey, S-Sakura-san?" Hikaru asked, his eyes showing with innocent curiousity. Sakura looked down on him for a second, showing him he had her undivided attention. Sakura began running at great speed towards the direction of the hospital, the old burning buildings and stormy sky blurring.

"When you said you w-would save our village…Does that mean you are a ninja of this village?" Hikaru groaned slightly, his body tensing as pain exploded through his injured leg. Sakura only increased her speed, knowing Hikaru wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

"…Yeah. I was a Jonin once…" Sakura murmured, her eyes having a distant, far away look. "That was a long time ago though." Sakura motioned with the arm that had her Leaf Village headband wrapped around it. Hikaru slightly smiled, his eyes shining with pride.

"The Leaf Village is the best place ever!" He shouted with glee, giggling even though he was in pain. Sakura felt a twinge of regret, feeling herself nod in agreement. _Yeah…and I feel like a foolish idiot for ever leaving it. _

Even though she was talking with Hikaru, her senses remained on alert. She searched for foreign chakra signatures, but so far, she hadn't sensed any at all. _Where are they? Have they left? _Sakura blinked in disbelief. _Yeah right…Orochimaru wouldn't back out until the whole village is erased from existence. _

"Also, S-Sakura-san, I wanted to know…" His doe-like eyes filled with determination. "Do you think I'll be as strong as you one day?" Sakura couldn't help but feel a bright smile, one of the bright smiles she used to always display for everyone in the Genin days, form on her face.

"Yeah…I'm sure you'll be as strong as me, maybe stronger." Sakura answered honestly, feeling admiration towards the young boy.

"Would you train m-me?" Sakura said nothing, not wanting to hurt the boy anymore. The hospital was in sight, her gaze locked on the familiar building. _At least, the hospital hasn't been damaged yet… I can't help but wonder why though. _

Hikaru blinked in confusion, "_Could_ you?" Sakura sighed wearily, wanting to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

"I truthfully do not know, Hikaru-kun." Sakura replied, stepping warily into the entrance of the hospital. Her gaze fell onto the secretary of the hospital, who was currently shuffling through reports frantically. Nurses were running around in a panic, including Ino and Shizune. Many of them had blood-covered uniforms on, indicating they were still working hard with what help they had.

When Sakura walked in, several people stopped in stare in disbelief. Ino stared at her in shock with a hint of guilt as she walked toward Sakura warily. Icy blue clashed with emerald, Sakura's gaze impassive. "…H-How, Sakura? We searched for you…but here you are in the Leaf Village…" Ino murmured, her gaze disbelieving.

Shizune stood beside Ino, a worried look across her features. Hikaru shivered against Sakura, his earlier fright returning. "That does not matter now, Ino, we all have a great problem on our hands." Sakura replied lightly, the rest of the people immediately understanding.

"Ino, can you take care of Hikaru-kun for me?" Sakura turned to Ino, her gaze serious. Ino nodded, opening her arms out to the boy. Hikaru looked up at Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Please, Sakura-san, I wanna stay with you!" Hikaru begged, his dark chocolate eyes shining with fresh pain. Sakura shook her head, disagreeing.

"They will take care of you, Hikaru-kun, don't-"

"If y-you're gonna leave me…then at least answer one last question." Sakura raised an eyebrow, confusion etched across her face. Ino nodded to Sakura, a reassuring smile upon her lips for Hikaru's sake. Sakura sighed in defeat, urging him to ask his question.

"Sakura-san, I wanna grow strong like you…" Hikaru began, his voice louder than usual. "..but if I'm gonna be strong like you…I have to know what you fight for…" Sakura stared at the boy, wondering if she knew the answer. Images of the Leaf village, team 7, Itachi, and the protecting all the ones she cared for, all the ones she held precious to her appeared in her mind. …All the ones she loved even if they didn't show they cared or loved her back…

Sakura felt warmth fill her heart as tears threatened to fall. A heart-warming smile formed upon her face, intriguing all the people who were listening. "Hikaru…everyone fights for something different, but I…" Sakura paused, not sure, if this was really, what she wanted herself to believe. _I fight for the Leaf village…I fight for Team 7…And I fight for Itachi even if he does not love me or care for me or even cares for his former village…All I can really say is…_

_I love them all even if it means I have to risk my life to save them even if they would never do the same for me. I don't care if they don't love me or care for me, I'll love them and protect them no matter what is in my path. _Sakura closed her eyes, bending her head slightly so her bangs hid her face from the others. _That truly is my ninja way. It is what I am willing to die for and it will always be. _

"Hey Forehead Girl…You still didn't answer his question." Ino reminded her softly. Sakura raised her head again, her emerald eyes shining with fiery determination and something that reminded Ino and Shizune of the old Haruno Sakura from the memorable Genin days. They couldn't help think the Haruno Sakura of so long ago had returned, that she was standing in front of them in all her glory.

"..Hikaru, I fight for love." Sakura answered simply, but everyone in the room felt the warmth and hope from the girl's answer. Sakura carefully gave Hikaru to Ino, glancing at them last time. "…and I'll always fight for it, no matter what the cost." With that said, her form disappeared before them.

Hikaru glanced around the room, a shocking sight developing before his eyes. Hikaru stopped his gaze on Ino, who had a few tears running down her content face. A strange emotion shone in all their eyes, and Hikaru didn't think he would ever see it during the war. Hikaru knew it was Sakura's doing, and he couldn't feel prouder to see it in everyone.

Hikaru snuggled close to Ino, his eyes shining with same emotion as everyone else.

Hope.

* * *

**Was that a good chapter? I'm surprised I got it up so fast! Less than 2 days, I think? Well, the next one will be up before Wednesday I hope. I'm very inspired right now, and this only helps me type up these stories so quickly.**

**Oh, Hikaru means light. Seems like he really is spreading around light, isn't he? All the hope and light to go around. :) We'll see him again sometime, but that isn't for a while. He plays a major role in the plot line and you will see so for yourself soon enough.**

**I have a very special treat for you…A preview for chapter 8! Hope you will like it. :)**

**Preview of ****Chapter 8: Deception and Disbelief **

Sasuke spat out blood, feeling the blade still lodged within his stomach. "I thought I told you…" He growled, his voice laced with hatred. "_I_ am the avenger, and no one kills my brother except me." Sasuke could feel blood dripping down his skin as he forcibly pulled the bloodstained katana, ignoring the pain as the sharp blade cut his hand.

He flipped the katana, catching the hilt and tightening his grip. He pointed the sword towards the man who had made such a fatal mistake. "…And for making that foolish mistake, you must pay."

**Ooh, I'm interested now! I'm ready to go make that in a few minutes…Anyways, hope you look forward to it.**

**Thanks for reading, and for reviewing on the last chapter. :) Please review!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	9. Chapter 9: Deception and Disbelief

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**I'm terribly sorry for this chapter being 3 days late! I didn't mean for it to be late, but since I was sick all last week, I had so much stupid homework. (We all know homework takes forever to do sometimes, especially if you're gone for very long!) Anyways, thank you for being very patient with me. **

**Oh, and I do not know when the next chapter will be up next. I am working as fast as I can to get these chapters up, but I know sometimes that its not fast enough.**

**I have a special announcement at the end of this chapter for everyone!**

**Thank you very much for reviewing despite all the waiting you guys had to do! Also thank you for reading this story as well. I'm glad someone appreciates my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…Do I own Naruto? –Thinks a few seconds- Oh wait, no I don't. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Deception and Disbelief**

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh in frustration, his face barely impassive. This was definitely a major waste of time. Why should he help the village, when he had left it so long ago after destroying one of the greatest clans of Konoha? His lips formed a grim line, crimson casually watching the village below from a giant tree branch that hung over the wall of the village.

The war between the two quarreling villages was pointless. It was already evident who would have victory over the other. The Leaf Village's defense was much weaker than Itachi had anticipated. From his spot in the tree, he could see many fallen bodies sprawled across the streets like thrown away toys.

The majority of corpses that lay in the streets were Leaf shinobi.

_Sakura shouldn't even be trying to help. She has joined the Akatsuki, but she insists that she still protect the village. _Itachi's crimson gaze flickered from the streets to the Hokage Tower. From his distance, he could sense only a few familiar chakra signatures, yet he couldn't sense Sakura anywhere.

_Sakura…You had better not die here. It will only prove to me that you weren't strong enough to protect things precious to you and never had any great potential. _Itachi lowered his head slightly as something caught his mild interest.

_Naruto…_

Itachi straightened himself, ignoring the rain that poured down on him. His target, the Kyuubi holder, jumped from rooftop to rooftop his eyes searching everything within his eyesight. It was rather a pathetic sight, watching his objective unguarded while he could be actually capturing the boy.

_Why should I listen to Sakura? How can she possibly stop me from taking Naruto for extracting the Kyuubi? _Something that felt like guilt filled him, but he brushed the feeling off quickly. He had never had use for such emotions, but now that Sakura had come into his life…He had changed unwillingly, feeling himself change as the days passed by with his weaknesses growing.

_ Even if I have been changing unwillingly, it doesn't mean I cannot fail my task. _Itachi leapt onto the nearest rooftop, still not seen by Naruto. _I still have must have the Kyuubi…whether or not Sakura likes it._

* * *

Sakura's form appeared near the village gate, still wary that Kabuto could show up anytime. Her vision was slightly blurred from the small teleportation, but her eyesight was well enough to tell her where Itachi was. He had just jumped off a large tree branch overhanging the village wall into the streets below. Something like nervousness built up inside her. 

_I said I would protect the ones I love, even Itachi, yet why do I feel as if he doesn't want it? _She blinked once, feeling foolish. _Cause he doesn't need it… _

Sakura sighed, slowly making her way back into the village. _Why did I even tell that answer to Hikaru? Was I foolish to say something like that? What do I really fight for? Is it really love? _

Not soon after Sakura walked through the village gate, a cry of pain pierced the sky. Without even thinking, she sensed for familiar chakra signatures as she jumped onto the nearest rooftop. She gasped in confusion, feeling Naruto's chakra signature fading away quickly. Once she landed on the rooftop, she felt shock and anger sweep through her like a giant tidal wave.

Sakura's mouth dropped open slightly in disgust. _Uchiha Itachi…why? _She could only stand, frozen, her heart slowly turning to ice. The scene in front of her shocked her to the core and it seemed to make everything she promised Hikaru lies.

Itachi carried Naruto under his arm casually, jumping from rooftop to rooftop quickly. He seemed unbalanced, stumbling a lot when he landed each time. It was obvious he was taking Naruto for extraction of the Kyuubi, yet she found it unbelievable.

"You promised never to harm anyone in this village long ago…yet here you can complete this vile deed and carry away my teammate, the Hokage, for the Kyuubi's extraction." Her body felt numb with pain, but something in her system allowed her to move despite it. It was like the mind's will to move even if the body refused.

"You broke a promise!" Sakura screamed, but he didn't seem to hear her. With inhuman speed, she leapt gracefully from rooftop to rooftop as Itachi jumped up to the village wall. "Itachi!" She shouted after him, but he still didn't hear her.

Without hesitation, he dropped to the grounds outside the village, away from her line of sight. _…I may fight for love…but I will not-_

Something grabbed her by the waist in mid-jump, breaking her train of thought. She gasped in shock, feeling herself fall with the unknown attacker towards the ground. Like an instinct, her eyes closed, awaiting the pain.

The person grasped her waist tighter as they landed on their feet. Her eyes opened again, noticing that they weren't falling anymore. Without effort, she broke away, her eyes smoldering in frustration and confusion.

"Sasuke?" He said nothing, only folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. Sakura clenched her fists painfully, already feeling Itachi's chakra signature fade away.

"Why did you do that, Sasuke?!" She screamed at him, fury etched across her face. She could feel herself losing control, but she didn't care anymore. Here they were doing nothing, while Itachi was on his way towards the Akatsuki base. _Does he not care if his brother wins anymore? _

"I called your name, but you didn't act like you heard me. I had to catch your attention somehow." Sasuke answered, impassively.

"Oh, great job." Sakura replied scathingly, having the urge to punch the emotionless look off Sasuke's face. "I lose! We all lose!" Sakura threw up her hands in frustrated despair.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what she meant. Sasuke could feel guilt and despair radiating off Sakura, but he made no attempt to comfort or move closer.

Sakura mumbled something, turning away from him. "What?" Sasuke asked, feeling another twinge of annoyance strike him.

Sakura mumbled something louder, hugging herself. _I've failed to save Naruto…One of my own teammates…one of the precious people I love and care for…_

Sasuke walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't understand you, Sakura. Stop mumbling."

"Itachi took Naruto away for extracting the Kyuubi!" Sakura burst out, turning around to face him. Silent tears fell down onto the ground with small splashes. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief and utter shock. Sakura sniffed, shocking him even more. _Is the Sakura from the Genin days, really returning?_

"…H-He broke the promise he made…We can't stop him now…We failed Naruto." Sakura wiped the tears away with one hand, trying to stop them from falling. Sakura kept on murmuring things, too indistinct for Sasuke to understand.

Sasuke clenched his fists, feeling hatred towards his brother flare. _Sakura gives her heart to you…and yet you carry away it away to break it. To break her heart and the promise you had made to her. _Sasuke felt inevitable guilt shake him to the core. _How much have you really changed, Itachi? _

His crimson gaze set on Sakura, whose tears hit the ground more frequently. _…That's it. _"We're going to go save him, Sakura." Sakura looked up at him with tears still shining in her eyes.

"What?" Sakura whispered softly, not believing what she was hearing. _He is willing to save an old teammate? Or is it because its Itachi?_

Sasuke outstretched a hand, waiting for her to take it. Sakura stared at it for a few moments, not really ready to decide. _This could be our only chance to solve Naruto, but I feel like I would be just a burden. A burden to Sasuke. A burden to the rescue attempt. A burden…the village and its 6__th__ Hokage. _

Sasuke could see her reluctance, outstretching further towards her. "Sakura, I am going to make a promise to you, one I can keep as an ally." Sakura's hand stayed where it was, not moving an inch. "…I am going to save Naruto. We are going to save Naruto, for the sake of the Leaf Village." _Moreover, for you… _The unspoken words hung in the air.

Sakura felt a bitter smile form on her features, slowly letting her hand fall into his. "I will only ally with you for Naruto. Nothing else, Uchiha." Sakura wiped the rest of the tears away, her control falling back in place. Sasuke couldn't resist his famous smirk form upon his lips. Sakura squeezed his hand, indicating she was ready.

"Understood, Haruno." With that said, both of their figures disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

They were willing to ally with one another to save a teammate, a friend.

They were willing to stop Uchiha Itachi together.

…Even if they didn't know it, they were willing to take a small step towards reuniting Team 7.

* * *

_"Come on, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's go complete our mission!" A pink-haired girl called enthusiastically, grabbing both of their hands as to form a link, unison to show they were truly a team. Sasuke snatched his hand away, shaking his head in disagreement. Naruto raised his and the girl's hand up high, shouting his catch phrase. _

_"You both are morons." Sasuke murmured, shaking his head in disbelief with a smirk on his face. Naruto growled at him, feeling annoyance. _

_"Sasuke-teme, we are not morons! Right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura giggled slightly, nodding her head in agreement. Naruto laughed, a bright smile forming on his face. _

_"You are right, Naruto! Sasuke-kun, no one on Team 7 is a moron." Sakura repeated, shaking a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored them both, saying nothing. _

_Naruto surged forward, releasing Sakura's hand. "Team 7 rules! We are the best!" Sasuke and Sakura stared at their teammate before they both exchanged a small smile. _

_"…That's true." Sasuke admitted, an arrogant smirk placing on his face. Sakura merely giggled again, smiling with bright emerald eyes shining proudly. Naruto smiled at both of them, scratching his head. _If only everyday was like this… _Naruto thought, the smile still not leaving his face. _

Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open, his head throbbing slightly. He seemed to be being carried above the ground, everything blurring under him. _If only I could travel back to those days…Yeah…that would be great._Naruto yawned loudly, feeling his head bend down again.

He closed his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him again to help him escape to his dream world.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke traveled swiftly across the forest floor, rustling the leaves of the bushes and trees that they passed. "I can sense Itachi, but I still can't locate them." Sasuke murmured, keeping pace with Sakura. Sakura merely nodded, silently reporting the same thing. 

"Do you think they are going to the Akatsuki hideout?" Sasuke asked curiously, already guessing the answer.

"Where else could Itachi go?" Sakura wondered out loud, not aware of her thoughts being announced. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Nowhere except their hideout." Sasuke replied, sensing Itachi's chakra signature growing closer by the moment. "It won't matter; we have almost caught up with him."

"Yeah." Sakura clenched her fists in anticipation. "One step closer to saving Naruto." She added, her voice soft. Sasuke glanced at her briefly in concern, but said nothing.

"It's not your fault, Sakura." Sasuke murmured, more to himself. Sakura didn't respond, only focused on the task at hand. She may have lost control of her emotions, but that didn't excuse her from saving Naruto. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, feeling something that she had thought was lost long ago.

Sakura could feel a new sense of betrayal and true pain, something much worse than when Sasuke had left them. Long ago, Sasuke had left her and the village in distress, but that hadn't stopped anyone from continuing their normal duties. It almost seemed as everyone had forgotten about him even though the members of his team wouldn't even give up on ever believing he would return on his own. That is, until Sakura had left to find him.

"Sasuke, it is." Sakura replied, knowing it had been a few minutes ago that they had ended the subject. "I tricked myself into thinking Naruto would be safe when I joined the Akatsuki to protect the village." Sakura paused, not knowing what else to say. Silence fell upon them again as they edged closer to their target.

"…I see now that I was wrong and foolish." Sakura whispered, her voice filled with guilt and regret. Sasuke sighed tiredly, placing a hand on her shoulder despite the fact that they were still running.

"It doesn't matter what you did even if it seemed as you really did betray the village." Sasuke replied, his voice low. "The only thing that matters is that you joined the organization for the better of your village and didn't care about the consequences."

Sakura said nothing, hiding a bitter smile from him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised…" She brushed Sasuke's hand off gently, not bothering to look at him. His crimson gaze settled on her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You clearly think you are not apart of Team 7 or the village anymore." Sakura breathed out shakily, still not facing him. Sasuke scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head in disagreement.

"You are the same, Sakura." Sakura sped up unconsciously, less than half a mile away from Itachi's location. He was slowly down, but they couldn't understand why. Why slow down when you have a hostage with shinobi chasing after you?

"Maybe so…" Sakura murmured, ready for this conversation to end now. "Yet, there is a problem with your theory…"

"What is that?" Sasuke asked curiously, speeding up to keep pace with her.

"That we both-" Itachi's chakra signature stopped in one place, standing still. Sasuke and Sakura immediately became silent, dropping the conversation. Anxiety built up inside Sakura, not knowing what awaited them both. _What will be the result of this? Will this turn out into a full-scale battle?_

Sakura blinked, jumping into a tree with grace. Sasuke soon followed her, the tree limb shaking at such force. Her head bent down in silent despair, already knowing Sasuke was concerned about her.

…

…

…

_Moreover, if it does, who's to say this will really test my relationship with the village…_

_Team 7…_

_…And, of course, Uchiha Itachi?_

* * *

Itachi sat against dying cherry blossom tree, trying to regain his breath. Naruto layed limping by his side, his body slowly rising and falling. He could sense the chakra signatures that were gaining up on him, but he did not move an inch. 

If this was the last fight, so be it. Hell already awaited him so why should he try to further extend his undeniable death sentence? He flinched when his wounded hip and side ached painfully.

_It would probably be for the better. Even for Sakura._

He placed his hand inside his Akatsuki cloak onto his wound, feeling blood slowly cover his fingers. He smirked bitterly, not attempting to stop the blood that escaped his wounds.

Itachi could hear distant rustling of brushing past leaves. He glanced at the unconsciousness Naruto once before focusing his gaze on the direction of the approaching shinobi.

_My time on this Earth is over. _

Two familiar shinobi appeared, jumping down from the trees onto the soft ground. Both were impassive, yet the female seemed especially quieter than usual. Her pink hair swayed backwards when a light wind blew past the group.

"Foolish brother." Itachi acknowledged the younger Uchiha, his gaze sweeping over him in formality. Sasuke merely nodded, not rushing forward to attack him like many years ago.

"Haruno…" Itachi acknowledged the girl as well, standing up while ignoring the pain that exploded in his injured side. Sakura said nothing, her gaze only on Naruto. He could see the worry that showed in her emerald depths as well as betrayal.

Finally, Sakura glanced towards him, her stare lingering on him almost painfully. She shook her head as if to shake off an unwanted thought, her gaze resting on Naruto again.

Itachi's crimson gaze flickered to the side, already knowing the next chakra signature to appear. He hadn't sensed it until now, but apparently, Sasuke and Sakura had not noticed quite yet. The other familiar chakra source bolted speedily across the forest floor, breaking through the foliage that surrounded them.

* * *

Sakura stared, not knowing what to do. The unknown figure bolted across the clearing, its identity unrecognizable. Everything seemed to fall into slow motion. 

"Naruto! Wake up!" She screamed, unable to move. Naruto's body didn't move, only remained motionless. Her gaze swiftly flickered to Itachi, who hadn't moved an inch. He stood, awaiting his death as if it was expected.

_…Itachi…_

The figure unsheathed a katana, aiming it straight for Itachi's heart. When the katana reached mere inches from his heart, she felt the ability to move. Sakura rushed forward, outreaching her hand.

"Itachi! Move!"

* * *

Blood splattered onto the ground, staining it crimson. The sound of Sakura gasping in surprise and shock echoed around the clearing. The thunder roared, drowning out the noise. The rain seemed to fall harder on them all as if wanting them to drown in its own tears. 

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, stopping dead in her tracks.

Sasuke spat out blood, feeling the blade still lodged within his stomach. "I thought I-I told you…" He growled, his voice laced with hatred. "_I_am the avenger, and no one kills my brother except for me." Sasuke could feel blood dripping down his skin as he forcibly pulled out the bloodstained katana, ignoring the pain as the sharp blade cut his hand.

He flipped the katana, catching the hilt and tightening his grip. He pointed the sword towards the man who had made such a fatal mistake. "…And for that foolish mistake, you must pay." Sasuke's crimson gaze pierced through the man's soul, forever intriguing and haunting him. "…Orochimaru."

Itachi stood silently behind Sasuke, his crimson orbs filled with deep shock and surprise. _He only saved me because he still believes he's the only one that can kill me. _A smirk slowly made its way onto Itachi's face. _A wise and foolish choice. _

Itachi stepped up beside Sasuke, never glancing at him. Orochimaru kept his mildly surprised gaze on Itachi, lingering on the Sharingan that swirled rapidly.

Without warning, Itachi slammed one of his fists into Sasuke's chest, sending Sasuke into Sakura. They tumbled over one another, both grunting in pain. "Stay out of this, foolish little brother." Itachi didn't glance their way, only staring at Orochimaru cautiously.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but he grunted again from the pain. Sakura sat up to her knees, feeling her body shake in pain as well. Sakura pushed Sasuke down gently, immediately working on his wounds. "You know what he is really saying, don't you?" Sakura whispered, something like warmth shining dully in her emerald depths.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it again in understanding. Sakura increased her chakra flow, stitching the skin and cleaning the wound swiftly. Sasuke grunted in pain, understanding why Itachi replaced him for the fight. While Sakura was working on his injured chest, his eyes remained on Itachi the whole entire time.

_...You truly are the master of deception, Uchiha Itachi. _

Orochimaru formed hand signs, spitting fire towards Itachi. Itachi darted to the side, forming hand signs as well. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

The battlefield was engulfed in flames, hiding the fight from their eyes. Sakura was already beginning to wrap the wound with bandages, allowing Sasuke to sit up to watch in awe. She carefully finished wrapping the injury, and then turned her head to watch in awe as well.

_I find myself disbelieving your true intentions, but maybe…I was the one that was wrong all these years. _

The flame started to diminish before their vision, revealing Itachi and Orochimaru facing each other mere feet away from one another. Before they could even blink, Itachi threw something towards them both. Sakura stood up and ran to catch what he thrown to them.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, setting him down gently. Sasuke struggled, wincing when he crawled over to them. Naruto was unconscious, yet, a smile was still gracing his features. Sakura's mouth quivered, her lips also gracing a sad smile.

"…I understand now." Sakura murmured, her emerald eyes gleaming in slight disbelief and understanding. Sasuke's gaze lifted to Itachi, a bitter smirk upon his features.

_We're brothers, Itachi._

_I understand that now._

_We have both have committed faults, but we are still brothers despite our differences and accomplishments._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I've been blind even if I've had the Sharingan for so long…but now I've seen through all the deceptions. _

Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, silently comforting her in a brotherly way. He used his other hand to slip the Sound headband off his forehead, throwing it into the few burning flames. Sakura placed her face in her hands, her shoulders slightly quivering when she cried silently in joy for the final step for the reunion of Team 7 even if she knew it wasn't going to last forever like she had in the old days.

Sasuke noticed Itachi smirk momentarily before he disappeared in battle with Orochimaru. He could already imagine what the scene before Itachi looked like. …Something like the old days…The genin days…The joyful, strong Team 7 of the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Itachi…I know you cannot love, but obviously, you can still care for someone. You care for Team 7 only because our cherry blossom changed you into something better than our childhood days. _Sasuke couldn't help sitting back, his famous smirk gracing his face.

_…I think you truly have become the true prodigy and brother you were meant to be. That's what makes you strong, not powerful. _

_Maybe if we both survive this fight…We can both meet in harmony, if only for a moment. _

_…As brothers, not enemies._

* * *

**Okay, I am thinking this story will be done in about…3-5 chapters. That's what I'm expecting for now, but I'm not quite sure yet. **

**Everyone, I have posted a poll on my profile for voting on which future stories you will want posted first. Now, the details for the four selected stories are on my profile, so you can check them out. If you have any questions regarding the poll or stories, please ask me and I will answer it as best I can. **

**Here's the special announcement: I have a few future fanfics that will be posted in maybe…a few weeks. It depends on when this story will end. They will probably be long ones, which is what I've expected so far from all the details I've come up with so far. :)**

**There will be no preview this week, sorry. I can't give anything away for next chapter. (I will try to post more chapter previews when the chapter isn't so incredibly important!)**

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter, guys. I hope you enjoy it. ..Now we know why it's called Deception and Disbelief, huh? (I know Sakura was very moody and Sasuke was extremely OOC, but it will fortunately end very soon.)**

**Please review. **

**Until the next chapter, See ya!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	10. Chapter 10: Tears Must Fall

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**I feel very disappointed right now because I might miss the deadline for this story. I'm am very sorry, everyone. I got completely consumed with other stuff. Wow, simply wow. Please forgive me. :(**

**Anyways, the poll for the future stories is going on so, if you want to vote in that, go on ahead. (Located in my profile. Details on the stories and poll itself.) The poll has 3 votes thus far, or the last time I checked anyways, and ****The Blood Shed to Save**** is winning so far! I'll end the poll whenever this story is finished.**

**If anyone disliked last chapter, then they surely will like this one. (hopefully.)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, never will.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tears Must Fall**

"…Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, her eyelids drooping slightly. Sasuke glanced at her briefly, his crimson gaze quickly shifting back to the battling shinobi. "…Never mind."

Sasuke grunted slightly, feeling blood seep out his bandaged wound. "Tell me, Sakura." Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground, not looking back up again. She wasn't watching the battle. She wasn't even beginning to tend his wounds again. Something was obviously wrong with his ally and Sasuke knew it.

"Tell me." Sasuke said, knowing his voice rang slightly with authority. Sakura said nothing. Silence fell on the two teammates, even the sounds of the intense before them dying down. "…Tell me."

"…I said never mind, Sasuke." Sakura replied, her tone colder than usual. Sasuke resisted the urge to growl, instead lowering his gaze onto the unconscious Naruto. _Naruto would badger her until she told him what was wrong. However, I am not the same way. I'm different then them. No matter what will happen, I will always be different._

More silence fell upon them, completely drowning out the battling shinobi. Minutes passed, the silence never seeming to end.

"…Why aren't you watching the battle?" Sasuke broke the silence after about five minutes. Sakura glanced at him, locking their gazes.

"I could ask you the same exact thing." Sakura replied simply, not looking away. Sasuke could see the pain and hurt from a few hours ago still dwelling in her emerald depths. It wasn't surprising in the least, but it still bothered him. It was obvious that Sasuke was still expecting the old Sakura from the Genin days to replace this different kunoichi.

"We both have our reasons."

"Yes we do."

"Then tell me."

"…No." Sakura repeated, finally looking away. It was evident she did not want to further talk to him now. Sasuke let out a sigh of agitation, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere at this point. _I'm not the only one that's different now though, Sakura is too. _

"…Why?" Sasuke asked even though the subject had been dropped. He watched Sakura open her mouth slightly to reply, but then closed it again. Sakura's lips trembled, speechless.

"…I said…I have my own reasons, _Uchiha_." Sakura retorted evenly, her tone having the hidden message of not to bother her at the moment.

"Maybe so, _Haruno_, but that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it." Sasuke's crimson eyes hardened on the girl. _You can't possibly be Haruno Sakura. You have to be something else…Something that's replaced her for the time-being. _

"...We agreed to be allies only to save Naruto, and we have nothing else bonding us together anymore. It is done, and nothing else allows us to ally with each other anymore." Sakura explained harshly, her hands falling to the ground below them. She proceeded to carefully rip the blades of grass with precise strength, letting them fall back to the ground.

"…We are-"

"No, Sasuke…" Sakura interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say. "We are not allies. We are not teammates. We have nothing that bonds us together anymore. Team 7 has fallen and will not be revived again." Her gaze was narrowed on Naruto.

"No matter how much Naruto will try to join us together again, it won't ever work." Sakura continued, not stopping her small rant. "We are all different from before and that fact will remain true for the rest of our lives." Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but she didn't let him interrupt her.

"You left Team 7 to join Orochimaru. I left to find you and ended up joining the Akatsuki. We all have different goals now and we will pursue them with the best of our abilities." Sakura's voice grew softer, just barely above a whisper when she paused. Her gaze had a faraway look, almost as if she was remembering something from the past.

"…You are wrong. We will not always have different goals." Sasuke spoke up, still undecided on whether to speak while her mind was wandering. After a few seconds, Sakura looked at him questionably.

"You want power to kill your brother, Sasuke. I want the village to remain safe and protected. Naruto wants us to join together again. See the difference?" Sakura replied, ignoring the rain that dripped down her face.

"No, I don't." Sasuke truthfully answered. Sakura blinked at him, her emerald eyes showing nothing but pure confusion and curiousity. "I know we all will have the same goal eventually. Someday, I will kill my brother. Someday, Naruto's wish will be fulfilled. Someday, the village will remain safe and protected with Team 7 in its arsenal."

"Someday, Team 7 will be at peace and will remain that way." Sasuke finished, watching Sakura's reaction carefully.

"…Sasuke…?" Sakura whispered, her gaze narrowing slightly.

"Yeah?" Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow. Sakura laughed softly, shaking her head in disagreement.

"You got one little problem there, Sasuke."

"…What would that be?" Sakura stood up abruptly, facing the fight. Sasuke stared at her in confusion, not understanding where the conversation was going.

"You forget that whoever tries to kill Itachi…" Sakura growled lowly, clenching her fists painfully. Sasuke merely stared in disbelief, slightly backing away. Sasuke could sense his former teammate was definitely opposing his theory. _This cannot be Sakura. It can't be. _

The real Sakura wouldn't have objected to his theory. The real Sakura would be weak and need protection. _…The real Sakura would love me and not my brother. _Sasuke's eyes widened when she stepped toward him once, his crimson eyes meeting smoldering emerald.

"They'll have to make sure I'm dead before Itachi dies."

* * *

_Naruto blinked at the darkness. He couldn't understand why he was in such a horrible place. No light seemed to seep through any unseen cracks; it was only the darkness. _

_He scratched his head, wondering how he could possibly end up in the dark. It was troubling, but he seemed at peace for some unknown reason. Yet, darkness and peace could never mix. It was impossible for such an event to occur._

_Suddenly, without warning, two glowing figures appeared before him. Naruto covered his eyes, blinded by the crimson light. A few minutes past before Naruto could open his eyes again, noticing the glowing die down. He slowly lowered his hands, confused by the scene in front of him._

_The shortest figure, his former teammate, his newfound ally, Sasuke, had his arms folded across his chest casually. Sasuke blinked at him in acknowledgement. _

_The taller figure, his enemy, his former teammate's brother, Itachi, had his eyes closed to the world. He stood still, like a wax figure. Naruto couldn't even tell if the man was breathing or not. _

_Naruto couldn't help wondering why Sasuke wasn't attacking Itachi at the moment. Why wouldn't Sasuke attack Itachi after all these years of trying to gain enough power to destroy the man that destroyed their clan? The Uchiha brothers seemed to be at peace for the moment._

_Minutes passed and yet, the same scene played before Naruto. _

_Finally, Itachi opened his eyes and faced Sasuke, who responded in the same way. Naruto felt his body walk until he stood between the two brothers without his own authority. The brothers merely gazed through him as if he wasn't there at all. _

_Naruto's gaze flickered to Sasuke. Sasuke no longer had any peaceful expression on his face. Instead, his expression showed nothing but shocked disbelief and some emotion that was related to pity. The younger Uchiha smirked bitterly, his crimson gaze narrowed on his brother._

_Uchiha Sasuke's figure was beginning to glow white. It almost looked like he was being purified for his sins or something, but that was impossible. Sasuke couldn't be purified. He had killed so many people and committed so many sins that it was simply impossible._

_Unconsciously, Naruto turned his head to look at Itachi. Itachi's expression was impassive even though his motionless figure was encompassed by black-purplish fire. Naruto's gaze switched between the two brothers several times; he couldn't figure out what was occurring between the two brothers._

_Naruto felt himself step back as the brothers edged closer until they stood mere feet apart. The brothers both lifted a right hand slowly, their gazes never leaving each other. Sasuke's left sleeve slipped a little, showing the curse mark that Orochimaru had given him in the Forest of Death._

_The brothers' hands grew closer to one another, their fingertips almost touching until they both gripped the others hand. Sasuke murmured something inaudible, but Itachi seemed to have heard it. He answered back, his voice inaudible as well._

_Sasuke blinked at his brother. Some unknown emotion showed in the young brother's crimson depths. Naruto had never seen it displayed before by his former teammate and it was truly unsettling. The fact that was more unsettling than any other reason was especially because the emotion was directed towards his brother. _

_Before Naruto could even comprehend what was happening, Sasuke and Itachi both exchanged bitter smirks. Purple colored chakra traveled from Sasuke's body through the link of their hands into Itachi's body. Naruto heard Itachi grunt in pain, but still stood despite the newfound pain._

_Naruto could hear someone screaming in the background, but his focus was still on the purple chakra that quickly spread over Itachi. The purple chakra swirled around Itachi, flaring all around him. Finally, the last of the purple chakra escaped from Sasuke over to Itachi._

_Sasuke dropped to the ground, breathing harshly. He clutched his shoulder where the curse mark was placed on his shoulder, covering it from Naruto's view. _

_Itachi dropped to his knees as well, his hand also gripping his left shoulder. Naruto slowly stepped closer to Itachi until he could touch him if he wanted. _

_The screaming in the background grew louder until it reached across from Naruto. A figure was coming into his line of vision, Naruto watching in growing horror. Tears dropped to the ground, staining the ground forever. He could already identify who it was, but Naruto couldn't believe what he was witnessing._

_ The figure stood motionless once it reached them, the sound of sniffling and the sight of silent crying before Naruto. Sasuke noticed the figure and turned away so his back would face the group. Itachi collapsed onto the ground while the unusual chakra color began to diminish. _

_Naruto couldn't understand what was happening, but he couldn't help and feel his own tears threaten to fall. After a few minutes, he found himself crying as he covered his face with his hands. _

_"Naruto…Please wake up." The recognizable figure begged desperately. He could sense the needing in their voice. "Please…Please."_

_The glowing chakra completely disappeared from Itachi's body. His form was beginning to disappear, his body slowly fading away into the darkness that surrounded them all. "Naruto, wake up!" The voice screeched frantically, the owner dropping to their knees._

_"W-What's happening to him?" Naruto asked, his voice choked by tears. "Sakura, t-tell me." The pink haired kunoichi merely shook her head, unable to communicate to him. Itachi's form was almost gone, his figure barely visible. _

_At the last second, Sasuke turned around as well. He watched Itachi, lifting his hand hesitantly towards his older brother. Sakura let out another sob, covering her face with her hands. Naruto wanted to turn away, but his body still wasn't in his control. Naruto couldn't help wondering if this was a punishment to torture him for his own failures._

_Sasuke's fingertips were mere inches from Itachi's face._

_Naruto felt himself dropping to his knees in horror as more tears ran down his face._

_"Please wake up…Please wake up, Naruto…Please."_

_Itachi smirked bitterly as some emotion close to regret showed dully in his fading crimson eyes. Before Sasuke could even reach him, Itachi's form disappeared completely. _

_Sasuke's hand fell to the ground, smacking the place where Itachi's figure would've been. His eyes slowly closed, biting his lip in frustration. "No…"_

_"Naruto, wake up please!" Sakura cried out as her hands falling to her sides numbly. "Don't let it happen, Naruto. Please…" Sakura whispered softly, desperately. _

_"I-I don't know if I can." Naruto whispered back faintly. He knew it was a dream, but it all felt too real. It made him question if this what was happening in reality except he was still asleep in the sidelines. _

_Sakura murmured something, barely above a whisper. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. He was simply speechless, unable to speak worth his life. His lips trembled as his mouth tried to form words._

_"…Sakura, I don't know if I can keep this promise." Naruto began as he shook his head. "I know I didn't fulfill my promise of bringing Sasuke back, so I don't know if I'll be able to keep a promise to you or anyone." _

_"It only matters if you try." Sasuke muttered with his gaze still on the spot where Itachi had left the dream world. "Try, Naruto. I know you can." _

_"Naruto…"_

_"You just have to try…"_

_Both of his former teammates' voices echoed around him, encouraging him and calling out his name. It was too much to bear. Naruto slowly felt himself gain control of his body, be able to wipe his tears away. _

_"…I…" Sasuke and Sakura stopped speaking when they heard his voice sound. Their gaze flickered to him, awaiting his answer. Naruto gulped as he felt his lips tremble again._

Team 7 is important to me. The village is important to me. My wife, Hinata, is important to me.

_Naruto stood up as his hand wiped the rest of the tears away. _

The success of being the sixth Hokage is important to me.

_Naruto couldn't help the genuine confident smile that formed upon his face. He lifted his hand, giving the thumbs up to both of them. _

_"I'm not making you a promise, Sakura." Naruto answered seriously, his gaze boring into them both. "…though, I will try despite all the limitations and obstacles that stand in my way." _

_Sakura's form began to fade as her tears dripped onto the ground. She smiled at him, as her body completely faded away. _

_Sasuke smirked at him, closing his eyes to the world. His body soon faded away as well._

All those things are important to me.

That's definitely true and always will be.

…Yet, there is something more important to me…

…

…

…

I know that their happiness will always be more important to me. That's what will ensure peace among the village and the shattered Team 7.

I don't care if it doesn't solve all our problems…I really don't._Naruto smiled sadly, knowing Team 7 would never join together again. It was simply impossible at this point. The village would never be completely safe or protected even if he is Hokage. _

_Naruto could feel the darkness around him shattering, light beginning to shine in. _

The only that matters now is that Sakura and Sasuke live their lives to the fullest and that they can be happy without anything interfering with this life. I know it won't be easy, but I can still try.

_That was the last thought Naruto could think before the light shined on him as the dream world completely disappeared, revealing reality._

* * *

Itachi resisted the urge to grunt in pain as Orochimaru punched him in the stomach, sending him down onto the ground below. He twisted in the air slightly, changing his position. Itachi landed on his feet, slightly stumbling as he looked up to see Orochimaru already following him.

The older Uchiha jumped back a few paces just before Orochimaru's punch slammed into the ground. The Sanin's punch created a small fissure, shaking the ground with great power. Itachi enhanced his feet with chakra, using the extra boost of chakra to jump away from the range of the fissure.

The fissure ended in mere seconds, even though it had showed disastrous results. In the small range of the fissure, you could see uprooted trees and upturned ground. It looked as if a tornado had blown through the area, only wreaking havoc within a certain part of the forest.

Itachi's crimson gaze flickered to his surroundings, realizing that he had entered a denser section of the Leaf Village Forest. The great mass of green leaves in the trees prevented raindrops or sunlight from reaching the forest floor. If Itachi had the time to focus on the scenery, he would've thought it was depressing. Anyone would have thought so.

He couldn't detect Orochimaru's presence nor his chakra signature. It was evident that he had gained a major disadvantage. Itachi gazed around his surroundings again, searching for any sign of his opponent.

"Are you that much of a coward?" Itachi quietly commented, searching for any reaction from the Sanin.

No response.

Itachi closed his eyes, relaxing his posture. _I'll find you one way or another, Orochimaru. _He listened intently, only focusing on finding his enemy.

He stood there for a few minutes before he could hear anything that caught his interest. A swooshing sound came from behind him, in the camouflage of the tree branches. Itachi spun around, withdrawing a kunai to block the shuriken that flew towards him.

The shuriken bounced off the kunai, dropping to the ground. Before the shuriken even landed, Itachi sprang into the tree branches to find Orochimaru. Only green and brown met his vision, nothing but leaves and branches.

Again, he searched for the chakra signature. He knew Orochimaru was only playing with him and it was incredibly irritating. The same results showed. Absolutely no trace of the snake-like man.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream pierced the sky. Before he could locate the sound, it faded away. Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously, already heading towards the direction of the clearing where he had left the reunited team. Only one thought controlled his mind.

_If that bastard has done anything to hurt Sakura…_

* * *

Sakura gasped out in pain, coughing out blood. "W-What the hell…?" She gripped her side, feeling blood drip through her fingers. She fell to her side, her vision blurring slightly.

"Ah, ah, we wouldn't want you to ruin our plans now would we?" The attacker asked, shaking his finger at her in disapproval. Sakura growled at him, gritting her teeth in pain.

"You waited until we were off-guard…and you separated us to deal with us one on one, didn't y-you?" Sakura asked, spitting out blood onto the ground to get rid of the metallic taste. The man nodded, smirking at her.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for your services." He commented with no explanation. _What is he talking about? What services? _

"W-What are you talking about? I did nothing." Sakura asked, trying to hide her confusion. She hadn't done a great job. He merely smirked wider, unable to hide his own wicked amusement.

"My dear, you merely were bait." Sakura struggled up to a sitting position. Her hand was already glowing green with medical chakra, healing the injured wound. _Is that all I ever will be? Bait? A burden or weakling otherwise?_

Her smoldering emerald eyes gazed at him warily. The wound was almost healed, but she wasn't taking any chances by alerting him of her recovery. The attacker was too busy focusing on something else.

"You will deal with the other one?" A second voice answered, another familiar voice. Her eyes widened in shock when her vision returned to normal.

"Yeah, no problem." The attacker replied, already beginning to speed off into the trees.

"H-Hey…Kabuto." Sakura called to the man who had attacked her, her gaze narrowed on him. He turned towards her, stopping in his footsteps. Kabuto's eyebrow was raised in question. "I hope you die."

He smirked at her. "Likewise." With that, he ran into the trees before she could say anything else. _I hope Sasuke finds you. He'll kill you, there's no doubt in my mind._

Her attention returned to the other identifiable man. "What are you planning on doing to me…Orochimaru?" Sakura snarled at him, her gaze narrowing further. He merely shrugged as he already started to walk away.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked arrogantly, his back still to her as he walked away. "Anyways, I would be more worried on how this all would affect you and your village."

"...You're just going to let me live?" Sakura whispered, her tone disbelieving. Orochimaru stopped, turning towards her slightly.

"Why would I let your skills go to waste, Sakura-chan?" With that, he threw a kunai towards her. Her reflexes were too slow as she tried to move away. She winced when the kunai lodged itself in her shoulder, breaking the skin.

"I said you were the key to my plan, didn't I?" Orochimaru slyly asked, clearly enjoying her horror. Before she could say anything more, his figure disappeared from her view.

Sakura shakily drew up her hand, forcibly taking the kunai out and throwing it to the ground. "You bastard…" Sakura whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You run away to finish your plan and you let me suffer here?" Sakura struggled to her feet, stumbling at first. _Damn you, Orochimaru, Kabuto._

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura shouted, ignoring the pain that rippled through her shoulder. "You better be alive! You better survive!" Sakura growled, trying to run after Orochimaru.

She stumbled again, feeling her knees give out. Sakura dropped to her knees with a grunt. _I'm not letting the village fall…_

_…Not when I can do something about it. _

Sakura stood up again, refusing to let herself fall back to the ground again. Without hesitating, she enhanced her feet with chakra and surged forward into the forest. There was no way to stop her now. No one would stop her from protecting her village or her precious people.

Everything blurred past her, the trees and the foliage. She couldn't sense Orochimaru's chakra signature, but that didn't mean she was too late. Not yet.

Sakura barely realized she had tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. She smirked bitterly, not caring if they fell. Maybe she was weak, maybe she wasn't.

_Tears must fall._

_Whether we like it or not._

_I think it actually…_

_…makes us stronger._

* * *

**Yay! The chapter is finally finished! I'm glad. It's getting very intense now. The ending is coming and it will be (hopefully) awesome. I'm guessing 2-4 chapters left right now.  
**

**Again, the poll is still up and running, ready for voting. Only 3 people so far has voted, I wonder how many more:P**

**I'm in a rush right now guys, I have to go get the other chapter started. It will be up in a week or less, hopefully. I'm busy, but I WILL find time to make it.**

**Please review, and I promise to answer any questions about the story or polls when I have time. **

**See ya, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	11. Chapter 11: Rise of Darkness

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**I have some great news, everyone! There are about 3 chapters left. Only 3!!! I can't believe it! **

**Okay, I have nothing much more to say. The polls are still going on and ****The Blood Shed To Save**** is still winning thus far. I've decided to fully detail the one of the stories each chapter. (Only the four selected ones.) Obviously, two will be detailed in one chapter.**

**Yes, I know the chapter's release was delayed. I'm trying to work with the chapters now that it is Spring Break. (Feel free to throw things at the author.)**

**Anyways, let's just get to the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm pretty sure I will never own it.**

**To the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rise of Darkness**

_Don't let me be late…_

_Please…_

_Don't let me…_

_…be late…_

Naruto reached the edge of the clearing, seeing blood spilled by the great cherry blossom tree. Kunais scattered the ground as well as shuriken and useless paper bombs. The thunder above was almost deafening as he slowly walked through the abandoned battlefield.

He could sense five different chakra signatures, but he had masked his own from drawing attention and engaging in any possible ambushes._Sakura…Sasuke…Orochimaru…Kabuto…_

_Itachi._

The whole situation seemed pointless and hopeless, but he couldn't give up. Though the disturbing dream had not been reality, it was too close to the truth. Naruto found himself believing that if he didn't do anything, that the dream would become real. There would be too much pain and grief.

Naruto pushed away his thoughts, not wanting to think about anything more troubling. Without another thought, he quickly raced across the clearing, not caring whether or not if the rain would pour on him. The other side of the tree-lined clearing seemed to be darker and ominous. Not only that, but so dense that any available light could not reach the forest floor.

"…" Naruto was left speechless. He could sense two of the five chakra signatures in there, but he couldn't identify them from where he stood. _If Itachi is in there…_

_I'm sure he's in trouble whether he would ever admit it or not._

* * *

Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch when he felt his left shoulder hang limply at his bloodied side. No words could ever explain all the pain he was feeling at this point. Sasuke had to drag his right leg, seeing as it was useless and only a burden at this point. He used his katana for support as he slowly limped towards his brother's chakra signature. 

_I may not be in the best condition to fight…_

_…but I must help my teammates…_

_…regardless of the consequences._

* * *

Naruto slowly started walking into the denser section of the forest, aware that only more danger awaited him there. He soundlessly walked through the twisted trees, avoiding any contact with such foreign objects. The darkened sides of trees seemed to reach out at him, almost convincing him that he was not alone. 

However, he really wasn't alone. Five other people were still somewhere in the forest, possibly gravely injured or maybe dying at this moment. Two of them were nothing but enemies, and the other two were former teammates. …Yet, that left one more.

What exactly was Uchiha Itachi to him? He had tried to capture Naruto long ago, and still may try if he was given the chance. Naruto would have sighed, but refused to give away his location even if no one was near him. The hairs on his neck were standing up, a cold chill running through his body like a tidal wave.

Maybe Itachi was nothing more than enemy.

Maybe Itachi was nothing more than some homicidal psychopath.

Maybe Itachi was nothing more than an emotionless man.

…

…

…

On the other hand, Itachi could be something. Something that Sakura loved. Something that Sakura would give her life for even if it wouldn't do the same for her. …Something that could possibly be trusted someday if they were given a second chance.

Naruto ducked under a large tree branch that hung extremely low. Immediately, he froze in place. He couldn't help something was awaiting him further onward. An enemy? An ally? No…something deadly.

Naruto could sense bloodlust and raw need. He attempted to calmly search the area for chakra signatures again. He crouched low to the ground, waiting anxiously. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what was wrong.

Yes, there was five people in this forest, but there was one that was not familiar. One he had never sensed before, but already knew who it was. Many stories had been told about this man and Naruto had grown to fear this man even if he had never met such a terrifying figure.

Kabuto was not in the forest.

Naruto guessed he was either dead or somewhere else.

…But that left the one chakra signature…

Naruto heard a snap behind him, and felt another cold chill sweep through him. Without hesitating, Naruto raced forward, not caring if danger awaited him. Danger was safer than certain death.

_…Sakura, I don't know if I can keep Itachi safe, I really don't. I said I would try, and I am. There is just one problem though…_

_Someone we both fear may kill me before I can do anything._

* * *

Sasuke spit out blood, feeling the metallic taste in his mouth again. _I once thought that we could be brothers, Itachi, but I see that is impossible now. _

_Perhaps, hell will be the only place for us to meet peacefully…_

_…or…_

_…Hell could also be one of the greatest battlefields for our final battle._

* * *

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, growling in frustration. _I can't go any further…My injuries won't let me…and I have hardly any chakra left to help me reach Itachi or Orochimaru._

Sakura sighed, lost for thoughts and words. Sakura hugged herself unconsciously, not understanding how she could be the key to Orochimaru's plan. Yes, it was true. He had purposely sent her such a dream to worry her, just for his entertainment.

It was obvious that today could be the end of everything that the village had accomplished. She would never wish anything like this on any village, even the innocent people of the Sound village. No one should have to witness their village torn apart and destroyed right before their eyes. _…Especially Naruto…or…me._

_We have worked so hard for this village, even if it had been done different ways. We would both die for our village. Everyone in our village would risk their lives, putting themselves in danger, just for the sake of the village. It is our home even if we have left for purposes that seemed more important at the time. _

_I left the village, but here I am. Back where it all started._

Sakura felt her eyelids droop halfway, revealing only one portion of the world in front of her. The forest that now surrounded her was dark and cold. She couldn't help wondering where everyone was and if they were alright.

_Naruto…_

_Sasuke…_

_Itachi…_

"…I just hope they are still alive." Sakura whispered softly, unaware she had said her words aloud. _I don't care if Sasuke is a bastard because he once was my teammate. I don't care if Itachi is a cold-blooded murderer because he is still human. I don't care if Naruto has a demon that dwells inside his body because he never was evil like the Demon Fox._

_We love and protect one another. We are…family. That's why they are precious to me. _

Sakura stared into nothingness. She no longer was alert for danger. The kunoichi already knew that it surrounded her, so why search for it?

Without warning, Sakura felt a kunai whiz past her nose, barely grazing her skin. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned the direction the kunai had come from. _Am I imagining this?_

* * *

Sasuke snapped his head back when he felt his brother's chakra signature stopped behind him. His crimson gaze narrowed as he changed his direction hurriedly. The young Uchiha resisted the urge to flinch when his leg protested in pain. Despite the pain rippling through his system, Sasuke limped towards the signature. 

_Nothing will stop me from watching this battle._

_Absolutely nothing._

* * *

Itachi glanced towards Sakura briefly, analyzing her figure carefully. The Leaf shinobi seemed fine for the moment regardless of a bleeding shoulder and an extremely low chakra supply. Her clothes were ripped and tattered while her pink hair was disheveled and messy. Barely visible blood stains were scattered over Sakura's clothes. 

Their gazes locked for a moment, silent understanding exchanged between them both. Itachi broke his crimson gaze away when he sensed Orochimaru nearing again. "It seems everyone is joining us for this battle, Itachi." Sakura whispered dully, her voice barely audible. He didn't respond to her statement.

Orochimaru's darkened figure dropped down from the tree branches above them, falling towards them like a hunting hawk. Itachi readied himself into fighting stance, awaiting his foe's attack. Orochimaru opened his mouth, a large katana slid out his mouth, the point of the weapon directly pointing towards the Sharingan wielder.

Sakura felt her entire body tense when Orochimaru grew closer to Itachi. Before she could even blink, Itachi stepped to one side and threw a kunai towards his enemy's forehead. The sword's point hit the ground with a thunk, shaking Sakura's body along with the ground.

The kunai pierced Orochimaru's forehead and his body froze as it slowly descended down to forest floor. Itachi's gaze narrowed as the shinobi's body disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Instead of Orochimaru's body and the katana falling from the smoke, a log fell to the ground.

_Substitution…_

"You are a weakling, Orochimaru." Sakura commented softly. "Why don't you fight without running away like a coward?" Itachi glanced towards her briefly, silently ordering her to remain quiet.

Itachi glanced around his surroundings carefully, analyzing every detail to attempt and find the Sanin. Silence fell upon the forest, nothing but absolute quiet. Sakura closed her eyes in attempt to focus on Orochimaru's location.

A few minutes passed and still nothing could be heard. "Itachi, has he run away?" Sakura asked with her eyes still closed. Itachi merely shook his head for an answer. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it again when she heard a quiet rustling behind her.

Her eyes shot open, feeling the rustling grow louder. Ignoring the pain, she turned around to see the bushes and trees shaking violently. Sakura could feel the ground shaking under her, rattling her body to the core. Her hands immediately gripped the ground, trying to still her body from shaking.

Before she could blink, Itachi's figure disappeared and appeared beside her. Sakura opened her mouth to attempt to speak again, but Itachi silenced her again with a glare before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her farther away from the deafening sound.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked in protest. Itachi remained quiet as he moved at inhuman speed across the forest floor, away from the disturbance. The older Uchiha didn't even glance at her again. Everything blurred past them, only showing green and brown.

"Itachi, what is going on?" Sakura repeated firmly, looking up at him in confusion. Itachi glanced down at her, his mouth twitching slightly. Finally, he answered her question after the noise died down in a low murmur.

"…A summoning."

* * *

Sasuke blinked in misunderstanding. _Why is Itachi's chakra signature growing closer to me? _Sasuke stopped in his tracks. The ground was vibrating softly beneath his feet. Sasuke could hear a faint hissing sound. 

The hissing sound was growing louder by the minute, moving closer. Sasuke's crimson eyes widened in disbelief as the vibrating grew slowly to shaking violently.

"Snake." Sasuke whispered in shock before moving closer to Itachi's chakra signature. _We have to solve this problem now…Orochimaru summoned King Manda!_

* * *

"Itachi, do you feel that?" Sakura asked quietly, noticing Sasuke's chakra signature moving closer to them. Itachi simply nodded in agreement. He didn't change his direction at all nor did he increase or decrease his speed. 

_We can't leave Sasuke out here even if he has betrayed the village before. I won't allow it. He's a teammate nevertheless._

"Itachi." Sakura turned her head towards him to face him. He gazed down at her emotionlessly. "He's your brother." Itachi didn't respond.

"You are very stubborn and selfish, Itachi." Sakura accused, her emerald gaze hardening on him. Itachi didn't reply, only continued through the forest even if it were drowned in silence. The ground no longer shook, but they both knew Orochimaru was coming soon.

"Why would you let your brother die?" Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why won't you be quiet?" Itachi replied at last.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sakura countered harshly, her voice still soft and quiet. "Your brother is giving _you_ a second chance." Sakura added softer, "…And so am I."

Itachi's gaze locked with hers even as he continued to dart across the forest floor with Sakura still in his arms. Silence soon followed, neither of them breaking it.

"I'm giving you a second chance. Why can't you accept that Sasuke is your brother? Why can't you-" Sakura ranted helplessly, not knowing if the older Uchiha would listen at all. _..accept that I love you?_

Sakura barely noticed Itachi had slowed down. "Sakura, please remain silent." Itachi completely stopped, still holding her in his arms.

"No. You can't order me around. I'm not in the Akatsuki anymore." Her comment seemed to take him by surprise.

"That's perfectly fine." Itachi answered, his emotionless mask returning. "Everyone could see that you were merely finding a new way to protect Konoha. Yet, Leader still allowed it." Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but found herself speechless.

"…Perhaps so." Sakura found her voice again even if her voice was soft again. She barely noticed Sasuke's limping form appear from behind the trees. Itachi turned towards his brother as he set Sakura down on the ground gently.

Both of the brothers gazed at each other warily, though there was a silent understanding in the depths of their crimson pair of eyes. Silence seemed to fall on to all of them, all traces of the recent conversation, gone. Faintly, the hissing sound was growing, but not enough to prove a threat, yet.

"…Sasuke, did you kill Kabuto then?" Sakura broke the silence as she carefully analyzed his visible wounds. The tension that had been building ever since Sasuke had joined them, dropped. The atmosphere became more enjoyable for the moment.

"Yeah, Kabuto did leave a few marks on me though…" Sasuke sighed wearily, noticing the ground beginning to rumble beneath their feet. Without warning, Itachi withdrew a kunai out and started towards the unseen commotion. Sasuke opened his mouth in protest.

"No, little brother. You are injured. You can't fight this battle." Itachi replied before Sasuke could even say a single word. Sakura watched Sasuke hesitate for a second as his eyes narrowed onto the ground, but he closed his mouth without any more protest.

Sasuke glanced towards Itachi briefly before slowly making his way to Sakura. His crimson gaze lowered onto her fragile figure as he slowly offered his hand to her despite his uneven state. Sakura blinked at his hand impassively, not sure how to react to anything anymore.

After a moment of hesitation, she finally responded by placing her hand in his lightly. She stole a glance at Itachi who had his back on them, his stance rather rigid and tense. Sasuke gripped her hand firmly and pulled her up to her feet. She stumbled slightly, but managed to balance herself as she refused Sasuke's support.

"I'm fine." Sakura whispered softly, ignoring his concerned stare. Sasuke blinked at her in surprise before he turned towards Itachi to face his older brother. Itachi still didn't turn around, only facing the growing danger that threatened them all.

"You…" Sasuke began quietly, unsure of whether he truly meant what he was going to say. "You better survive this." There was a long pause as the younger brother's lips trembled with indecision. "I want to fight you someday."

Itachi bowed his head in silence. Sakura felt something pull the strings of her heart as she heard Sasuke. _What has changed him? Why is he…different?_

"I want…" Sasuke began louder, as his voice rose. Sakura closed her eyes and bowed her head in silence as well.

"…to fight with you as a brother, not an enemy." Sasuke finished as his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. Itachi still hadn't responded at all. Sakura bit her lip in disbelief, not sure, whether this was real. _He admitted that? …Why? …Why, Sasuke?_

Sakura opened her eyes again slowly, not sure, if she was staring at the same Sasuke. How could this man finally come to terms with Itachi, his older brother that had massacred the clan with no hesitation or remorse? Sakura's lips trembled as she turned away from the sight.

_Sasuke…_

_You have finally…_

_…grown up…_

_…and I'm proud of you._

* * *

The ground was beginning to shake violently as Sakura moved closer to a tree for support. Sasuke stood where he was, still staring at Itachi for any reaction. Itachi raised his head to the sky, letting the rain flow down his face. 

Itachi closed his eyes briefly, letting the rain pour down on him. "Take care of Sakura, little brother." Itachi finally responded, shattering Sasuke's hopes. _…I wanted you to say you would want the same thing, Itachi…_

Sasuke turned away from Itachi and started towards Sakura. His head was bowed, his bangs hiding his expression. Sakura lifted a hand to comfort him, but lowered it to her side in silence.

"…I will survive." Itachi began again, his tone unsure. "…And I want that as well." _Someday. _Sasuke spun around, not believing Itachi had said that. His eyes had widened in shock and disbelief as the words played over and over in his mind.

Without warning, something unexpected wrapped around Sakura as it squeezed her tightly. She was lifted high above the trees, struggling in the grip. Without her great chakra supply, Sakura felt useless and helpless. Managing to turn around to face the attacker, emerald eyes widened in fear.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. I hope I'm not ruining a heartwarming moment." Orochimaru smiled maliciously at her from his standing position upon King Manda's scaly head. Sakura gazed at Orochimaru, then at the King Manda whose tongue was wrapped around her figure.

Sasuke narrowed his crimson eyes on Orochimaru as he clenched his uninjured hand. _Should I risk it? _Sasuke pondered silently, his gaze lowering to his wounds. He closed his eyes to world, a grim smirk appearing upon his features. _I_ will_ risk it. _

The last bit of his chakra formed around his hands as he prepared to form hands signs. Sakura gasped out in pain when King Manda tightened his grip. She was unable to perform hand signs since her hands were pressed so hard against her sides. _Sasuke don't risk it! Not for me, damn it! _

Orochimaru jumped down onto King Manda's outstretched tongue as he walked slowly towards the kunoichi. His fierce stare pierced Sakura with fear just as it had long ago in the Forest of Death. Sakura's body shook uncontrollably as he neared her.

Itachi's form disappeared from view and appeared in front of Sasuke, smacking his hands in disagreement. "I suggest that you don't risk your life, especially when it's Orochimaru." Itachi answered to Sasuke's disbelieving stare. Sasuke hesitated as he dropped his hands.

Without another word, Itachi turned towards the scene playing above them. Sasuke watched his brother's hand clench onto the kunai tightly. _I would never stand a chance against Itachi. _Sasuke thought as he sensed the great swirling chakra source inside his brother. _...Especially when Sakura is in danger._

Orochimaru grasped Sakura's chin with one hand, bringing her face closer to his. "I told you, Sakura-chan, that you are the key to my plan. It's only just starting to unfold." Orochimaru whispered softly, deadly. Sakura tried to struggle out of his grip, but nothing helped.

"I can do anything to you, Sakura-chan…Anything." Orochimaru glanced down at Itachi's rigid figure. "Itachi is powerless against me now as are you." He smirked at her as his gaze locked with hers.

"I-I…h-hate you." Sakura gasped out, flinching when King Manda tightened his grip again. Orochimaru's smirk grew wider at her cry of pain. _Itachi…you have to find a way around this. I know you can… _Sakura's vision blurred slightly, distorting Orochimaru's features for a second.

Sasuke's jaw tightened at his teammate's pain. _Sakura…I know you are strong…Please survive this._

Itachi remained calm and emotionless. _Don't let me to think you were nothing but a burden in this, Sakura. I cannot allow the Leaf village to lose one of their most precious kunoichi…_

Orochimaru released his grip on Sakura as he turned towards Itachi. "Now, I'm sure we are all fully aware of what is at risk." Sakura struggled again, trying her best to gain free hands. _I won't let Orochimaru get away with this. I may be the key…but that doesn't mean my fate is sealed from here on out._

"Shall we make an agreement?" Orochimaru offered without hesitation, his tone almost deceiving. Itachi didn't respond. Silence fell on them all excluding Sakura's constant cries of pain as the snake tongue wrapped tighter and tighter around her.

_I can't last much longer…I'm going to die soon. _Sakura thought dully, feeling the edges of unconsciousness reach out to her. She frantically tried to move her hands closer together, but to no avail. Tears threatened to spill, but she would not allow it in this delicate situation.

"…As we all know, Leaf is in danger of collapsing at this very moment. Not only do we have that fact, but that I hold someone very precious to you all." Orochimaru placed a hand on Sakura's cheek, mockingly stroking it softly. Itachi's Sharingan flashed angrily at Orochimaru's action.

"…I'm sure you are also aware that her life is dangling by a very thin thread and if nothing is done to save her, she will undeniably die." Orochimaru spoke down to them, though the comment was mostly directed towards Itachi. "…Now, are you ready to make a deal?"

Itachi bowed his head for a moment in deep thought. Sakura resisted the urge to bite Orochimaru's hand since it could only lead to certain death. She glanced down at Itachi and Sasuke. _…I'm sure you'll be get along fine without me even if I do die…_

_I just…would really want to see you both meet each other peacefully…when there is no danger to bring you together._

* * *

**This chapter took forever. (I know you are all aware of that by now.) I had a small writer's block with deciding the chapter's ending, but now its finally typed up and finished. **

**This chapter was very exhausting as well since it was very long…but now I know how the ending of this sequel will end. After this chapter, there are three left. Only…2…(lol, dramatic.) **

**Anyways, I'm going to answer the unasked question of: Will there be a sequel to this story? Answer: I have thought about it, but I decided against it. I came up with a few ideas, but after I tried to further detail it, I knew that it just wouldn't fit.**

**I do apologize that this chapter is almost a week late. I hope you guys can forgive me, and I won't make any promises, guarantees, etc. of the next release date for this chapter. (Well, I can promise it will probably be finished by the end of the month.)**

**Has everyone liked the story so far? (I hope so.)**

**Alright, everyone, here is the summary to the winning future fanfic that apparently is most liked.**

**Summary:****The destinies of Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke were intertwined together when Sakura ended up with the choices of choosing between saving both of them from the darkness or letting them fall into oblivion to rid the world of their existences for what pain they had caused. When one last battle between the two brothers begins, will she allow her own blood to be shed to save them? (Story:****The Blood Shed to Save**

**The pairings so far is: Eventual ItaSaku and Eventual SasuSaku (Expect this to be a long story, everyone, since it will certainly not be a one-shot.)**

**Expected arrival if it wins poll: The poll ends as soon as this story is completed. Whenever that may be, that is when this story will probably begin. :)**

**Anyways, if you want any more details, you can look either to my profile page or private message me for all that on the poll or any of the selected stories. The poll is still open, so if you want to vote on a particular story, feel free to do so.**

**Until next chapter,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Last Stand

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**Hey, everyone. Ready for the second to last chapter? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 11: Our Last Stand**

* * *

"I-Itachi…Don't g-give in." Sakura shouted down towards the Akatsuki member below. "W-Whatever you do…D-Don't y-you dare-" Orochimaru placed the hand that was previously stroking her cheek over her mouth to silence her. 

Itachi didn't look up or reply. It seemed he wasn't listening to Sakura anymore. 

Sasuke stared at his hands in indecision. _Sakura will die if I do nothing…yet, Itachi will stop me before I can do anything! What can I do?_

Orochimaru turned back to Sakura with his hand still placed over her mouth. "I suggest you stay quiet, dear. We don't need you to make his decision for him." Sakura narrowed her gaze on Orochimaru, glaring at him with hatefully. 

_There is only one way to save Itachi now…as well as Sasuke. _Sakura closed her eyes silently, focusing on bringing her hands together._Please forgive me, Itachi, Sasuke. _Without hesitating, she bit Orochimaru's hand hard. 

Orochimaru growled in pain, trying to bring his hand away. The metallic taste of blood met her taste buds as she refused to let go. "…You bitch, let go!" 

Sasuke stared up at Sakura in growing concern. _Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?_

Orochimaru finally ripped away his hand away, stepping back to see blood running down from his fingers to his palm. Sakura spit out the blood and looked down towards Itachi and Sasuke. _I'm sorry…_

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura screamed at him, ignoring the pain that met her body. "I hate you!" Sakura glared down at him hatefully. Itachi looked up, staring in disbelief at her. "I don't know…what I ever saw in you, Uchiha…" 

She was biding for time as her hands tried to reach one another. "I don't know what I saw in either of you!" Sakura gazed down in dismay at Sasuke and Itachi. _Don't let yourselves sacrifice your lives for me. Get out of here before it's too late. …I love you both so, so much even if you have committed so many sins that have affected the village or me for the worst._

Her fingertips grazed against another, though Sakura did not show her secret joy of her accomplishment. "Both of you were so obsessed with power…and yet, I loved you despite that." That was the utmost truth and it would remain true even if it might lead to her downfall. 

Orochimaru walked closer to her as he placed his bloodied hand back on her mouth. "My, my, dear, I think you have hurt them enough." Orochimaru smirked down at the shocked brothers. "How does it feel like to have your heart torn out and shattered to pieces?" 

Sakura masked the very last amount of chakra she had as it traveled to her hands. "Sakura-chan would know how it would feel. It has happened to her many times, right, dear?" Sakura didn't respond, only glanced down at Itachi. 

_You will understand when this all over…if I die or not._

Sakura quickly formed hand signs as blue electricity sparked around her hands. The electricity was traveling throughout her body, all the small sparks dancing in plain sight. "Poor, poor, Sakura-chan…" Orochimaru murmured, shaking his head in mocking sympathy. 

Sasuke noticed the tiny blue electricity dancing around her feet. His mouth opened slightly, dumbfounded. _It's all an act, isn't it, Sakura? _Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk as he glanced towards Itachi. _…But, does Itachi know this yet?_

Sakura locked gazes with Sasuke as silent understanding was exchanged between the two teammates. She glanced at Orochimaru, already knowing he hadn't noticed yet. _I may be the key to your plan…but you just happen to be the key to mine as well, Orochimaru… _Sakura bent her head down silently.

_Prepared to be shocked!_

Instantly, Sakura slammed both her hands against King Manda's tongue as the blue crackling electricity traveled through her body into the snake's tongue. At the same exact time, she bit Orochimaru hand again as the same electrical current traveled from her body to his as well. King Manda growled lowly as he loosened his grip on her body when the sparks danced around his tongue as they traveled through his entire system.

Before Orochimaru's figure stiffened, he grabbed her shoulders as his nails dug into her shoulders. "L-Let me r-return the favor!" Orochimaru hissed out to her in pain, as the same harmful current traveled back through her body as well. Sakura brought up her hands and locked her hands onto his shoulders as well.

* * *

Sasuke gasped out in shock, noticing that the grip on Sakura was loosening by the second. He glanced at a motionless Itachi. _…And they call you a prodigy…It serves you right for being so emotionless. You don't even know how to react anymore!_

"Itachi…" Sasuke shouted at him, his gaze narrowing on his brother. Itachi glanced back at Sasuke impassively, his eyes duller than usual. "Can't you see that she was deceiving everyone…just to save you?" Sasuke lowered his voice, adding softly, "Sakura loves you and she wouldn't allow you to sacrifice just for her. She wants you to live on even if she doesn't."

Itachi didn't respond to Sasuke's explanation. Sasuke carefully balanced himself as he walked over to Itachi. "Sakura would rather sacrifice her life for us and…she hopes you would know that." Sasuke noticed Itachi's gaze lower onto the ground. "Don't look away, answer me!"

"…I know, little brother, I know." Itachi finally replied, his voice softer than usual. "I knew it was an act this entire time." Sasuke stared at Itachi, not sure how to react to this himself. 

"...Then why are we doing nothing to help her? Are we just going to…going to let her die for nothing?" Sasuke growled irritability, walking in front of Itachi's line of vision. "If she loves you so much, why don't you do something to help her?"

"…I thought she would remain safe if I unattached myself from her…" Itachi murmured quietly, unaware he had said his thoughts aloud. "It would have been better for her…"

"Don't tell me you still believe that, Itachi." Sasuke countered, his crimson orbs flaring with disbelief. "If you truly care for her, then you wouldn't do such an inconsiderable thing." Sasuke pointed at the struggling fight between Sakura and Orochimaru. "Look what has happened, brother! Do you think this is safe for Sakura?"

Itachi glanced up at Sakura, noticing her flinching in pain as Orochimaru began to overpower her. His gaze settled back on Sasuke. "Hn." Without another word, Itachi silently walked forward towards the fighting shinobi. Sasuke merely watched him indifferently. _Sometimes I wonder, Itachi, if you are truly the foolish brother._

* * *

Sakura was slipping out of King Manda's grip as the large snake withdrew his tongue slowly due to the effects of the paralyzing jutsu. Sakura still kept her hands firmly on Orochimaru's shoulders as she felt herself beginning to fall. Now she would not allow the edges of unconsciousness to reach her. Sakura would stay awake as long as it took to keep her alive.

Finally, Sakura felt the grip completely disappear as she fell along with Orochimaru. In the air, it was a battle of dominance. Both of them were struggling to remain on top as they kept turning repeatedly over one another, as they descended through the sky. The rain lessened their grip on each other as it caused more pain due to electrocution.

The ground was growing closer and closer. Sakura didn't even chance looking down as for the fear that it would only prove to be another disadvantage. "Y-You will die, do you hear me, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru hissed out venomously in her face. Sakura shook her head in disagreement. 

"I won't d-die before you do!" Sakura brought up a knee into his stomach, causing the Sanin to cough out blood onto her face. While Orochimaru was trying to recover, she brought the same leg around to smash it into his side. The kick brought Sakura on top of Orochimaru, his back facing the awaiting ground. 

"You k-know, Orochimaru…The L-Leaf Village has had enough of you!" Sakura let go of his shoulders as she smacked his hands away from her own shoulders, allowing him to fall faster. He grabbed her ankle at the last second, bringing her down with him.

Sakura drew back a fist, bitterly smiling. _This might be the end for Orochimaru and me…but I won't let it be the end for the Leaf Village. _Lightning flashed above their hands as Sakura delivered the last blow to the snake-like shinobi. The punch hit his face with such force that it changed Orochimaru's position so he was heading towards the earth headfirst.

* * *

Naruto broke through the foliage that surrounded the area where he could sense his teammates. "Itachi! Sasuke! Sakura!" He called desperately, feeling the bloodlust that followed him for so long hesitate. "Where are you!" His scream pierced the sky.

Two falling figures caught his vision out of the corner of his eye. Without any other thought, he raced towards the struggling shinobi that were descending towards the ground. _Sakura…Please don't let that be you!_

* * *

Orochimaru's head cracked sickeningly as it rammed into the ground. Electric sparks still covered his body, forever paralyzing it. His hand let go of Sakura's ankle as his arm fell to the ground. Blood gushed out from his mouth, pouring down Orochimaru's face as it stained the pale face crimson. 

Sakura braced herself for pain, closing her eyes as she felt the ground nearing. The edges of unconsciousness now threatened her since the undeniably fact proved that the battle was over. _This must be the end for me…_

_I once promised that I would sacrifice my life for this village…and now, I can't help but feel content that I'm doing something for the village. If you love something enough…you will give your live to save it. That will probably be the way I will be remembered. _

_The girl that sacrificed her life to save the village that used to think of her being nothing but a useless burden._

* * *

Itachi moved forward with inhuman speed as he jumped towards the falling kunoichi. _I won't let you sacrifice yourself for the village or me, Sakura._

* * *

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra beginning to encompass him as his tears hit the ground. His speed increased as he spread out his arms to catch Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"

* * *

A shadowed figure stood on the dead snake's head, watching the scene play out. It was very amusing to him. _Indeed, there was much blood shed…but…not one sacrifice._

* * *

Itachi effortlessly caught Sakura in his arms, avoiding colliding with Naruto as he landed gracefully back onto the ground. Sakura still had her eyes closed, her body shaking even though the electricity dancing around her body had disappeared. Her chakra reserves were dangerously low and her breathing was shallow. "Sakura…" Itachi whispered softly, urging her to respond.

Naruto dropped to the ground, as he spun around to stare at the motionless kunoichi. "Sakura-chan!" He stood up abruptly, making his way to stand in front of Itachi. "…Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered, not allowing himself to think of the worst possible scenario.

Sasuke silently made his way over slowly, his gaze lowered on Orochimaru's forever still body. _...Haruno Sakura…you are truly stronger than anyone I have ever met._

* * *

Hikaru gazed outside from his hospital bed. He wearily sighed as he glanced at his leg in the comfortable cast. _…Where is Sakura-chan? I miss her… _

Hikaru heard the door creak open on the opposite of the room, causing him to turn his head towards the entrance of the room. Ino entered the room with a tray of fruit in her hands. "Hey, Hikaru-kun." She flashed him a genuine smile. The injured child returned her smile with one of his own.

Ino kicked the door so it would close with her foot before making her way over to Hikaru. "How are you doing?" Ino asked gently, placing the tray down on a small stand. 

"I'm fine, Ino-chan." Hikaru answered softly, his mind elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the gloomy sky parting, allowing a thin line of light to shine through. "…Ino-chan?" Hikaru turned to her, worry shining in his dark chocolate orbs. She raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Yes?"

"…H-How are the other patients doing?" Ino scratched the back of neck lightly, shaking her head. 

"Some are doing just fine and others are hurt pretty badly." Ino answered truthfully, her gaze lowered onto the floor. "The ones that are injured badly need their rest so we don't bother them unless they need medication or comfort." 

"…Do you think…Sakura is injured out there?" Hikaru could feel tears stinging his eyes. Ino placed a hand on his head comfortingly as she playfully messed up his hair. Ino used her other hand to wipe away the tears.

"Knowing forehead girl, I'm sure she's so determined to save this village that she won't care if she's injured or not." Ino smiled, remembering many times that Sakura had risked injury just to complete a mission for the village. _She was so proud to go out on missions for the village and I'm sure that's one thing that will never change._

The door burst open, startling Hikaru and Ino. "Great news, I-Ino!" A familiar voice shouted joyfully, smiling at the two curious listeners. 

"Before you say anything, Hinata-chan, how are your wounds doing?" Ino asked professionally, gazing at the Hokage's wife bandaged covered wounds spread all over her body. 

"I'm f-fine, Ino." Hinata assured her determinedly, eager to inform her of the wonderful news. "The war is over!" She burst out loudly, not even stuttering. "All the sound-nin are retreating right at this moment!"

"Really?" Ino asked in surprise. Hinata nodded, and turned around.

"I'm going t-to tell e-everyone!" Without another word, Hinata raced out the door. Ino couldn't help giggling, shaking her head at Hinata's new burst of confidence. _Naruto really has changed you, and I'm so happy you survived that fall…_

Ino turned back to Hikaru, who was staring out the window as he watched several sound-nin race across the rooftops of untouched buildings towards the Leaf Village gate. "You know what, Ino-chan?" Hikaru piped up, his voice louder than usual. 

"Hmmm?"

"…I think Sakura-chan saved the village!" Hikaru cheered gleefully, smiling brightly. "She's really strong, and I want to be just like her!" Ino cocked her head slightly, watching Hikaru laugh. _We can only guess that you will be just as strong as our cherry blossom._

"I'm sure you will be, sweetie…" Ino sighed contently, crossing her arms across her chest casually as she leaned against the wall to watch the storm outside break apart. "I'm sure you will…"

* * *

The sound of clapping directed Itachi's attention towards King Manda's motionless body. "A brilliant performance." A shadowed stranger gazed thoughtfully at the pink-haired kunoichi as he slowly made his way over to the group.

Itachi's gaze lowered onto the man, recognizing his identity instantly. "Why have you come here, Leader-sama?" Leader simply glanced at Naruto briefly before he settled his calculating gaze back onto Itachi.

"Do not question my presence, Itachi-san. You very well know the reason." The older Uchiha brother narrowed his gaze on Leader. "You witnessed my actions only a few hours ago."

Naruto took a step back away from the Akatsuki leader, watching him warily. "You were the one pursing me through the forest, weren't you?" Naruto accused him, his cerulean eyes hardening with disbelief and fear. 

"I'm surprised you just now noticed, Naruto-kun." Leader answered nonchalantly. "Not only did you realize it as well…but Itachi-san did as well before we left the village." Leader acknowledged Itachi with a brief nod, some emotion near disappointment showing in his unusual eyes.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, entering the conversation. Leader cocked his head slightly at Sasuke, his gaze analyzing the younger brother. 

"I'm saying that Itachi opposed my action to take Naruto away for the extraction of the Kyuubi." Leader turned towards to Itachi, glaring at him. "I cannot begin to comprehend why you have refused the power of the Kyuubi that was to be given to you." 

"I didn't refuse the power, Leader-sama." Itachi replied coldly, staring evenly at the mysterious figure. "I merely realized that you planned to have the Kyuubi of yourself." 

"When we return to headquarters, I shall decide how exactly you will be punished for your inconsiderable actions." Leader's gaze dropped onto the kunoichi. "You will return immediately after your partner wakes up." 

Without hesitating, Leader unwrapped Sakura's Leaf headband from her arm. Naruto's eyes widened when Leader withdrew a kunai and slashed a line through the Leaf Village symbol. "Sakura and I shall talk about my end of the deal as soon as she returns."

As Leader placed the slashed leaf headband onto Sakura's stomach, he bent down near her ear. "Even if you are unconscious, I know you'll hear me…" Leader whispered menacingly, softly. "I don't care if you saved your village or not…You belong to the Akatsuki and nothing else."

Leader straightened up, turning his back on the other shinobi. "How do you know that I will let you take Sakura-chan away?" Naruto inquired, his voice low with hate. Leader didn't turn around or respond. "…Cause I won't let her leave again! Never!"

Before Naruto could comprehend what happened, he found a kunai pressed against his throat. Leader's narrowed, unusual eyes flashed with controlled anger. "Unless you want this village or anyone that you hold dear to be erased from existence, I suggest you remain silent. Sakura will come on her own accord whether you like it or not because she knows the consequences of making unwise decisions."

Leader removed the kunai from Naruto's neck before swiftly turning to Itachi. "I expect you to arrive at headquarters in less than a month." Without another word, Leader formed hand signs as his body began to blur before their vision. Within a second, the Akatsuki leader's body was gone, leaving the group in silence.

* * *

"It's not fair…" Naruto whispered softly as he followed Sasuke and Itachi down the hallways of Konoha Hospital. _Team 7 was reunited only when our village was in danger and now…we are breaking apart…again._

Sasuke glanced back towards Naruto, resisting the urge to sigh. "Naruto, it is a fact of life. Life isn't fair." He reminded his teammate softly, careful not to hurt Naruto anymore. _You haven't changed at all, Naruto. You are the same naive kid I remember from our Genin days. _

Naruto didn't respond, only followed the Uchiha brothers farther down the long, bright hallway. Sasuke finally let out a weary sigh, feeling pain encompass his injured leg. His gaze drifted around the busy hallway, watching nurses cheer about the war ending as they passed one another on their way to aid to patients. One of the most familiar nurses, Ino, stopped what she was doing to stare at them in confusion.

Her worried stare settled on the unconscious Sakura before she ran up beside Itachi. "What happened to her?" Ino asked as Sakura groaned in pain, her body beginning to shake. Itachi didn't respond at first, his features impassive. Ino jumped in front of him with her hands spread out to stop him, avoiding bumping into another nurse. 

"Answer me!" Ino shouted at the older man, silently fearing that he might retaliate against her actions. Itachi hesitated in front of her, coldness showing in his crimson eyes.

"Perhaps if you worried more about Sakura's critical state than what happened, you would be able to find your answers later." Itachi countered harshly, leaving Ino speechless. Sasuke stepped beside his older brother, silently urging the young nurse to follow Itachi's advice.

Ino hesitated briefly before motioning them to follow her further to a close-by room, opening the door to allow them to enter. Itachi entered the unoccupied room first, making his way over to the farthest away bed. Sasuke and Naruto followed soon after, Naruto faking a smile and mouthing a silent 'thank you'. Ino merely shrugged and stepped into the room after them.

Sakura was already laid out on the bed, ready for an examination. Ino quickly hooked her up to several machines to identify any major damage. Itachi leaned against the wall, watching the Yamanaka girl work. He still displayed the cold, emotionless mask in front of everyone else.

Sasuke felt his eyelids droop halfway as he stood silently beside Naruto. He tried to force them to stay open, but it was almost impossible to stop at this point. The world was fading black, his senses slowly growing duller.

Before anyone could react, Sasuke fell forward onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**- One Week Later – (First Week)**

"I don't understand why I have to remain in the hospital for another week…" Naruto mumbled, folding his arms across his chest impatiently. Ino raised an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to sigh loudly as she placed an apple on his nightstand. 

"I cannot allow you to leave, Naruto. You may not think you don't have major injuries, but you do. That's exactly why you will be staying here until I believe you are well enough to leave." Ino reminded him, placing her hands on her hips. 

"…I hate hospitals…" Naruto leaned against his leaned back bed, looking up at the ceiling. Ino stared at him briefly, noticing the worried look forming on his features. Her gaze switched from Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them were still unconscious, still in critical condition. They were doing quite well, but she sometimes had her doubts if they would live no matter how much she tried to stop thoughts like that from swarming her mind.

"…At least you get to spend time with Sasuke and Sakura, even if they are not awake." Ino tried to encourage him, but he merely closed his eyes to the world. It was evident he was done talking about the hopeless situation at hand and for once, was remaining silent.

Ino quietly made her way over to Sakura, noting her childhood friend's body was beginning to shake from the aftershock again. Without hesitating, Ino placed a hand on Sakura's abnormal sized forehead and allowed soothing chakra to enter the girl's body. After a few minutes, Sakura's body stopped shaking and relaxed. "I hope you wake up soon, Sakura-chan." Ino whispered softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "There are too many people hoping you will be alright and praying that you will wake up soon…"

Ino removed her hand from Sakura's forehead, the green medical chakra disappearing from view. She could hear loud snoring; already knowing Naruto had finally fallen asleep. The exhausted nurse dropped into a nearby stool, leaning her head against the window as she stared up at ceiling. _I really hope everything will turn out alright._

* * *

**Another Week Later – (Second Week)**

"Good morning, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata placed her hand over the young Hokage's own, gently waking him. Naruto groggily turned his head to smile at her, squeezing her hand in his own greeting. Hinata blushed, smiling back at him as well. 

Before the shy girl could react, Naruto sat up abruptly. "Are they awake yet?" He had asked the same exact question everyday since last week, always trying to stay confident that his teammates would wake up soon. Hinata tried to smile at him in reassurance, but ended up turning her head away from him. 

"I'm sorry…" Hinata murmured, her gaze lowering onto the floor. Naruto didn't respond to her honest apology. He only sighed wearily as he lay back down to stare blankly at the ceiling. _This may be the last time I see either of you, but you both still haven't woken up. _

The door opened and closed quietly as Ino silently made her way into the room. She swiftly made her way to the two unconscious teammates, cautiously avoiding the emotionless Akatsuki member that leaned against the wall with his eyes closed to the world. Ino carefully checked their vital signs and made sure their slow recovery was running smoothly. 

"…Ino, are they still in critical condition?" Naruto whispered softly, already knowing the answer. Ino hesitated with her work, staring at the deep wounds on Sakura's fragile body. Sakura whimpered in her comatose state as her body shivered. As Ino placed a medical chakra enhanced hand onto Sakura's forehead to stop the shaking, she answered.

"Yes." The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ino felt tears sting at her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. A few tears escaped down her cheeks and off her chin, dropping onto Sakura's own cheek. 

Naruto could hear Ino beginning to cry, feeling admiration towards her strong will for the last two weeks. The young nurse hadn't cried during his teammates' recovery, that is, until now. Ino sniffed once, continuing her work despite her small weakness. 

"Naruto…I still haven't heard the story." Ino murmured, more tears falling onto Sakura's pale cheek. Naruto finally turned his head to stare at the crying girl. His eyelids drooped slightly, revealing only half the world in front of him. 

"…I won't tell you, Ino." Naruto replied firmly, yet soft. "I won't tell anyone until Sakura and Sasuke wake up to tell you themselves." Ino merely sighed and nodded, showing a bitter smile. _…If they wake up. _The unspoken words seemed to hang in the air, making the atmosphere of the room build with tension.

"I-I…understand. I respect you for that, Hokage-sama." Ino smiled him softly, turning back to her work. _…I think we all do._

* * *

_Drip._

_A raindrop fell into the darkness, splashing onto unseen ground. The waves that the splash created were growing crimson with every drop._

_Drop._

_Sakura stared at the ground blankly, watching as raindrops fell constantly around her. _You belong to the Akatsuki…and nothing else. 

_Drip._

_Sakura gazed at her reflection in silence. With every raindrop, the reflection was slowing changing to something else entirely. _The village is no longer you home.

_Drop._

_The face of Leader formed before her eyes, startling her with horror. _You joined the Akatsuki…and now you cannot escape your decision. _Sakura fell to her knees, unable to argue her back. The kunoichi tried to block out the words that Leader spoke as they echoed around her._

Once I'm finished with you…

_Sakura stared in growing horror as Leader's image disappeared from the reflection of the crimson colored water and appeared in front of her. His shadowed figure loomed over her, his dark smirk showing in the everlasting dark._

…You will remain loyal to the Akatsuki and its goals… 

_Sakura scooted back away from the Akatsuki leader, but he only followed her. Her hand dipped into the crimson liquid as she reached the end of darkened land. Sakura removed her hand from the staining liquid, staring at the substance that stuck to her hands in shocked disbelief. "This isn't raindrops…" She whispered as the familiar crimson liquid stained her hands deep red._

_"…Its blood…" Leader's smirk grew wider, darker._

Not to mention that you will help accomplish those goals and give us aid in conquering the Leaf village and the rest of the world!

_"No!" Sakura screamed, watching the crimson blood beginning to form larger waves. More blood began to lap up against her body as she tried to escape the sticky substance. Finally, one giant bloody wave formed as its shadow loomed over her. _

_Leader placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. _There's nothing you can do to stop it, my dear. _Before she could even respond in protest, the wave was unleashed upon them. _

_Sakura could feel herself drowning the metallic liquid. Only the color of crimson could be seen before her. Her eyes were beginning to close as the world began to swirl black and bloody red. "N-No…"_

* * *

Sakura gasped out into the night, breathing heavily. "I-It will all be coming to an end soon…" She whispered softly, turning her head to gaze around the darkened room. Only Sasuke and her when occupying the room at the moment. Sakura could barely see the younger brother's limp form under the blood stained sheets across from her own bed. 

Sakura struggled to sit up as her stiffened body protested with long subdued pain. Her feet lightly touched the cold tile floor, sending chills down her spine. The pink-haired girl bent her head down as her pained gaze settled onto the village outside. _…I cannot waste time. I must talk to Leader-sama now. _

Sakura could feel her chakra building up slowly, obviously not enough yet to make the whole trip to the Akatsuki hideout. Regardless of her weak state, she placed her hands together and focused her chakra down to her lower half of her body. Once satisfied with the necessary amount of concentrated amount of chakra was applied, Sakura carefully stood to her feet after stumbling quite a bit as she tried to balance herself.

After a few minutes of learning how to balance herself without falling, she moved forward as she used the tall metal railing end of the hospital beds for support. Sakura grabbed the door handle once she reached it and turned it quietly. The door opened, the bright-lit hallways blinding her momentarily.

Emerald eyes adjusted quickly as their owner entered into the hallway cautiously, looking down both ways to make sure she was safe to escape. Before she could even shut her door, Sakura heard a click farther down the hallway to her right. Without hesitating, the kunoichi masked her chakra and raced down to the darker section of the opposite hallway. 

Once she reached the shadowed part of the hallway, she turned around cautiously to see there was no one following her. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh wearily when she felt the pain increase from her small feat. _I must be imagining things…_

She turned around towards the nearest exit at the end of the dark, narrow hallway. Looking back every so often to make sure there really wasn't anyone following her, Sakura continued towards the glass exit door. As she grasped the handle of the door for her escape, she allowed herself to take one look back at the hospital that she may never be able to see again. 

_It only proves that I must stop Leader at all costs! I cannot allow more people to die… _

Without another thought, she stepped backward to exit the door. She bumped into something entirely different, startling her. Spinning around in a matter of seconds, she faced the stranger as she slid into a fighting stance. 

Sakura's mouth opened slightly in astonishment, not sure how to react. "Why are you here, Itachi?" She whispered in disbelief to the older Uchiha. He merely blinked at her as his crimson gaze rested on her face. Sakura dropped her fighting stance, flinching when pain rippled through her body again. 

"Were you planning on leaving the village without saying goodbye?" He asked softly, surprising the silent kunoichi. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was speechless. 

Finally finding her voice after a few minutes, she answered, "There is no time. I must leave immediately." Itachi cocked his head slightly at her answer. Sakura silently tried to push past Itachi, but he wouldn't budge at all. 

"What do you hope to accomplish, Sakura?" Itachi replied as he blocked her exit. "Do you think you can save everyone in this village from the Akatsuki and all other dangers?" He placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, trying to calm her. 

"I have to try." She countered harshly, refusing to look at him. "I cannot let Leader win, not without a fight!" Itachi sighed at her answer, shaking his head. 

"You are very naïve and stubborn." Itachi said, noticing her beginning to have trouble standing. Sakura bitterly smiled, beginning to stumble forward. She was already almost out of chakra and couldn't stand much longer.

"J-Just like you, ne?" Sakura's tone softened as she felt her knees give out. Itachi embraced her around the waist, not letting her fall. He gazed down at her.

"I am not naïve, Sakura." Itachi calmly remarked, keeping a small distance between their bodies. Sakura sighed wearily, feeling the pain beginning to grow. 

"You can be, Itachi…You can be." Sakura whispered softly as she watched light from the early morning sunrise peeking over the broken walls of the village. _We must leave now. Otherwise, I don't I'll be able to leave at all…_Itachi resisted the urge to sigh at the girl he held.

"Itachi, we need to leave now." Sakura murmured quietly, not bothering to hear his response. "I'll be fine without the hospital's t-treatment." Itachi carefully adjusted her so that he was carrying her bridal-style.

"We?" Itachi asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Sakura resisted the urge to allow herself to place her head against his chest, feeling a small hope beginning to burst within her. 

"If I didn't ask you to, I know you would have left with me anyways." Sakura whispered softly as he exited the door silently. Itachi glanced down at her briefly before focusing on the path that would take them out of the village. After about ten minutes, they reached the gate just as the sun was beginning to rise over the village.

"This might be our final farewell to the village." Itachi murmured as he passed through the broken doors of the Leaf Village Gate. Sakura glanced away from the village, not bothering to look back. She couldn't bear the thought that it could be the last time they would ever see their true home.

"That was a t-truly depressing thought, Itachi." Sakura closed her eyes, inserting her leftover chakra into the more severe wounds effortlessly. Itachi bitterly smirked, looking down on the pink haired girl. 

"It's nothing but the truth." After Sakura ceased healing, she opened her eyes to gaze up at the sky above them. 

"Yeah…" Sakura admitted softly, feeling unconsciousness beginning to settle in. "…I guess…" Sakura sighed, the world fading black slowly. "I guess it is…" Sakura murmured before she completely faded into the awaiting darkness as her head leaned against Itachi's chest.

"Too bad it has to be t-true…"

* * *

**I'm glad this chapter is done! We only have one chapter left before this story ends. :) I hoped everyone really liked this chapter since it introduced Sakura and Itachi's new growing relationship. (Argh, I feel like the ending for this chapter was too rushed…) …Oh well.**

**Yes, I do know this is the longest chapter in the story and also the longest one I have ever typed up. I'm exhausted from typing so much! Phew!**

**I'm sure some of you may be disappointed with the rushed part, but I can't make that ending without some fluff. Anyways, onto the poll updates.**

**This is another future story featured in the poll:**

**Endure The Pain:**** - Current Summary: Haruno Sakura had always wanted to save Sasuke from the pain he had endured over all the years after the Uchiha Massacre, and she promised herself to do whatever that may stand in the way of her objective. Yet, when she finds that the murderer of the Uchiha Clan is the only one standing in her way, she must risk everything or simply break her promise. **

**Considered Main Pairings: SasuSaku or ItaSakuSasu**

**Expected Update: I haven't decided on this one's release yet. All I know is I have to work out the entire plot and some details to get this one started. Obviously, this will not be just a one-shot.**

**Expected Rating: This one will probably be rated mature. Mostly for violence, gore, language, and some very tiny bits of sexual situations. **

**Anyways, I'm off to make the last chapter! Have a nice spring break everyone:)**

**Oh, and thank you very much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **

**See you soon!**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


	13. Chapter 13: One Final Farewell?

**Why Do You Fight For Love?**

**Well…Here is the final chapter! I know this is a few days late, but oh well. I had to change a few parts and I was kind of busy, but its here now.**

**Warning: This is going to be intense in some parts. Please, prepare yourself. I know at the end, it may be confusing. **

**Disclaimer: Alright, we already know that I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: One Final Farewell?**

Naruto stared at Ino, not ready to believe what she had told him. It couldn't be the truth! "Sakura would never leave this village again." He argued back, hanging onto the hopeless belief that she was still somewhere in the village.

"Naruto, I know she loves this village." Ino began, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sure there is an acceptable reason for her departure."

Naruto shook his head helplessly. "…I didn't even get to say good-bye..." He whispered softly, his blank gaze settling onto the floor. Ino opened her mouth to reply, but only closed it in silence. "…I…I just never would have thought Sakura would leave her home again after what had happened."

"…I'm…I'm sorry." Ino leaned against the wall near Sasuke's bed, watching the birds outside fly around peacefully. Naruto didn't answer her honest apology.

"…Naruto…I'm so sorry…"

Naruto turned to her, his hands shaking with unknown hurt. "Ino…" She turned towards him, silently wishing she could cure his growing pain. "I think it is time I told you what happened…"

"…because Sakura will not be able to tell you her side of the story."

* * *

**The Last Night**

Sakura silently walked beside Itachi towards the ominous Akatsuki hideout. Night had fallen on them, the bright stars shining down on the two partners. In only a few minutes, the pair of shinobi would be facing their undeniable fate. There were no longer choices to change the results in the matter.

Surprisingly, the atmosphere was calm. Sakura had no worries or regrets plaguing her mind now as she continued through the shadowed clearing settling at the hill.

The former Leaf shinobi did not regret leaving her home without saying goodbye. It would only complicate everything. If Sakura had stayed to say goodbye, she might never had made it out the village gate. _It…is for the best. Naruto and everyone will understand once it is all over._

Sakura slowed her pace until she stopped, staring up at the beautiful vast range of night sky. Itachi noticed her delay, turning to watch her silently. "…This could very well be the end." She murmured aloud, her emerald orbs softening. Itachi said nothing, only following her gaze as well.

"…A final farewell…to everything." Sakura felt her lips tremble, trying to form words. Itachi remained silent, bowing his head slightly. "….but I do not regret anything now."

"The Leaf Village will live on without me and I'm sure the Akatsuki will as well." Sakura turned towards him, meeting his gaze evenly.

"You talk as if this is truly the end." Itachi commented calmly as he watched her peaceful expression. Sakura laughed softly, slowly making her way to stand next to him.

"…This very well may be the end to my life and you know that." Sakura hesitantly stared up at him before turning back to the hideout. Something encircled her wrist, holding her back from continuing any further.

"Yes…" Itachi murmured making no motion to release her wrist anytime soon. Sakura turned her head towards him, eyeing him questionably. "…I do know that."

Without warning, he pulled her back towards him. Sakura stared up at Itachi, crimson and emerald clashing intensely. Itachi bowed his head closer to hers, his mouth mere inches from her own. "…" Sakura couldn't speak nor think at these actions.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura breathed softly, shaking her head in disagreement. Itachi's warm breath hit her skin, sending shivers throughout her body. "You have taken care of me the last few weeks…and…" Sakura paused, not sure what to say anymore. "…You don't have to…"

Sakura stopped again, closing her eyes in silence. "You don't have to do this for me!" Itachi released her wrist as his hand instantly moved up to cup one her cheeks.

"…I'm not doing this just for you, Sakura." Itachi spoke softly, his voice calm and smooth. Sakura opened her eyes to his beautiful crimson orbs meeting her own emerald ones. She could feel his other arm wrapping around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

Sakura searched his eyes for anything, anything that could possibly explain his actions. _Uchiha Itachi has been changing this whole time…and I never noticed it until now…Why…has this been such a shock for me?_ Sakura couldn't find anything showing besides unusual warmth.

"…I'm doing this for both of us." Sakura didn't even have time to reply as his lips descended upon hers. The kiss was so passionate yet loving. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they slowly closed shut to the newfound sensation.

When Itachi finally broke the kiss to give them both oxygen, Sakura's face was flushed. "…I love you…" She whispered, still trying to catch her breath. "…And I know you cannot love me back, but it is the thought that counts."

Sakura kissed him again, tears threatening to fall. _There is only one regret now. _Sakura thought dully, wrapping her arms around him in embrace. _…That I couldn't have met Itachi sooner and lived on with him…_

They remained intertwined with one another for what seemed like eternity. Sakura trying her hardest not to cry. Itachi silently comforting her without any soothing words.

Finally, Itachi broke the silence. "We must meet Leader now, Sakura." Sakura still refused to allow herself to cry in front of Itachi. _…I will not cry! I will not!_

Itachi released his grip on her waist as his hands dropped to his sides. Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to smile confidently. _…I don't want you to think I'm weak in the end, Itachi. _"L-Let's go." She started up the hill, still fighting the tears away.

"Sakura." Itachi murmured softly, following close behind. The kunoichi stopped, not turning around. Itachi bent down close to her ear from behind.

"…Crying does not make you weak."

The tears couldn't be held back any longer as they streamed down her face. They fell to the ground as she began walking up the hill again. Itachi merely stared after her for a while before following her with a small smile gracing his lips.

_…Thank you, Itachi. You don't know how much that means to me…_

Sasuke and Naruto were seated in the Hokage's Office watching the clock on the wall silently. Only five minutes until the end of the night. In other words, five minutes until Leader would decide their friends' fate.

"Do you think she will come back alive?" Naruto whispered painfully, his eyes searching the clock for any slowed movement to deem time would stop for his sake. Sasuke watched the clock somberly.

"I don't know, Naruto." He answered back truthfully, his tone darker than usual. "We only know one thing that is highly possible."

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he turned to his friend.

"…The Akatsuki leader may be merciless when he decides their fates."

Sakura and Itachi calmly stood in front of the doors to the building. Itachi had closed his eyes in silence, awaiting their entrance into the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura wiped the last few tears away, relaxing as much as possible.

After a few minutes, the doors began to open creakingly. Only pitch-black darkness met their vision, the cold from inside the building blowing towards them. Sakura bitterly smiled when the doors opened fully.

"I…I have a feeling this is the end."

"Probably because this is nothing but the end."

Itachi and Sakura walked side by side, as they walked slowly into the inescapable oblivion. The doors were following them, shutting behind the fated pair. Neither of them looked back as they continued their journey into the great unknown.

As the doors finally slammed shut, leaving them in pitch black, Sakura closed her eyes. _This is the end…and there is nothing I can do to change that fact. _

_Good-bye everyone…_

_Hope to see you…_

_Someday…_

* * *

Ino felt tears beginning to run down her face, embracing the 7-year-old boy that her childhood friend had saved from the ruins of war. Hikaru stared at the clock, unable to comprehend what was happening to his savior, his best friend.

Despite the unknown, he cried against Ino's shoulder to try to stop the pain that had started to consume everyone in the village.

* * *

Naruto bent his head down in silence after midnight had struck. Sasuke could feel his hands trembling with grief and sorrow. Both of them had tears falling onto the floor as they tried to cope with their newfound pain.

"Team 7 will remain shattered forever now." Kakashi whispered from behind them, watching his grieving students.

"No amount of crying will solve that."

* * *

**3 years later**

The land where the Sound village used to be now was under the control of Konoha. Many people were skeptic of whether to trust any of the citizens for fear of another invasion. Yet, others were rejoicing for the gain of land and control. Even if the land was captured, it did not mean any original Konoha citizens could not live there quite yet.

The Hokage had ordered that no one could live there until the land was deemed safe and protected. It had to be checked and searched for any suspicious activity from the former Sound shinobi and other dangers. Naruto had sent many shinobi including Hikaru and his sensei, Sasuke.

Hikaru walked silently through the frenzied streets of one of the towns that dwelled within the small piece of land. Markets covered the road as street vendors desperately tried to sell things to the different searching Leaf shinobi. The frightened citizens watched as all different ranks of ninja ran through their homes and businesses. They feared of losing not only freedom, but also their lives.

Sasuke was beside him, brushing past other shinobi casually. "This place is chaos." Hikaru commented, watching the citizens panicking and screaming frantically. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I guess…Somewhere must be in despair." Hikaru felt his gaze switching from citizen to citizen as they pushed past him.

"…This looks more like an invasion then anything." Hikaru spoke quietly, his voice growing softer when he said the word that reminded him of a certain kunoichi. Sasuke grew silent, narrowing his eyes on the people of the crowd.

"I suppose so." Sasuke murmured, watching an ANBU member drop in front of him to catch his attention. The ANBU member wore a familiar mask that immediately identified him as his close friends and former sensei, Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you are needed elsewhere. There is very suspicious activity north of the town." Kakashi's slightly muffled words reached Hikaru's ears. Sasuke's gazed down at Hikaru through half-lidded eyes, his face expressionless.

"…Inform me on the way, Kakashi…Hikaru, will you be alright by yourself?" Sasuke seemed hesitant to leave Hikaru. The younger genin understood exactly his reasons to leave the boy in such a dangerous place.

Hikaru was one of the most precious people to the girl that had saved them all. Sasuke had seemed determined to have him as a student and after much argument, was finally granted the right to be Hikaru's sensei. Many people did not know that Sasuke especially wanted a special bond, a link to someone else that had spent the time with her during the last few days of her life that knew the pink-haired girl as well.

Hikaru merely nodded, smiling confidently. "Go on, Sasuke-sensei, I'm sure I'll be fine without you for a few hours." Sasuke patted the boy on the head, messing up his hair slightly.

"Alright." The older man turned to the ANBU member. "Let's go." Without forming hand signs, their images disappeared as they blurred before the younger boy's eyes.

* * *

About an hour later, Hikaru sat silently on an unoccupied bench near the edge of the village to make sure no true trouble would be caused near an entrance into the town. Unfortunately, from where he was sitting, he could smell that aroma of fresh fruit at a nearby vendor's market. A few people nervously picked around the fruit, their eyes darting back and forth for trouble.

He watched the customers nonchalantly, watching every unfamiliar person carefully picking fruit. They all seemed nervous and troubled. _No wonder…Their home is being torn apart because of all the chaos and panic. _It was nothing but the truth. The villagers' home was being destroyed by the searching shinobi and its own citizens.

Thankfully, Hikaru had a reached the end of the village that was not in as much panic. Hardly any one was causing trouble at the moment. The only thing that really concerned him was the one calm customer casually buying fruit as they dropped it into a wooden basket. _There's something different about that one buyer over there…and it can only mean trouble._

Hikaru sighed, standing up to go investigate his suspicion. The customer had a straw hat over their head, hiding any features for identification later. As he grew closer, something unusual and startling caught his fixed gaze. The genin couldn't believe he could miss something so memorable as an Akatsuki cloak hanging limply over the figure's shoulder.

"E-Excuse me?" Hikaru stuttered slightly, tapping the customer on the shoulder. This figure could be the girl that disappeared long ago for unknown reasons. He could feel his breath catch in his throat. _…Sakura…Is…Is that you?_

The customer seemed to ignore him, only continued with picking fruit. "M-May I have your attention for a moment?" Hikaru asked politely, trying to calm his nerves. How couldn't he be nervous? Hikaru could be meeting the girl from 3 years ago, the girl that saved him!

The customer's motions stopped slowly until they came to a halt. Hikaru could feel his anxiety about ready to squeeze the life out of him. Everyone missed Sakura-chan, why couldn't she just come back? Must she hide from the world or is this only another look alike that he has mistaken for the real girl?

Hikaru searched the customer's motionless figure. "I need to talk to y-you." The customer raised their head, turning slowly towards the younger boy. Shock chilled over Hikaru's veins.

"Yes?"

Hikaru felt his breath and thoughts leave him. The young woman's emerald gaze watched his expressions change in mere seconds. Joy spread across Hikaru's face as he tried to prevent tears from falling the sight in front of him.

"Sa—Sakura-chan!" Hikaru couldn't help himself as he jumped into her arms. The fruit basket landed on the ground, the variety of fruits rolling around in the small wooden container. The pink haired woman gazed down at him, her face expressionless. "I can't believe you are here! You're alive! Alive!"

Hikaru squeezed her with all his might, refusing to let go. He could feel an ominous fear in the back of his mind telling him it was nothing but an illusion, yet he only pushed it away. Haruno Sakura was here in the flesh and was not in any condition near death.

"Hello…Hikaru-kun." Sakura's voice sounded slightly strained, soft and low. She gazed down at the boy, the smile on her face strained as well. Hikaru could feel his joy slowly draining away, his grip beginning to loosen. "How…have you been the last 3 years?"

Hikaru stepped back, staring at the woman, his brow knitting in confusion. Why was Sakura so…dead? Her face seemed paler than usual, her voice sounding less cheerful. _Something…Something isn't right here._

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked immediately, ignoring her casual question. Sakura genuinely smiled at him, covering up any unhappiness in the way.

"We don't need to worry about that, Hikaru-kun." Sakura assured him quietly, her gaze settling on the unconvinced genin.

"Where have you been the last three years?" Hikaru countered her question with one of his own. "Everyone thought you were dead. Yet, you appear in this town and act as if nothing has happened."

Sakura picked up the fruit basket in one hand as she brushed past him. "…I know a lot of things have changed, but—"

"Yes, many things have changed." Hikaru responded, his voice rising in frustration. He turned to Sakura, adding louder, "…And yet I never expected you to change as well."

Sakura continued walking, towards the town entrance. "Everyone changes in time." Sakura murmured softly, not bothering to explain herself. Hikaru darted after her, grabbing her shoulder firmly.

"You shouldn't have changed at all when it comes to remaining loyal to your village. Why be here…when you can come back to the village with everyone else?" Hikaru whispered in a harsh tone, turning her around to face him.

Sakura's eyes flared with long suppressed anger and disbelief. "…Don't you ever, _ever_, accuse me of betraying the Leaf Village." Hikaru couldn't help but flinch at her glare. "Am I the only one that has really changed, Hikaru? It seems you have become more judgmental like the others."

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you at your true home?" Hikaru whispered, his anger beginning to give away to frustration and curiousity. Sakura opened her mouth slightly, but closed it a few seconds later as she grew silent.

Her emerald eyes brightened shortly before they dulled again. "…I have no home anymore." Sakura whispered back, her tone below a whisper. Hikaru blinked at her, dumbfounded. He could feel his eyes searching for any explanation, but found none.

"_What_?" Hikaru's dark chocolate eyes grew wide in shock. "_What _did you say?" Sakura lowered her head slightly, a bitter smirk growing on her lips.

"It's true." Sakura's eyes had a faraway look. Hikaru could only guess she was remembering something from the past. "…I cannot call the Akatsuki or the Leaf Village my home anymore. It's impossible." It took a moment for her words to register in Hikaru's mind.

"How?" Hikaru's anger was dying away now. Only hurt and wonder remained.

Sakura didn't respond at first, uncertainty spreading across her features. Hikaru waited patiently as the anger finally disappeared.

"It may not be a good reason to you, Hikaru…" Sakura wouldn't let her eyes meet his own. "…But…" Sakura bit her lip as she forced her lips to stop from trembling. "I cannot call one place my home if I leave something precious to me behind. I will not allow it."

Sakura's body froze when Hikaru hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. His tears were finally falling, his emotions unleashed. "I understand." Hikaru's voice trembled as he tried to speak clearly. "Maybe not all of it, but I understand."

Sakura stared up at the sky, watching birds fly freely across the vast range of open air. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes in silence. The young boy she had once saved hugged her with all his might, unable to let one of his most precious people disappear.

"…I must leave soon." Sakura broke the comfortable silence with her horrible words. "I have spent too much time in this town." Hikaru stifled another sob, trying to stop his tears from falling.

After gently unwrapping the boy's vice-like grip on her, she placed a hand on his head with a halfhearted smile gracing her features. "I'm sorry, Hikaru-kun. ...My presence is requested elsewhere."

Hikaru tried to wipe the tears away in vain as more streamed down his cheeks. "Where? Please tell me!" Sakura grew silent again and Hikaru knew exactly why. Sakura couldn't tell him where she was going. It could place her and him in risk of danger.

"…I must meet the rest of the Akatsuki members." Sakura answered as she began to turn away, towards the entrance of the town. Hikaru grabbed her arm, refusing to let her go.

"I won't let you leave us again! Everyone desperately needs to see you." Hikaru begged, not caring if it made him sound weak. All he cared was that Sakura returned with the rest of the shinobi.

"…Everyone thinks I'm dead, Hikaru. They will believe I am nothing but an illusion." Sakura shot back, not meaning to be hard on the boy.

"They won't believe you protect the village anymore!" Hikaru growled in protest as Sakura freed her arm from his grasp. Sakura narrowed her eyes coldly on Hikaru, sending cold shivers throughout his body.

"I am still protecting the village in my own way." Without another word, she began to make her way towards the forest that surrounded the town. Hikaru only stared after Sakura's fading figure.

"You truly have changed, Sakura-chan!" The dark haired boy called after her. Sakura still had her back facing him as she continued to walk away. Tears still poured over his cheeks as the small droplets hit the ground.

"…I hope you haven't changed in one thing though." Hikaru screamed as his hands clenched painfully. Sakura seemed to stop, mere inches from entering the forest. "Sakura, you better still fight for love because if you don't, then I don't see why I ever thought of you as a great role model."

Hikaru waited in silence as Sakura's lips trembled with indecision. This could be the last time he ever saw her. Only one question seemed to enter his mind at the time and he could feel the irresistible urge to scream it out to the world. This question had been on his mind…ever since she had answered that she fought for love.

"Sakura…" Hikaru murmured, and he could hear her murmur his own name in return. "Tell me—you still fight for love."

"I do." Sakura whispered softly, but he somehow managed to make out her words. "I always will…I can guarantee that." Sakura stepped towards the forest but Hikaru called out her name to stop her.

"I—I need to ask you something." Hikaru gazed down at the ground, a bitter smile gracing his lips. "I planned on asking you this so long ago…but you simply weren't there to answer."

"I guess I can assume this will be the last time I will see you or hear from you…" Hikaru whispered, his tone showing nothing but hurt.

"If you truly believe this is the last time you'll see me, then I guess I can give up on ever returning to the village." Sakura interrupted him as her own tears threatened to fall. Hikaru could hear the hurt in her own voice. "...Just ask the question so I may leave."

Hikaru was caught off guard by her statement. Did this mean she would return someday? Maybe when everything was truly over? Stifling another sob, he finally prepared to ask his question.

"Of all things…Love? Why do you fight for love?" Hikaru felt relief and pain flow through him as heard her finally cry softly. Sakura seemed to have trouble answering. He didn't blame her at all.

"Truthfully, there is nothing left in the world to fight for anymore. I—I decided to fight for something that…that everyone deserves even if no one thinks they do." Sakura whispered, her tone soft and gentle. "Everyone I hold precious to me is loved, and they will continue to be loved and fought for even if it won't be me to do such things."

Hikaru stood speechless. This answer was unexpected.

"Oh and…Hikaru..." Sakura withdrew a hidden item wrapped in cloth as she threw it over her head, towards him. Hikaru rushed forward, catching it in his hands as his carefully began to reveal what the cloth held.

Within seconds, he stared numbly at the gift. Her slashed Leaf Headband reflected the bright light of the sun towards him. "That should be enough proof that I will return one day." Sakura turned around and smiled brightly at him once he gazed back up at her.

"Keep it safe and make sure to tell all the others I will meet them again." Sakura began walking into the forest ahead, lightly carrying the fruit basket. "Once I return…I will stay with all of you and show you exactly why I fight for love."

Before Hikaru could even respond, her figure blurred before his eyes, leaving him with nothing but her gift.

* * *

Sakura bit into an apple as she watched her partner walk towards her where she sat on the ground in the clearing near the Akatsuki hideout. "You're late." Resisting the urge to sigh, Sakura nodded.

"Mind telling me why, Sakura?" Itachi sat down next to Sakura, gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips. Sakura paused in mid-bite, glancing towards him in confusion.

After taking another bite of the apple, she placed it onto the ground between them silently. "I met an old friend in one of the towns while picking fruit." Sakura murmured quietly, her eyes searching his for any reaction.

Itachi paused as he blinked at her in mild surprise. "Have you said anything of our plans?" Sakura couldn't help the bright smile that graced her lips.

"Yes, and they know what the rewards will be." Itachi grasped her chin gently, turning her head towards him.

"What about the consequences if we should fail?" A fiery determination sparked in Sakura's eyes.

"There shall be none. I will make sure of it." Itachi kissed her lightly on the lips as her hand moved up to cup his cheek.

"…How do you know we won't fail?" Itachi whispered, his warm breath fanning over her skin. Sakura could feel the cold shivers that ran down her body.

"How do you know we won't succeed?" Sakura replied softly, their gazes locking. Itachi pondered her question for a moment before a smirk formed on his face.

"…I think your village is in for a surprise very soon." Itachi answered as he kissed her once more as Sakura returned the kiss. Releasing his grip on her chin, he stood up gracefully. Sakura followed him as he made his way up slowly up the hill, leaving the fruit basket behind.

"...You mean our village, Itachi-kun." Sakura laughed gently as she withdrew several kunai as she rushed up the hill towards the hideout. Itachi kicked the huge doors open with a large thud as they fell to the ground. Nothing but darkness met their gazes.

"Are you ready?" Itachi didn't wait for her response as he threw a paper bomb kunai inside the entryway of the hideout.

Sakura's smile grew brighter and warm.

"I'm ready for a lot of things."

* * *

**Yes, I know that seemed like a cliffhanger ending, but I would prefer if everyone used their imaginations to picture what would happen from there on. Please don't be mad, but that's how I decided to end this.**

**Thank you very much for reading and being patient with me throughout this whole entire story. I really enjoyed writing this story even if it took quite a while to finish and improve.**

**I have decided that I will not list the last two stories of the poll on here. If you want to view them, just go to my profile and you will find them.**

**The poll shall end on April 3, 2008.**

**I know that the ending was incredibly OOC. Right now, it doesn't matter to me because my first few stories were destined to be experimented with and now I am almost fully ready to begin making much better fanfictions.**

**I would like to thank everyone that helped me throughout this story. I enjoyed the reviews, appreciated the feedback and suggestions, and was incredibly thankful for all the alerts and favorites I received. **

**If anyone thinks this ended badly, I'm truly sorry. I had many ideas for the ending and had to revise it many times. Finally, I just decided to end with the last scene shown above to help move me on to future stories. (Yes, I'm also aware it was very rushed at the end as well as OOC.)**

**I apologize that the story was several days late. I've been consumed by sports and other busy activities that take up most of my free time. **

**Anyways, please tell me if you liked the story overall and I would really appreciate if I could receive feedback for future stories that could improve my writing. (Please also tell me if the ending was alright or not.)**

**-Showers readers with infinite amounts of candies and sweets-**

**Until my next story,**

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
